Kayleigh, the Saint Knight of Lyra
by Mermaid Sorceress Kaoru
Summary: A new Saint comes to join Seiya and his friends. However, she's a female and she's Poseidon's younger sibling. Shun remembers one thing about her. But, will Hades let her stay on the course to become one of Athena's saints? It's a ShunXOC fanfic.
1. Kayleigh's Arrival

Kayleigh the Saint Knight of Lyra

* * *

Chapter 1: Kayleigh's Arrival

Sorry that I delete the other one. This one will have a few changes with my writing and here it is again. Brand new! Plus, on this chapter I forgot to add a special character conversation like I did with all of my chapters!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada. All rights reserved.

* * *

Our story begins in a country that dwells below Italy along the coast of the Mediterranean. Home of the Kingdom of the Gods and powerful Greek Heroes. Even more superior than that. There. The Athenian Temple at the capital town of Athens. A historical monument of Greece and a birth place of the legendary Saint Knights of Athena. As you can probably tell, it's August. Well, at Athens, August is when the bus comes.

It pulled up in front of the bus stop, and out jumped a lovely girl with light brown hair, squinted dark brown eyes and she's wearing a cute aquamarine kimono like outfit and there are white leather boots that reached up to the top of her shins upon her feet. On her back was a little nap sack and what she carries in her arms was a harp like instrument. A lyre. She looked around the wilderness and beauty of the lovely town surrounding the temple that stood before her. She then turned to the bus, sat down her lyre, and stretched out her arms. "Here you go." Called out the bus driver. Then, what landed on her arms heavily, causing her to fall was a large silver box. A box containing a particular treasure! It had the same lyre carving on the surface with some other majestic figures. As the bus drove off, the girl finally got up on her feet and mumbled with a sigh of relief. "Thanks a bunch." She sat on top of her box.

All of a sudden, the box began to glow! It's a reaction! As she rode on it, the box tugged her and her belongings down towards a path down the little town. Then, loomed before her was a large house made of marble entirely! It was beautiful and it was below the cliff of where the Athens Temple stood.

Still riding on the magical box, the girl began to realize that she's about to hit the doorway! "Uh oh." She exclaimed. The doors automatically opened and she crashed into a wall! Her box was okay but, her nap sack was unzipped open. Her stuff was all over her. She kicked in order to sit up. The people in the house gasped at the sight they saw, mistaking her as a moving creature.

A 17 year old young man with green hair, light green eyes, wearing a green t-shirt and white overalls starred at the moving figure. His name was Shun. "What is that?" He asked. A young man, about the same age as Shun with blond hair, a blue shirt, black leggings and orange boots mumbled as he saw the moving object too. His name was Hyoga of the Cygnus Cloth. "It's uh. . . It's a thing." Shun moved slowly. "It must be the last of some rare and endangered species." "Or it could be some wild animal of some sort. Or maybe one of Greece's historical monsters in mythology." Suggested a young man in lavender colored Chinese clothes and long black hair. His name is Shiryu and he has the cloth of Draco or which he calls the Emerald Dragon Cloth. Then, another young man with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red shirt and jeans came up to the sight. He is Seiya. He grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Cool. Let's kill it."

"Wait a minute." Shiryu was realizing that the figure was only a young girl by the age of 15 trying to uncover herself as she tried to sit up again. As Seiya was about to attack, he stopped him just in time. "Seiya! No!" He hold back his fist as Shiryu said so. He starred at her while she starred at him back. She then looked around the house. The other young men and three young women with masks starred too. Most of them asked each other questions of how the girl got into their home. "Who do you think she is?" "She must be an orphan for someone at the age of 15. She's quiet beautiful too." "I wonder where are her parents too." "Where did she come from?" "She must be a young Marine Saint in training perhaps, by looking at her cloth. Or she might be a Bronze Saint."

Then came three other young women. One of them was in a magenta Chinese outfit and her hair was braided. The second was wearing a light purple dress with a white apron and the third was wearing the same thing as the second but, her dress was light blue and she had blond hair. Their names are Shunrei, Miho, and Elli. Miho crouched down and asked. "Hey, are you lost?" The girl shook her head. Elli asked her another question. "What is your name?"

She smiled and greeted. "Hello. Call me Kayleigh. Because, I am." "Of course, we've been expecting you." Answered a tall young man with dark crimson hair and dressed in an elegant black outfit, coming down the stairs to Kayleigh. He almost looked like Shun.

He took her hand and shook it with his. "I am Hades. Any problems, come and see me. If you don't have any problems, see me anyway and we'll celebrate your lack of problems."

He introduced all the members of the household. "Uh, this is Seiya of the Pegasus Cloth. He's leader of the Bronze Saint Knights." "Hey! Kayleigh!" Seiya cheered as he gave the new girl a high five. Hades spoke afterwards. "This is Aphrodite of the Golden Cloth of Pisces. He's from the Gold Saint group." A handsome young man with light blue hair and light blue eyes offered Kayleigh a white rose. She let out a light sigh as she looked into his eyes while her cheeks began to blush lightly. He took her hand and said. "Charmed I'm sure." The he kneel down to kiss her hand. It made her heart beat in a full pulse as her blush through her cheeks got even darker in the hue of pink. "My! What a gentleman!" She exclaimed. Hades continued. "This is. . . the rest." All of the other Gold Knights, Silver, Steel, including the Bronze Saint Knights greeted her. Even Miho, Shunrei and Elli. "Hello, Kayleigh." Said Shun.

Finally, Hades announced. "And together, we are. . ." Then, they all sang their theme song.

_"Saint Seiya! Just like Pegasus. . .! Saint Seiya! Flap your wings now!"_

Then they all called out as they put their hands together. "The Saint Knights of the Zodiac!"

Hades then asked. "So, come to join the team like your elderly brother did, I suppose?" She answered. "Yeah. The Mistress wanted a singing and constellation navigating female Saint Knight." "And, what can you do upon that statement, exactly?" Asked Shiryu. She answered again, showing her box and her instrument. "I can fight with my singing voice as both: offense and defense. Plus, I can find my constellation and other constellations anywhere in the night with my magical lyre. Even my cloth f Lyra. It's great!" "Sounds simply fabulous." Said Miho. "Splendid." Said Hades. "Let's see it in action!" Said Seiya eagerly.

Shun got a star globe and sat it on the floor. Then, Kayleigh set her cloth in front of it, and tuned her lyre. Now, she's ready. Shun asked as he spun the globe."Okay, Kayleigh. Where is the constellation of Draco the Dragon?" Kayleigh gave a strum on the strings and her cloth glowed to the sound and then, created a beam of light, which have pointed to the exact constellation on the globe. The crowd was amazed. Especially Seiya. "Totally cool!" Shun asked her another question as he spun it again. "Andromeda, the Chained Princess?" She strummed and the magic did the same thing again. "Super cool." Exclaimed Seiya again. "Very astonishing on navigating the name of Shun's cloth and mine." Said Shiryu. Shun asked her one more question as he picked up the globe from the floor. "And those Rome Beauty Apples I bought that are just for me?" She curiously strummed, then the light from her cloth pointed towards Hyoga in which _he_ ate them! Shun observed closely. Everyone laughed. "Hah! Hyoga, you cheated!" Laughed Seiya. Hyoga starred at Shun nervously and said. "Sorry." "Hey!" He cried as he gave him a small shove.

Kayleigh put down her lyre and jumped happily. "I knew it! It's going to be so much fun! Oh, I know what we do for one day in one month of the year. But, what do we do for the next 12 months, 364 days? Huh?" Hades answered. "Well we. . ." Then there's his image of him and the rest of the team excersising in a large gym. It meant training. Then he replied when the image disappeared. "Sort of like that." "Oh." She pondered. "I was expecting it to be more sort of. . ." Her image spelled out enjoying the sights of Greece and tell each other tall stories about the country's legendary myth's with the knights. Then she stated another thing. "Maybe a little bit of. . ." Her next statement on her next image was sitting in front of the fire place, playing her lyre and singing songs for Shun, Seiya, Aphrodite and the others during the winter.

But, Hades convinced. "Sorry, Kayleigh. But, it's definitely. . ." Well, you guessed it. Training. "Right." She answered. She then turned to Seiya. "When is the next bus out?" He mumbled. "Uh. . . April." Kayleigh fainted but she's okay. "Training it is then." She answered.

As she carried her nap sack and her lyre upstairs that lead to the corridors of the rooms, she talked with Shun. His brother, Ikki of the Phoenix Cloth helped her by carrying her cloth. She asked. "So, becoming an Eternal Saint Knight of Athena, Shun? Is it a laugh?" He humbly shook his head. "I'm not at the right level for becoming an Eternal Saint just yet. I'm still in support crew." "Sometimes, I do intend to help Shun on his things too." Said Ikki as he set down her cloth on the top stair step. Shun nodded in agreement with his brother. "You see, there's a Bronze Saint to do physicals, a Bronze Saint to cook, a Bronze Saint to wash up. And all of those Bronze Saints are me, Shun of the Andromeda Cloth."

Kayleigh put down her nap sack and her lyre, then sat on top of her cloth box. "You know, Shun. I always knew that you're the Saint of Andromeda. I like the name of it and the constellation all the time. And it's story about her. The armor is suitable for someone like you." She said. "Hmm, thanks. You sure are smart for a young 15 year old." "Why, thank you too." "However, Kayleigh." Said Ikki. "My question is, if you're not into excersise, what on earth are you doing here?" She sighed. "My siblings sent me. Character building. Heh. Apparently, I normally get easily distracted. For that I'm still. . ." Then she saw a handsome young man sitting on a couch, reading a book. He looked really beautiful in her opinion! "Woah, woah, woah! Whoo! He is nice, isn't he? The guy who offered me that rose earlier!" "Hmm. Aphrodite's his name." Said Shun. "Aphrodite? What a beautiful name!"

As Shun and Ikki led the girl to her room, she explained. "That name was the name of. . . what is she just now? It's right at the tip of my tongue. Oh yes! Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love! He's just as beautiful as her! And I can recall her son, Cupid." The brothers looked at eachother. "I don't think a historian or an astromoner taught her that." Ikki said. "It's either those, or a star planetarium or a greek philosopher." He then took another look at her, being lovesick about Aphrodite. "I find it hard to believe that she'll be a walking encyclopedia about Greek Mythology."

They showed her the room. "This is your room, Kayleigh." "A bit small but still good. Has a lovely view of Aphrodite's garden and the Temple of Athens. She moved in, and she felt comfortable with it as she made herself at home. Then Ikki and Shun went back downstairs.

* * *

Sienna: Send her in.

Sienna's goon: (Opens the door and lets Kaoru in then closes the door and leaves)

M.S.K: (Walks in and bows properly)

Sienna: Oh. . .

M.S.K: (Smiles sweetly) Konnichiwa!

Sienna: Oh! Uh. . . Konnichiwa. And what's your name?

M.S.K: Watashi wa Kaoru desu. Omae wa Sienna Ohimesama desu. (I am Kaoru. You must be Princess Sienna.)

Sienna: (Stares at Kaoru for a few seconds) Welcome, Kaoru.

Seiya: Hey, Sienna? What's all this about? (Turns and sees Kaoru) Who are you?

M.S.K: Watashi wa Kaoru desu. Doozo yoroshiku. (Bows respectfully)

Seiya: Hey, you speak japanese!

Hyoga: How in the world do you know how to do so?

M.S.K: I learned it at school. It's pretty easy for me.

Shiryu: It is for you?

M.S.K: (Nods her head)


	2. Hades' Plan

Chapter 2: Hades' Plan

Chapter's updated! Enjoy, and feel free to review and comment.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada. All rights reserved.

Seiya: Now, hold it! Before we go on, I just want to ask you something about your speaking with japanese.

M.S.K: Okay.

Ikki: You just told us that you learn our language at school right? What nationality were you?

M.S.K: Well, I have two nationalities. One of my family members' chinese and the other was african american. But, I'm okay with it.

Shun: So, you had two nationalities mixed into one?

M.S.K: Yup. I'm half asian you might say. So uh, let's go on. Shall we?

* * *

Later on, Aphrodite was reading a legendary story book about Andromeda while Seiya was watching a musical show about a hero named Hercules. Then, Hades marched in and switched it off. Seiya quarreled. "I was watching that! Plus, I'll be missing the song, Go the Distance!" However, Hades blurred out. "Seiya! Aphrodite! We got a new, young, 15 year old, female Saint Knight in the ranks today and I'm afraid, she'll might find it hard to settle in. So, as senior knights, I would like you to help me make it horrible for her! Let's crush her! Trample her to dust, and throw the remains of the dust to the wolves! Then blow up the wolves!" "Don't take that on my account or look at me." Protested Nachi of the Wolf Cloth.

There's a slight pause of what Hades have just said. Seiya asked. "Do you like her?" "Well, especially no." He answered. "Oh, it's about her elder brother, isn't it." Asked Aphrodite, raising his eyebrow. Hades then swiped the book from his hands and chimed in angrily. "I've been captain of the Saint Knights and at Athena's service for years! But, Kayleigh's brother: a Marine General of Poseidon, he's still the famous one! Do children sing a song about me? No! Am I a good character for fan fiction with mythology? No! Am I on the magazines? No! Do I ever watch her brother's movie: 'The Little Mermaid' or hum her songs, 'Princess Bride' or 'When a Mermaid Comes of Age'? No! No! Because of Kayleigh's brother, as a Saint like the rest of us, he saved the day for the Princess, Sienna for just ONE time! And now, he sends his only younger sister!" Then he mocked. "'Hey there! I'm Kayleigh! I got a magic cloth and lyre! I can find my way here and all constellations!'"

Aphrodite then spoke. "Well, at least that Kayleigh's brother has gotten himself out of this blurry veil of darkness from the deep Abyss. He's a smart Saint Knight, that Julian So. . ." Then he had his words cut off as the captain's hand was over his mouth. "No, no, no! I would not have that name spoken in my presence." Shun came in and asked. "Are you talking about Juli. . ." He's cut off too. "A Mediterranean name. Wasn't it Juli. . ." So was Ikki. Seiya smiled and said in remark of memory. "Hey! Now, here's one of the new girl's catchy songs going on. A one. A two. No re. . ." He, too was interrupted by Hades in the same way as the others. Then Hades spoke. "Well, if I can't get him, I'll get his sister. I will not sleep until I've destroyed Kayleigh!"

Later that night, it was 2 o'clock in the early morning, but Hades was still wide awake, thinking of ideas for planning how to get rid of the new comer. _"Hmm. Think eviler like the god, Hades."_

A few days had gone by and Kayleigh was doing fine during her stay with the Saint Knights. One morning, when the sun peeks over the horizon, the cliff of the Athenian Temple caught the first rays of the gorgeous sunlight. On the far left beyond the cliff was a large training gym. It has all the equipment anyone can get. Kayleigh was training with Seiya and Shiryu.

Shiryu asked. "So, Kayleigh. This is your first time here, in Athens. Isn't it?" "Isn't it obvious?" She asked back in the middle of her panting as she was on the treadmill. He chuckled. "Well, ever since the day you came in, you're pretty much in the middle of both: shyness and patience over the past days. You're awfully quiet since this morning. Never said a word." "Well, that's because I was thinking. Sometimes when I do, I always hum to myself." She answered. Seiya began to point out. "You're not like most girls I've seen around town." "What does that mean?" She asked. He answered. "Well, her in the Town of Athens, quiet young women like you are likely the most uncommon here. I was always thinking that you're like the first to ever come here." "Normally, my siblings always say that my patience level was extremely high but plus, I do have a strong tolerance level."

Shiryu chuckled again. Then asked. "So uh, what's this thing you've been thinking about? Aphrodite?" She shook her head. "It was about my family. My elder brother was the General of all the Marine Saints. We're all princes and princesses. Nine princes and two princesses, actually. My first elder brother was a king now, and was now in charge of the Scales of Poseidon." "So, you must be one of the princesses. You must be the only younger sibling of them all." Answered Shiryu. "Yup. Even my elder sister of the Mermaid Cloth was older than I am. She is a Bronze Saint like you guys and she's training in Denmark right now. She won't be coming home until the end of the sixth month after my birthday."

"And you must've lived in a world below the waters of the Mediterranean Sea." Said Shiryu in discovery. "Yes." Kayleigh replied. "Do you guys ever come out of th water, even though it's just a wavy ceiling?" Asked Seiya. "Oh yes. Well, sometimes, if we ever reach our fifteen birthdays or any age above fifteen, we usually rise up from the water to see the world above. Which is yours." "Now, that's a beautiful custom." Exclaimed Shiryu. Then he thought. _"Well, of course, disciples from an underwater world such as herself can live for only three hundred years of age and each mermaid has a hundred lives. In fact their life span was longer than ours."_ "I had a question, Kayleigh." Asked Seiya. "Do you sing? Not just in battle, I meant." She smiled. "I surely do when I play along with my lyre. Many people say I had a wonderful voice. But, my brothers always say that not only I can swim better than them, I can sing better than Thetis, my sister." "Wow! Maybe, you'll sing for us sometime. All the Saints here would be pleased. Even Princess Sienna herself." Said Shiryu. "Who's Princess Sienna?" She asked. "You'll find out soon." He answered.

He then turned to Seiya and whispered. "Do you think what I think she is?" He nodded. "She might be the singing Saint Knight we've normally heard on T. V." "She does look like her." He whispered back to Shiryu. "By the look of her cloth she brought with her the other day."

Then he heard puffing after a short while. It was Kayleigh. "Looks like you're all tired at the moment. You shouldn't over excersise like that."

"Enjoying training, Kayleigh?" Asked Seiya again. She answered in her puffing. "I don't really have to do this. Do I?" She then slipped. But, Shiryu caught her. "Woah! Easy there. That would've been a nasty fall, wouldn't it? Here. Try that one." He sat her down on a mechanical bike. She then began to ride on it. "I mean, I'm sometimes called a navigating saint. I don't need to be fit. Couldn't we just have a day off, relax under the sun, and eat calamari with cocktail sauce?" She noticed a little lever attached the bike's machine. "Hey. What does this do?" "It shifts up." Seiya answered. She pulled on it, then the seat moves up. She felt relaxed. "Ah. That's better."

"Kayleigh." Said a nearby voice. It was Hades. "Look! I found the downhill setting." She exclaimed. "Whee!" Hades walked over to her. "Kayleigh, even though you're just a navigator, you still had to be fit. If you don't get fit then. . ." Then an idea popped into his mind. "Ah, got it." He whispered. Then turned to the girl. "Kayleigh, why won't you just carry out as you are. Have a paper, have your lyre, have a castella cake with some green tea." Kayleigh smiled. "Cheers, Hades. You're a pal." Before he left he called back. "Keep coasting."

Back in the house, at a therapy room, a voice announced. "Next!" It was Shun. Kayleigh spoke with him. "I don't know about this fitness lack, Shun-san. I've been traveling all the way to Athens by foot, train, and bus for over a month and I've felt that strength isn't really my strength." She laid down on the little mat on the floor. "Can you loosen my neck a little?" She asked. "Sure. He answered.

He even gave her a rolling massage on her back with a rolling pin.

She spoke again. "I just can't concentrate on the excersise. I met a very special Saint Knight and I couldn't stop thinking about him." Shun then spoke. "Kayleigh, I kind of felt that way too. Because, well no one usually notices me and . . ." The girl interrupted him with a tone of day dreaming in her voice. "He's so beautiful and he's so graceful. He's called. . . ." "Aphrodite, in case you've forgotten." Sighed Shun, crossing his arms. "That's right, Aphrodite." She then exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah. Wonderful Aphrodite. The Saint Knight of Love or literally known as the Prince of Venus. Isn't he elegant?" Kayleigh sighed as she blushed. "Yeah. But I can't seem to talk to him though. You see, I had this thing that I can't talk to boys or good looking young men if I love them." Shun gasped. "But, you can talk to me, my brother, Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga or any Saint in this place anytime, Kayleigh. You should've known that by now, though. Have you?" She answered. "Of course I do. We're all friends." "Right." Said Shun.

Then he gave her a weird stretch massage he's ever given her. When he was done, she felt like she was twisted or something. Well, yeah. He then left the room. As she tried to loosen herself, she called out for him. "Shun-san. Shun-san? Shun-san!" She noticed that he just left.

Later on, something just slid into the front door's mail slot. Miho picked it up. "I wonder what this could be." She asked as she gave it to Shunrei. "I'll open it." She said. She opened it up. "An invitation." Said Elli. "But what's it for?" Shunrei read the paper. "You're all invited to a sor. . Sore. . Soiree. Soiree Chez. How unusual." "Something French?" Asked Hyoga. She gave it to Aphrodite. "Party at the Princess' mansion." He answered. "It's from Princess Sienna?" Asked Seiya. "Hooray!" Cheered Kayleigh. "Hooray? Great!" Said Hades from upstairs. "The Princess throws terrific parties as a chairwoman of the Graude Foundation and anyone who's a Saint Knight shall be there." "Oh! Will they?"Asked Shunrei. "That means we should all wear our armored cloths there." Said Ikki. "Why should we do that?" Asked Kayleigh. Shiryu answered. "It's all according to custom of the Saint Knights of Athena. Because according to the legend long ago, all Saint Knights worked for the legendary goddess Athena, here in Athens."

Kayleigh stopped to think. "Wait a second. Athena and Athens. Does that mean that the goddess of war, wisdom, and justice was. . ." "In other words. . ." He began to answer. "Athens is the birth place of the Saints of Athena." "Wow! Very legendary!" She exclaimed. "Most people intend to call her highness, Athena because she sometimes resembles her." Said Seiya. "Anyway, even though you're a knight in training, the Marine Saints of Poseidon are also part of it too." Said Shun. Kayleigh nodded. "That's just like the brother hood of the King of the Gods, Zeus. Poseidon is his elder brother." "Right." Said Ikki. "My brother always told me that. I think we're all going to the party in our cloths." She jumped in the middle of her excitement. "Oh, of course." Said Hades. "I'm going."

Shun then spoke. "Well Kayleigh, I think we should be getting ourselves ready too. Don't you think?" He looked over to where she stood beside him to find that she wasn't there anymore. He looked around. "Hey! Kayleigh! Where'd you go?"

Then, "Lyra Cloth!" Her box glowed and opened up. Out came a lyre shaped figure made from armor. The pieces break apart then assemble in the right places of her body to protect her.

"All right! Good and perfect!" She cried when the transformation's done. Everyone starred. "Well, now. You've transformed early without difficulty." Said Shun as he examined her armor. "Wow. You look totally feminine. Like a shooting star." Said Shunrei "When did you first got it?" Asked Miho. "It's a long story when I first started training with my siblings at the of nine. However, after I was done with one phase of y training, I swam into the garden of my home to cool down at the moment. Then I saw this floating square shaped object coming from nowhere above the water's surface. So, I swam over to the spot where it landed. I touched the box and it opened up on it's own, giving the cloth to me. I used to call it, 'The Cloth that Came From the Sky." She answered, snickering a little.

"I see." Exclaimed Seiya. She continued. "I showed it to my elder brother and he believed that my height was still too short for the cloth. Not to mention not knowing how to control it. Which means that I'm not a saint just yet. So, I've waited during my next six years of training to gain the right to wear it again. Until finally, when I've reached my fifteenth birthday, I'm wearing it right now." "Wow! It's almost like a tenth of your whole childhood spent on one thing." Said Jabu of the Unicorn Cloth. She nodded.

From upstairs, Hades starred at the girl in her cloth and sneered. Then he walked back to his room annoyingly. He sat down on his bed and spoke to himself. "That little girl got her well picked. But she'll have no chance against mine." "I quite agree." Said a voice. Then from the window, into his room stepped in four knights who looked just like Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, and Shiryu. They are the Four Black Saint Kings! Black Pegasus, Black Andromeda, Black Cygnus, and Black Dragon! Knights of whom Athena gave up on. So, for their own desires, they wish to do anything evil as they pleased. And they worked for Hades now. "Glad for the four of you to drop by." He turned to them.

"We thought of doing so, rather than sit and watch a dull cloth transformation from a little girl." Said Black Cygnus. Hades nodded, then spoke. "That's quite agreeable. Because I had a mission for the four of you." They bowed down to hear the answer. Black Dragon said. "Your wish is our command." Hades smiled evilly. "Good. Now, here's the plan of getting rid of that Lyra girl. Tonight, the party will go on as the Princess says. But, when I get home, midnight will surely come. And during that time, when I give the word, the four of you would go on to tick her off."

The four black knights chuckled. "Now that'll be a piece of cake!" Then they laughed evilly as they vanished off. Hades smirked evilly again.

When the four evil saints spotted Kayleigh talking to Miho, Shunrei, and Elli from a nearby window, they chuckled again. "So, there you are." Snickered Black Dragon. "So, she's a descendant of Poseidon." Spoke Black Cygnus. 'We'll surely track her down for Hades-sama." Said Black Pegasus. "Beware, Lyra Note. . ." "We'll get you!" Snickered Black Andromeda when he finished what his partner's about to say. Then they all laughed again. Black Dragon announced. "Let's all head back to the hide out and come up with an attack strategy." Then they all vanished.

* * *

M.S.K: Good chapter, isn't it so far?

Sienna: Good, good indeed.

Tatsumi: (Jumps in with a kendo sword) Now, I've heard the look of this half-asian girl. (Then points the tip of the sword infront of Kaoru's face) Her eyes are too close together!

Sienna: Tatsumi, please!

Tatsumi: And, she's a yank!

M.S.K: (Moves the sword away slowly.) Easy there, sir. You see, fighting conflicts such as this is illegal from where my nationality's from.

Ikki: And where's that?

M.S.K: Oh, it's some place where most people from many other countries call the land of the free and the home of the brave. Some intend to call it the land of freedom and oppurtunity.

Hyoga: St. Petersburg!

M.S.K: (Laughs) No. That's Russia. What I'm talking about is America.

Everyone: Ooh! You're part american too!

Tatsumi: Cow's tripe! Pushy americans! Always showing up late for every war! Over paid, over minded, and over here. (Leaves the room)

M.S.K: Hey. What's eating the butler?

Sienna: Oh, don't mind him. He's like that everytime.


	3. A Romantic Encounter and A Song Plan

Chapter 3: A Romantic Encounter with Pisces' Rose Waltz and A Song Plan

All right. This one's updated, new and edited. No worries or regrets. I'll get the next ones up before I continue with my writing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada. All rights reserved.

Minor note: One character is named after a friend of mine. She likes mythology a lot so, I decided to add her character to the story.

* * *

In a mansion on another cliff near the temple's cliff, a young girl with glasses and fire orange colored armor peeked at the window with a young lady in a beautiful white roman toga and a golden tiara. The armored girl's name is Mel and she was a cousin of the Gold Saint Knight of Capricorn, Shura. She knew that he'll be coming to the party with the other knights; even with the new one. She and Shura both shared the constellation of Capricorn too. "They're here. And here comes my second cousin." She said. The young woman named Princess Sienna called out. "Tatsumi, they're coming!"

The butler in another room answered from peeking from behind the door. "I know." Mel tapped her foot impatiently. "Just choose an outfit!" He then came out of the room with a ridiculous suit. He asked. "What's about this one, Mel? It's modern in the way you liked." She then chuckled with the Princess. He looked. "Uh. . What's so funny, your highness?" He asked. She answered as she tried to hold her chuckling. "Sorry, Tatsumi but, I still like the old tuxedo suit." He complained when he was embarrassed by how Mel was laughing. "I can't wear that to the party! Everyone's seen it!" "Well, it can't be that all constricting as the one you're wearing right now." Said Mel in the middle of her giggling as she tried to hold it.

The door bell rang and Mel walked to it to answer. Before she did, she said. "Well now, fancy that. If you're not going to show up to them in that as you open this door, I'll be doing it for ya." Tatsumi growled and Princess Sienna chuckled.

She opened it and in order of rank, all of the Gold Saint Knights came in first before the Silver Saints, the Steel Saints, and then, the Bronze Saints. "Long time no see, Mel." Said Shura. "Your hair was shorter now. I like it." "You do? So did I!" Mel jumped happily and gave him a big hug as he hugged her back.

The Princess greeted all of the knights, then she and her butler noticed Kayleigh, in her white colored cloth, riding on Shiryu's shoulders like a baby koala. "Well now, who's this?" Tatsumi asked the Bronze Knights. "New Saint Knight in Training." They all answered.

"You must be Kayleigh of the Lyra Cloth." Said the Princess. "Hello." She greeted back as she got down from the Dragon Knight's shoulders. Shiryu sighed. "Whew! I thought that carrying her here would be more difficult and I won't be able to feel my shoulders at the party but then again, she's as light as a feather." "But Shiryu-san, I told you already that climbing a lot of stair steps always makes me slow down at the end." She replied. "All right, all right. I get the message." He answered with his eyebrow twitching.

"You're new here in Greece, aren't you? And I'm supposing that your weapon of choice was an instrument and your singing voice." Said Mel. "Yup. How did you guess? I've just joined the knights' team." "Hmm. I'm Mel of Capricorn, like Shura. You can say that we're close friends. A lot of think that we're related." "Oh, I would've

guessed." Answered Kayleigh then, she and Mel laughed.

Tatsumi smiled, so did the princess. "So Kayleigh, you've found your way to here in Athens, right?" Asked Sienna. "Yup." Said Kayleigh, grinning. Tatsumi then spoke. "You see, Sienna Ojousama and I were expecting you! And look at you! I bet you've trained dead hard, just like your brothers and sister." "Oh yes." She answered again. "You know, I hope that you'll make a wonderful Bronze Saint." Said the Princess. "She will be." Said Seiya. "Ojiisama would've loved to meet you in person. Poor Ojiisama, if he were still alive right now." Sighed the Princess. "Oh, Sir Mitsumasa? The chairman who held the Graude Foundation?" Kayleigh asked. "Correct." She answered.

"Ah. You sure are a smart girl on history than just mythology. Topping the List of The Brightest Female Saints in Greece." She laughed. Laughed Tatsumi as he gave a pat on her shoulder. "Easy there, tiger." He chuckled again. "You know what, girl? I hope you won't mind if I keep babbling about your brother under his shadow. He's terrific! Your brother! Ha ha! Hey! Hey! You know what? Do you know what your brother said to me? He said to me, 'Heads up Tatsumi, because. . ." Mel interrupted. "Hey! Go ask the chefs to prepare the food, Mr. Grumpy Gills!" He groaned. "All right." _"Mrs. Bossy."_ He thought. Then he went into the hallway that leads to the royal kitchen. "I hope he'll make a fortune out of a blue dutch tulip." Said Kayleigh to the Bronze Knights, Mel, and the Princess. Then they all laughed. "Stingy!" Teased Mel to the butler walking into the door.

Kayleigh was very well known around Greece, even from outside of her home, the Kingdom of the Oceans deep in the Mediterranean Sea. Princess Sienna, Tatsumi, and the Knights knew her brothers and sister very well. The eldest of the Marine Generals of Poseidon was Julian Solo of the Scale of Poseidon. Then there's Sea Horse Baian, Scylla Io, Chrysaor Krishna, Lyumnades Kaza, Kraken Issac, Siren Sorento, Sea Dragon Kanon, Mermaid Thetis, and lastly, the youngest, Kayleigh of the Lyra Cloth that sank to the ocean floor near her home long ago. Also, because she was the youngest, the most beautiful, bright, and thoughtful child in the family when Julian became King of the Ocean Kingdom and the Leading General, she was the personal favorite sibling to him. Yet, the others still love her too. Sometimes, they do intend to tease her a lot. Especially, Kaza.

During the party in the grand, decorated ball room, everyone was having a good time; waltz dancing and even talking with each other.

Kayleigh, Ikki, and Shun were at the refreshment table, enjoying themselves. Even Kayleigh was enjoying the food. She even tried impressing them by doing a few tricks. "Whoohoo! Look, you guys! Look! Whoohoo!" The two brothers looked at the trick she was doing and they enjoyed the humor!

"May I have this dance?" Asked a voice. Kayleigh knows whose it is. "Oh! Aphrodite's coming!" She quickly put down the plates food on the table. "Quick you two! Act normal." Warned Ikki to Shun and Kayleigh and they did.

Aphrodite approached to Kayleigh, holding a red rose. She began to blush again as she asked him shyly. "Um. . . What did you say just now?" He offered her his hand for hers. "I was wondering if you would honor me with a dance?" She gasped. _"Did he just asked me on a waltz dance?"_ She thought as her blush got a little darker. She mumbled as she tried to speak. She shyly narrowed her eyes downward to her feet. "Uh. . . A dance? With you? Well, I. . ." "Yes?" He asked as he waited for her answer. Shiryu came up to her, cleared his throat and whispered. "Lady like." But she protested nervously. "But, Shiryu-san. You know that I'm still too. . ." Before she can finish with another word, "Dance with him." All of the Bronze Knights answered in unison. She nodded, then turned to Aphrodite, and answered. "Well, sure. I love to." She then took his hand. "Very well put." He answered back. _"Phew! Luck for me that he's very understanding and very patient. I kind of like it that way for a Gold Saint." _She thought.

He then took her to some place in the ball room where they can dance privately among the others. As she and Aphrodite danced, she blushed a bit more as she starred into his lovely eyes. _"Oh. . . I wonder why is he always looking at me like that. Such beautiful, crystal clear eyes." _Her mind spoke again. "So tell me, Kayleigh. Do you still dance at your home beneath the waves of the ocean?" Aphrodite asked. "Not very often." She answered, still blushing. "You should." He answered back. "Really?" He nodded. "How did you do that, holding the rose between your lips." She asked. "Takes practice." He answered.

"You know what we think, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki" Asked Seiya as he and Hyoga watched Kayleigh and her partner dancing. "What is it, you two?" Asked Shun. The Cygnus Knight answered. "She's obviously in love. Head over heels, in love." "I know what I see and I see what I know." Said Shiryu. "That girl was in love." "I can barely tell. I feel that we're in an everlasting course of Cinderella." Said Ikki. "Or you'll might say that she'll ask a mirror on the wall and the next thing you'll might know, it shows her an anime-like Snow White." Agreed Hyoga.

They watched the scene of the two dancing until then, Aphrodite moved his left arm below Kayleigh's legs and then he scoops her upward! She began to realize that he's carrying her in bridal style! "Up we go." He spoke, gazing into her eyes. She blushed. The five Bronze Saints gasped. Then, Aphrodite carried Kayleigh to an outdoor garden. "I wonder what they'll be doing next. Said Seiya. "Let's follow them without Aphrodite noticing." They all nodded.

At Sienna's Royal Garden, Kayleigh and Aphrodite were sitting on a bench surrounded by various beds of colorful roses. "Kayleigh, silent one? Is there anything troubling you?" The Gold Saint asked. She shook her head. "I was wondering, did you help the Princess' gardens by planting these rose bushes yourself?" Kayleigh asked. "Only a few. Just used my cosmo magic to help them grow." He answered.

"Quickly! Let's hide here." Whispered Seiya to the others as they peeked from a near by rose bush. "Ssh. Stay low." Whispered Hyoga.

Aphrodite ran his fingers on Kayleigh's left cheek then, stroked one strand of her light brown hair. He smiled. "I was sent by a beautiful crystal carved lily this afternoon, Kayleigh. And I knew that it's from you." Her blush had gotten darker into hot pink than last time. Her heart beat started to quicken in pace! "Do you know why?" He asked. She shook her head shyly. "Because, by studying how beautifully carved it was, there's no comparison between the crystal itself or your eyes." "My eyes?" She asked. He nodded. "They're luminous. Shining like Lyra during the night."

The five Bronze Saints gasped silently. "Does he really. . ." Asked Seiya. "I don't know." Interrupted Ikki. "Somehow it looks like that her heart must be hesitating in the midst of all it's beating." "You're right, brother. I can see her shaking, bit by bit." "However, about that crystal lily she bought, that was all the money she had." Said Seiya.

"Darling? What's wrong? Don't you want to speak to me about the crystal?" Aphrodite spoke in question. She lowered her head, starring towards the ground as she tried to hide the blush in her cheeks; which had got darker in pink for a bit. She did began to feel that her heart beat was going to race up. "Are you shy? Well, don't worry. As a Gold Saint of Pisces, I'll never hurt a Bronze Saint like you." Kayleigh tried to speak in the middle of her mumbling as her whole body began to shake. But, Aphrodite took her hand and put his left hand over it when he first caught eye on her emotion. As he held it with his right hand, the left cupped her cheek. When she notices it, she looked up to him. He chuckled. "You're speechless, I must say. A fine quality of a new Bronze Knight."

The Bronze Saints from behind the bush were startled at the sight of the scene. "Oh boy!" Whispered Hyoga. "Now I'm going to be blown away." Whispered Seiya. "Indeed! Her face is turning pink! The next thing that Aphrodite speaks to her, it makes it get darker in different shades of pink!" Exclaimed Shun in his whispers. "Sssh! They'll hear us!" Whispered his brother. "Let's keep a eye on what'll happen next." Said Shiryu.

"I. . . I. . . I don't know what to say." Mumbled Kayleigh with her heart speeding and her blush getting more pink. "Well, there's something I want to say to you too." Aphrodite answered. He then tilt her chin up, gazing into her eyes, not looking in any other direction and he slowly leaned his face towards hers.

Now, the five Bronze Knights were really shocked for they knew of what'll happen next! Seiya whispered. "Oh boy! Don't tell me that he's going to. . .!" "I just hope not either!" Whispered Hyoga. "I think I'm starting to feel faint!" Shun was then about to leave from watching the next scene with the group. He tried covering his eyes. "Come on, you guys. Let's just go and leave them alone." He whispered. "You'll fail when the best part's coming. I say we're staying." Whispered Seiya. "Eh?!" Exclaimed the Andromeda Saint in his whispering voice when the message took him by surprise. Then, the knights gasped again. Shun looked over his brother's shoulder. They saw Aphrodite pulling Kayleigh closer to his body with his left arm, wrapping around her waist while his right hand held the back of her head, stroking the fine strands of her hair!

_"What. . . What's he doing now?" _Her mind asked as she blushed even more than ever. Aphrodite's face was getting closer to hers.

Before he can get any close to her, "BONG! BONG!" He stopped and looked up at the bell tower on the roof of the mansion. "The evening chimes." Kayleigh said as her blush finally disappeared from her cheeks. "Duty calls." Said Aphrodite. "I guess our rest from dancing must've been longer than I've figured." She replied, smiling nervously. Aphrodite then turned back to her. "I'm sorry for the delay but, I think that I shall save my little message for you later, Kayleigh." He then kissed her on the forehead before walking off back to the ballroom. _"Aphrodite-sama. . ." _She thought. Now the five Bronze Saints were really startled. "Do you guys see that?!" Whispered Seiya again. "Somebody pinch me! I must be dreaming!" Said Hyoga.

Kayleigh got up from the bench and starred at the gold saint, walking off into the crowd of the other knights.

From behind the bush, all of the knights slowly stood up from crouching. They starred at Aphrodite too. Then, they all sighed in relief. "Phew! Saved by the bell." Said Hyoga. Seiya was sweating up a bit. "Whew! Was it hot out here or is it just me?" He asked. "You're in your armor, Seiya." Answered the Cygnus Knight.

They all walked over to Kayleigh. She then turned to meet them. "So, how was it?" Asked Shiryu. She sighed as she cupped her cheeks with her hands. "All so magical! Just like the myth of the meeting of Zeus' son and a lovely maiden who was rescued from a centaur." Seiya then said. "Hey! That part was from. . ." "Of course, it's from the story of Hercules." Then she danced off into the ballroom happily.

Seiya starred. "She's on cloud nine." Said Shun. "Did she just knew what I was going to say?" Asked the Pegasus Saint. "Never can tell." Answered Ikki. "But, we should better get inside." Then, something rustled from one of the bushes. Seiya heard it. He spun around to see who or what it is but, he saw nothing. "What's wrong, Seiya?" Asked Shun. "I thought I heard something but, I guess it's just a rabbit." He answered.

When they walked in, they saw Kayleigh back at the refreshment table, eating a slice of strawberry shortcake. Shiryu noticed that she was still hesitating a bit, though. "I know what you're thinking, Shiryu." Said Ikki.

They all walked up to her. Then, Seiya spoke. "Hey. You're not still blushing, are you?" She swallowed her bite. She then turned to the group. "No. It's that my heart's like beating endlessly already. I can barely breathe. It's almost like I've taken wings on the heels and began to fly like Mercury. Or shall I say in Greek, Hermes?" "Okay, Kayleigh. Now, I'm curious." Said Hyoga. Kayleigh finished her slice and put the plate on the table to listen to what he's going to say. "To let you know," He began. "The crystal flower is one good way to start on that love situation. But, you're still mumbling with the speech part. Did you have something to say to him just now?" She answered. "Well, it's about the rose he offered me since the day I came. I was in love while I've put the white one he gave me in a small vase" "And you've been sighing when you set it on the window sill." Said Shun. She nodded.

After that, Kayleigh just had an idea in her mind. "Oh! Oh! For my next turn, I can try playing a song for Aphrodite! I can do that." "Do you have one to begin with for that, for then?" Asked Shiryu, crossing his arms. "Well, I. . ." She mumbled.

Then, Ikki had an idea too. He took Kayleigh towards their group and said. "Well, you want him to love a Bronze Saint such as yourself? Don't you?" She nodded slowly. He turned to the group. Then he said. "Well, you got to use something wise. You know, good old psychology. Including a plan when to use your lyre."

He cleared his throat and said. "Bronze Saint Huddle." They huddled up together around the girl. Ikki began. "First, you should do this." Then the rest of the conversation was spoken in whispers. Tatsumi saw the huddle, then while Sienna wasn't looking, he quietly slicked off. Mel is the only one who noticed him while she was talking with Shura and Camus.

Tatsumi walked towards the huddle and he tried to hear what they're saying. Kayleigh spoke. "Yeah, but I'm too scared in order to do so." "You don't have to feel that way unless you try." Spoke Shun. Then the whispers continued. Kayleigh spoke again. "No. Really?" Seiya answered. "Yes, yes. And right after that you should. . ." Tatsumi tried to have a peek but, something tugged on his suit and pulled him back to his post. It's Mel. "Did anyone told you that during a private conversation, no one should be peeking?" She asked. Tatsumi grumbled.

When the small conversation's done, Shiryu gave his final advice for his answer. "Use the power and voice of the Lyre given from one of our latest Silver Saints, Orpheus." "Orpheus? Who's he?" She asked. "Well, he's a saint who has Lyra, just like you. Don't worry though, you'll see him at the up coming event this year. He's on a scouting trip with his friend in the Sicily. I think you should be good friends with him. Even team up." Said Seiya, winking. "Do you guys think so? I've never heard of him before."

Then a fanfare blurred out in the ball room. "All Saint Knights, assemble for her royal highness, Princess Sienna!" Called out Tatsumi.

"Well, it's time. So, there's no point in waiting." Said Shun. "So, let's gather up everyone." Announced Seiya. "And Kayleigh, go quickly to get your lyre." "Yes sir!" She saluted. Then she ran off.

_"Sir?" _He thought.Then he heard a loud thud. He saw Kayleigh on the ground, face down. "Okay. You do have a high running speed. That's good on the first level. But, you have to work a little bit on the stopping part." Shun suggested. "I'm okay." Kayleigh muffled before she got up.

Seiya sighed as his mind spoke again. _"How am I going to tell her at this rate, her singing recital for us will be canceled." _"Try not to run when you're wearing your cloth. Armor can be heavy metal sometimes." He called out. Then he smiled. _"Good luck, girl."_

* * *

Seiya: Woah, now that's a love situation.

Ikki: Tell me about it.

Hyoga: I won't mind if our role was to go into hiding like that.

Shun: I agree. Kaoru-chan, is Aphrodite one of your favorite saints, just to start with?

M.S.K: Yes indeed. That's because. . . Oh, Aphrodite-sama. . . His eyes, his hair, his face, his smile . . . Ah. . .

Shiryu: Is she all right?

Ikki: I sure hope she hasn't been catching another wiff of Aphrodite's roses from his gardens again.

Hyoga: She could be.

M.S.K: Oh. . . Aphrodite-sama wa totemo utsukushii desu yo. . . (Aphrodite-sama is very beautiful. .) (Faints)

Shun: Ack! Kaoru-chan! Seiya! Get Miss Sienna's help! Quick!

Seiya: Yes! (Runs off)

Shiryu: (Whispers) Perhaps, she just did.

Ikki: (nods his head) Pity.


	4. The Saint Knight Who is the Most Unfit

Chapter 4: A Grand Performance and a Saint Knight Who Is the Most Unfit

Hey there! Chapter updated and like I said, it's edited and brand new before I start my writing with the last few again. Enjoy and feel free to review and comment.

Minor note: Two characters with my family member's character are from another anime. So, it's a bit of a crossover. They are his favorite.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Battle B-daman. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Eiji Inuki. All rights reserved.

* * *

Later on, all the Saint Knights gathered up in front of the Princess' throne to hear what she and Tatsumi had to say. Again, in order of rank, the Gold Saints sat in the last two rows, then the Silver Saints sat next to the Steel Saints in the next two rows. Of course, Mel sat next to Shura. Tatsumi came up to her and asked. "Hey. Why are you with the Gold Saints just now?" She answered. "Her highness, Sienna told me it'll be okay, since this afternoon. I'm almost a Gold Saint, I hope you know." Now, he's very questioned. The Bronze Saints would be sitting in the first row.

"She should be here right now. It's been five minutes since Tatsumi called for us." Said Shun. "I'm sure she won't be late. She'll might be here, running as fast as the wind." Said Shiryu. Then as spoken, a wind blew behind their backs. It was Kayleigh, dashing through the hall and then, stopped in front of Seiya. "Whoo! Made it in the nick of time!" She puffed. "About time, you've showed up like in ten nano seconds." The Pegasus Saint spoke. Then asked. "do you have it with you?" She showed her lyre. "Yup! Just tuned it this morning. It's ready to go!" "Wait! Wait!" Said a voice. Then came in a boy with two other boys who were Chinese, running frantically. They were in the same type of armor as Shiryu's. However, they're in three different colors: silver, blue, and red.

"Woah!" Shouted Kayleigh as she caught eye on them running and they were about to bump right into her! "Look out!" Shouted the one in blue armor. Then came in the collision! Kayleigh fell as her lyre dropped. But luckily, it wasn't even damaged.

Shun ran towards the Lyra Saint. "Kayleigh! Are you all right?" She rubbed her head and answered. "I'm fine. Anyone got a number on that bus?" Shun then starred at her lyre. "My word!" Kayleigh looked over, got hold of her instrument, and said. "Hey! Check it out! Not a scratch or a dent or a ding. Not to mention a broken string. I made a rhyme!" Shun shook his head. "Uh, uh. I was more concerned about you." "So am I." Sighed Ikki.

Shiryu walked towards the boys. "Keir. Wen. Li. You're almost a half hour late. Are you three okay?" They rubbed their heads. "We over did the running part from our training again, didn't we?" Keir asked. "No, no. You're all improving." He answered. Then he asked. "So, what have kept you guys." Wen answered. "We're caught in the middle of traffic on the way here as we try to pass through a thick grove of bushes. Really prickly and scratchy." "I keep telling you, brother. We should've gone around them." Sighed Li. Wen just said. "Didn't miss the cake and ice cream, do we?" Shiryu laughed.

"Excuse me, Shiryu-san? Do you know those guys?" Asked Kayleigh as she got up too. "My pupils, trying to become Saints of the Dragon Constellation too." The boys introduced themselves. "Hello, I'm Keir and these two over here are my comrades." "Big brother, Wen Yong Fa." "Little brother, Li Yong Fa." Then, Keir asked one more question. "And what did you call yourself?" "I'm Kayleigh. A younger sibling of the Marine General Saint Knights." "Wow. And what's your constellation?" Asked Wen. "Lyra." She said. "So, that's why you had that harp like instrument." Answered Li. "It's a pleasure to meet you." "Are you three Bronze Saints?" "No, but we used to." Said the two brothers. "We're silver." Said Keir. _"A level above the Bronze Knights."_ She thought.

Hades starred at her. "So, she had her lyre? What kind of tricks she'll be pulling up this time?" He mumbled.

Then, the fanfare blurred out one more time. "Well, it's time now." Said Shiryu. "Hey, Kayleigh. I saved your seat." Said Hyoga. "Thanks." Then she sat down next to him to listen along with the others.

The Princess got up from her throne and spoke out. "Now, Saint Knights. We've all gathered here for an early opening ceremony for the new event that's going to be coming our way during this year's winter. Tatsumi and I will be hoping for all of you to do good luck on your training to win the grand prize for it too." Tatsumi took the next turn to speak. "Overall since days ago, we've contacted the Marine General Poseidon because the Princess and I have been expecting a new Bronze Saint who just came in today. Of course, to make the ceremony spectacular, in the past few weeks before this party, we had a the Bronze Saints to prepare a little welcome performance along with the new saint."

Finally, the Princess finished. "And now, to make a warm welcome to the new guest of the Knights of Athena, I'll be very honored and delighted to have the Bronze Saints to start the introduction for us. So, Saint Pegasus Seiya. Will you please start?" Seiya stood up first. "It'll be great honor, your highness." Everyone gave an applause as the rest of the Bronze Saints stood up. One by one.

Kayleigh was curious. "Kayleigh, relax. You should be excited. Your instincts would be right on becoming the heroine of the team." Whispered Hyoga. She snickered a little. Shiryu whispered next. "You see, last year before you came, Tatsumi used to play the lead in the royal picnic." She chuckled a bit.

Tatsumi gave the Pegasus Knight a microphone. Seiya cleared this throat and started. "First of all, us the Bronze Saints would like to thank not only you, Princess. But we will be happy to thank Poseidon to send us, the new Saint Knight of Lyra Constellation to join us, the Saint Knights of Athena." Everyone clapped again. He passed the microphone to Shiryu. "Secondly, we will be happy to have our first female Bronze Saint of Lyra, Kayleigh." He turned to her and she jumped put of her seat cheerfully, putting on a bright smile on her face and winked. The applause rose up more. The only one who's annoyed was Hades, of course.

Shiryu passed the microphone to Hyoga next. "Plus, we do hope everyone will be pleased; and the Princess, Sienna." He passed on to Shun. "Kayleigh here, will bring a special gift in which to make us feel astonished for being one of us, Knights of Athena." He passed it to his brother lastly. "And now, Pegasus Seiya, Dragon Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga, my brother Andromeda Shun, and I, Phoenix Ikki will be presenting a musical performance to show one of Kayleigh's unique abilities. We'll be presenting, A Song from Lyra Kayleigh!" Then everyone applaud again.

He then gave the microphone to Kayleigh. "Okay, girl. You're up." He said. She then whispered. "Uh. . You forgot the name of the song." He whispered back. "Oh, no worries. I won't be taking responsibility for the title." "Besides, it's still okay to get nervous before a performance. You got your audience though. Now, off you go, duckling." Whispered Hyoga. "All right." She answered before walking up to the place on the stage that's next to Sienna's throne.

She starred at everyone for a bit then spoke into the microphone. "Is this thing on?" She tested. "Good. Everyone, this song's a tribute to all the Saint Knights and the Princess too. I hope you all enjoy it." Everyone awed. Even the Princess was smiling. "It's called, Aishiteru: The Magic Words to say 'I Love You'. Here we go."

Everyone waited as Kayleigh put the microphone on it's holding stand. She got up her lyre and got ready to play. She sang. _"I know we do came a long way. The world was sleeping peacefully. The stars are shining right now, the sky lyre was singing gracefully. . ." _She played her lyre and the music began to swell up lively. Everyone was speechless about her voice and the melody of her music. All except Hades. He got up from his chair and walked into the garden. Shun noticed him and narrowed his eyes, thinking of what's he's going to do.

Kayleigh continued. _"The trouble that we're both in has ended. __We're together side by side, free and true. Forget those painful sorrows, it's now time that we shall both dance. The sky princess has finished her weaving work and has time to confess her love. Together, we can fly towards the heavenly river. Yet I know that our love for each other had begun!_

_I had one proposal, aishiteru. Can you hear my voice? Aishiteru. All I need is love. Aishiteru. And yes! Those are the magic words to say 'I love you'."_

As she kept singing, Seiya smiled with his eyes sprakling. "Oh! Now that was so romantic! It's almost like she was a princess from the night sky, singing in order to search for the love of her life." Shun looked over at him. "Seiya, you're having tears of joy in your eyes." Seiya quickly wiped them away. "Our plan worked." Said Hyoga. Shun nodded. "It's all thanks to my brother." Ikki smiled. Shiryu saw his students enjoying Kayleigh's music. "You boys having a good time." "You bet." Keir answered. "I didn't know she can play the lyre so well." Said Wen. "In fact, I do know what she is now!" Exclaimed Seiya. "What is it, Pegasus?" Asked the other Bronze Saint Knights in unison. "Lyra, Kayleigh, she's the girl that I've heard of all the time! She's the popular singing Saint Knight in all of the Mediterranean Sea. Saint Lyra Note!"

Everyone paused. Then Ikki spoke in discovery. "Oh, yeah! I remember now. Everyone loved her singing and the ways of how she plays her lyre a whole lot. I heard she studies Japanese a lot so, she knows how to sing in both languages: English and Japanese. I also heard on live shows, people always say that she's always dressed in the best costumes that she can afford. Except Lolita styles. Her brother can't afford those styles of clothing either." "She sounds awfully popular. She does intend to play in movies like an actress and play roles in character voice overs. I also heard that Poseidon was going to produce his version of a classic fairy tale with a happy ending; The Little Mermaid! It's going to be a musical too. He's going to put his sister, Kayleigh as the Mermaid Princess. But, it won't be coming out yet. I also heard that he's looking for someone to be the Prince." Said Shun. "Of course, she'll make a fine and feminine, young mermaid princess. Why, she'll even sing like one." Said Ikki.

Then Shun starred at her one more time. He thought to himself as he examined her. _"I think I've seen her and heard her voice before. If only I can remember. A long time ago. . ."_

_Then, there's a flash back:_

"_It's like six years ago,we're all on the Princess' private boat that travels back to Greece from Italy. And in that night we're celebrating the 3rd anniversary of the Graude Foundation. Then, there's this beautiful voice singing in the ocean. I followed the sound and when I reached the deck and then, I saw this lovely young girl singing in the sea. She and I starred at each other then, I asked her if the song she's singing was from her voice. She then, nodded shyly. I asked her another question: 'Why are you in the ocean?'. Still in a shy mood, she showed me her fins for the answer. 'A mermaid!' I exclaimed in surprise. Then I heard someone yelling that there's a heavy storm coming! I was away from my brother and the others when they've escaped on the life boats. The ship rocked vigorously afterwards. The next thing I know, when the ship was turned over by an enormous tidal wave. I was tossed into the water. I thought I drowned but, when I woke up on the seashore, it was the mermaid girl who carried me to the beach." _

Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a magnolia flower decorated hair piece. In the center, there's a shiny aquamarine pearl. H starred at it and thought.

_"After I sat up and looked at her, sitting next to me on the sand, she gave me this to remember her. Then she swam off into the water before I can thank her for saving my life and ask for her name. I tried to call for her to come back but, she gave me this message as she swam off. 'Search for me.' She says. 'Surely, sooner or later, you'll find me again.' Then I saw the Graude Patrol truck at the edge of the beach. It was Seiya, brother and the others coming to find me. That's all I can remember about the past." _Then he gasped. _"Or maybe, Kayleigh's voice and her identity! She must be the mermaid girl I've been looking for! She must've had the power to come up on land like Poseidon and the other Marine Generals."_

Then there's a voice calling to him. "Shun? Shun?" Shun snapped out of his thinking. It was Ikki asking him. "What are you thinking about? You've been very quiet." Shun asked him back. "Do you know what I think she is?" Ikki raised his eyebrow. "What are you saying?" "Brother, you got to work with me on this. I do know she's Saint Lyra Note. But, she' also another being!" He then told everything about his discovery about Kayleigh to his brother by whispering.

Milo, the Gold Saint of Scorpio had tears of joy too. "Her music touches me as ever so." "I think we should have in her in the whole group of the Saints of Athena." Said Camus of Aquarius. "So do I, Camus." Agreed Mu of Aries. "I do too." Answered Shura. "Me too. She sings better than me. I'm not saying that I'm jealous, of course." Agreed Mel. "Of course, we all do." Said Deathmask of Cancer. "Don't you think so too, Aphrodite?" The Pisces Saint smiled. "I think I'm getting pretty fond of this girl's voice and ability of using it as a weapon."

Hades starred at the girl annoyingly again. He then sneered. "Well, now. She's only warming up. For such a young, immature saint, she is." "I shall think so too." Spoke Black Pegasus from behind with the other Black Saints. "I do find the girl's pluck pretty interesting." Snickered Black Andromeda. "Hades-sama, you don't have to worry about listening to her bodily weapon. We'll soon solve this problem." Said Black Cygnus. "I'll say. I almost felt sorry for the little lady." Said Black Dragon. "Black Dragon," Hades turned to him. "you're not going soft on me. Are you?" "Hmph. Of course not." He answered. "Good. We'll take no chances with this Lyra Kayleigh or her siblings." Black Pegasus smirked wickedly. "Don't worry Hades-sama. Then all four of them spoke all together. "Us, the Four Black Saint Kings will finish her off for good!" Then they took off.

Later on, Kayleigh was just finishing her song performance. _"I had one proposal, aishiteru. Can you hear my voice? Aishiteru. All I need is love. Aishiteru. And yes! Those are the magic words to say 'I love you'. Please hold me tight and don't let go. Our gentle hearts had become one. I'll never forget you smile. . . As long as we reach towards the sun. . ."_

Her song and lyre playing had finished. Everyone gave a big applause as Kayleigh bowed. Even Tatsumi and Sienna. "Way to go! Kayleigh!" Cheered Seiya. "Beautiful performance! We all enjoyed it!" Cheered Marin, female leader of the Silver Saint Knights and Saint of the Eagle Constellation. "Nice going with the lyre!" Said Mel. "Bravo and jolly good show!" Said Mu. "Magnifico! Exclaimed Aphrodite, elegantly with his Italian accent. Kayleigh looked over and saw him. _"He. . He really. . . Aphrodite-sama really likes it." _Her mind spoke as she blushed lightly. "Encore! Encore!" Cheered Tatsumi, clapping. Hades came back in from outside.

Princess Sienna smiled as she clapped. Then she cleared her throat and announced. "Very pleasant of you, Lyra Kayleigh. Perhaps, at the beginning of the New Year, I would be happy to have you come back and sing for us again. We've all got a lot to congratulate you." Kayleigh kneel her knees down. "I will always do my best and it will be my pleasure to sing for everyone again." The Princess nodded. "Splendid agreement. Now, you may take your seat." Then she turned to the Bronze Saints. "Pegasus, Dragon, Cygnus, Andromeda, and Phoenix." She called to them. They stood up from their seats. She spoke. "And again, thank you all very, very much for the performance! Very presentable and thoughtful of you." They bowed and sat back down. Kayleigh bowed again before the Princess and then walked off back to her seat. Everyone clapped one more time.

Ikki spoke. "Nice going, girl." Kayleigh chuckled nervously. "It was nothing."

Tatsumi announced next. "Now, for more important matters, Princess Sienna and I brought you all here because, we had something very exciting to show you."

He gave the princess a remote control. Then the lights automatically turned off and the room was darkened. Then spot lights show up and flew around the room. "Cool!" Exclaimed Kayleigh. "I wonder what the Princess will be showing us." Wondered Hyoga.

The Princess announced as she pressed the button on the control. "May I present you, the latest cloth of the century from my family, The Eternal Cloth of Lyra!"

Everyone became amazed when they saw a moving platform coming across the red carpet in the center of the room that was parting the seats of where all the knights sat. It stopped at the middle and the lights came back on as the spot lights vanished.

Everyone starred at the new, multicolored box glittering like a star. It opened up by itself and out came a cloth shaped like the Lyre that Kayleigh had. It was multicolored too. Kayleigh was amazed more in the midst of the excitement. _"Wow! That's the cloth that I'll be looking forward to." _She thought.

The Princess and her butler walked over to the cloth. The Knights all came in a big drove to see too. "Tatsumi and my workers just finished it this morning with the last of it's polishing. I did the designing myself." She turned to Tatsumi. He gave the examples of it's abilities. "For attack mode, with one strum, stars will fly off into the air. An attack called, Star Dust Dance." He gave a strum and a star flew out. It landed on Kayleigh's hands. She stood up and cried out cheerfully. "Lucky!" Everyone laughed. Tatsumi chuckled. "Very good, Kayleigh and thanks. Nicely put." Then he continued. "And for a personal defense system. . ." Then the cloth broke apart and turned into a sphere. "It's armor can create a sphere like fortress to protect it's user. I call it, Troy's Shelter." Then the cloth returned to it's original state. The Princess announced next. "And there's one more thing, which is Hades' idea so, thank you Hades. The strings on the lyre, sitting next to it; it can play songs to detect if an enemy or a companion was coming during battle in combat."

Kayleigh moved in closer and starred at the lyre, playing a song for example automatically. She said. "Oh. So, this means I'm out of the team then." "Well, not necessarily, Kayleigh." Said Tatsumi. Then, Sienna took turn. "You see, Hades came up with a very special way of deciding which Saint Knight we should leave behind. It'll be the Saint Knight who is the most unfit."

Then that send a shock to Kayleigh. She stood there, frozen as if her heart was turned to stone. _"What has happened to me?" _She thought again. _"Have I starred into the legendary gorgon, Medusa's eyes and the spell turned me into stone? I'm so worried and embarassed!"_

Seiya saw her expression from behind. "Looks like Kayleigh seems worried there." "Was it something that the Princess said?" Asked Shiryu. "I hardly would've doubt that. Eh? You guys?" Said Keir as he turned to his companions. They nodded too.

* * *

M.S.K: (Resting on a futon)

Seiya: Is she going to be okay?

Shiryu: She'll be fine. She'll wake up.

M.S.K: (Slowly opens her eyes then, snaps them wide opened and sits up on her futon) Oh! Eh? (Looks around) Where am I?

Ikki: What are you babbling about? You fainted a while ago and me and Seiya have to drag you all the way in here thanks to Sienna. You're pretty light and heavy at the same time, you know that?

M.S.K: Sou. . Sou ka? (Is . . Is that so?) (Sighs) Hmm? Aphrodite-sama? Hey! Where in the water did he go? (Jumps off the futon and runs off to find Aphrodite)

Everyone: (Stares at the girl running)

Hyoga: Did she just ran off in a wink, just to find him?

Shun: Seems so. She sure runs fast for a young lady.

Seiya: She's as fast as the Mach 5.

Ikki: Note taken.


	5. Kayleigh's Worries and Emotions

Chapter 5: Kayleigh's Worries and Emotions

This does take a long time to put up but, it's here now. Enjoy and feel free to review and comment.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada. All rights reserved.

* * *

Later that night, back in the house of the Saint Knights, Kayleigh was bathing in the bath tub in her room's bathroom. As she was managing to enjoy the warm water in her bubble bath, she often thought about the things that the Princess said during the presentation at her party. She's a little depressed though. As she tried to get along with her thinking, she often stared at her fish tail. Her, touching water means that she turns back into her mermaid form. But if she's on land, her tail was replaced with a pair of legs.

She even sang a part from her image song from her performance to cleanse her mind.

_"When the storm and sea was gone, the waters were like a pane of glass. We can skate along as we confess. Our love was finally here, at last. It just seems strange when we're both apart, we can still think of our love without fear. Don't underestimate the shadows of the moon. 'Cause soon, the white light will appear anytime once we kiss! Let's fly and touch the stars. Aishiteru. Do you care for me? Aishiteru. I know we shouldn't part. Aishiteru. Love is much more than a feeling that comes from the heart. . ."_

Then, she heard something moving from across the doorway of the bathroom. She lowered herself underwater to wait for that person to come. She heard the door opening. _"Okay, Kayleigh. Don't panic. Just stay low before you can do a surprise attack that your siblings have taught you. If it were an enemy of the Saint Knights." _She thought.

After a few seconds of waiting, she saw someone's reflection from above the water. Then, she jumped up as she splashed some of the water on the person. "Aha! Gotcha!" "Hey! Come on, Kayleigh! It's only me!" Said the person's voice. She looked down and she saw Seiya, sitting on the floor with his hair dripping with water. They stared at each other surprisingly then, turned around with their backs facing each other with embarrassment.

"Seiya-chan. Are you all right?" Asked Miho coming in the bathroom with a towel for Kayleigh. She saw the whole ruckus since she entered her room.

Kayleigh asked. "Sorry, Seiya-san. Did I get you wet there?" He answered. "Well, only a little bit. And Kayleigh, wasn't that attack you. . ." Before he can say another word, "Never mind about that." She spoke. She asked him another question. "Do you want to see me for something?" He turned around, dried his head with an extra towel from Miho, and answered. "Uh. . Yes, I have. Miho-chan and I just wanted to remind you that Aphrodite just spoke with me about your song on the way home. He'll be meeting you here in a few minutes." That made a sudden surprise pop into her mind. "Oh! Really? Well, I better prepare myself!" Kayleigh muttered as she blushed again. "I've just got myself cleaned!"

Then as she tried to get herself out of the tub, her fins slipped on the surface below the bath water then, she landed on top of Seiya! "Woah! Oof!" "Ow!"

Jabu then heard the loud thud from another room and ran to Kayleigh's room to see what's going on. "Hey! What's all that racket?" He asked as he came to the doorway of the bathroom. After several seconds of trying to sit up, Seiya got himself sitting on his bottom then asked. "Are you okay there, girl? There's no need to be in a hurry for Aphrodite's meeting." Jabu saw Seiya and said. "Hey! Seiya! You know that you're not supposed to be in. . ." Then he saw Kayleigh's tail as she stared at him surprisingly. He stared at it for a short while and then, "Yaah! Kayleigh! Your feet! They're. . .! They're. . .!" Kayleigh tried to calm him down. "Come on! Jabu-san! It's okay! It's all right! I am still Kayleigh!" Jabu stopped his exaggerating and paused. "How can that be? You're a. . . You're a. ." "Yes. A disciple from the ocean. Just like Poseidon." She answered. "Poseidon?" He asked. "You know, my brother?" "Oh! Yes! Now, I remember! So, you're not a monster at all." Then something slapped onto his cheek. "Oh!" Then he pulled it off. It was a red starfish. Kayleigh snapped. "Who are you calling a monster?! Us merfolk were sometimes scared of your kind as you are of us, I hope you know!" Jabu was shockingly surprised. Then he kneeled down. "Oh! Sorry, your highness!" Kayleigh just raised her eyebrow.

Seiya starred at Jabu irritably then turned to see that Kayleigh's tail have transformed into legs again. "Sorry, again." Said Kayleigh, lying on his thighs. "That's the way how I live my life from the ocean." "No worries. So. . . You're a mermaid." "Yes. But however, aren't you scared of me, Seiya-san?" She asked skeptically. He shook his head. "Why would I be? I think you're beautiful." She paused then answered back as she blushed a tiny bit. "Well, I am pretty of course. Ha, ha. Well, almost all mermaids were better off as nice looking creatures. My silver scales were not as flashy as they used to be. But, I think I'll do for Aphrodite-sama."

"Uh, here Kayleigh." Said Miho handing her the towel. "Oh! Thanks, Miho-chan." She chuckled nervously as she slid off from Seiya's thighs.

"Well, one question for you Kayleigh, if your kind were as legendary as narwhals in fairy tales, and if you're not a sea monster, why are you like the one sitting here before our eyes?" Asked Jabu, crossing his arms. Kayleigh gave him another angry glare at him for being insulted and raised up sun star in her hand. Jabu can guess what'll happen afterwards. He mumbled. "Sorry! Just a thought!" Kayleigh sighed and then spoke. "What I was going to tell you, Jabu-san, is that it's a common mistake to call my kind as sea monsters but there's more than meets the eye about mermaids." "What does that mean?"

"Let me explain." She answered as she picked up a book that she's been keeping with her during her bath time. "For ages, sailors from your race thought of mermaids as disciples who live underwater." She read one passage in the book. " 'Little mermaid just you wait when you're fifteen, you'll be able to go where you have never been.' Thetis-neesan once wrote a song with that passage in it." She said again. "Who?" Jabu asked curiously.

Kayleigh twitched her eyebrow and flipped another page in the book to a poem passage. "Here's one that you'll might know." She spoke. She cleared her throat and began. " 'A mermaid is a creature who lives beneath the sea. The top half was a girl but, where do you think her legs would be? She looks more like a fish complete with scales, fins, and a tail. Her home was in the ocean, like a shark or like a whale.' " She closed the book. Jabu clapped and said. "Woah, Kayleigh. You sure are smart." She smiled.

Seiya chuckled and got up. "And, Kayleigh. If you had any problems before the meeting, just tell me or Hyoga and we'll help you out." He said before he, Jabu, and Miho left the room. He turned again. "Do you have any right now?" She answered. "Uhh, not really." "Oh, good. So, we'll see you in the morning." He replied. "Thanks." She said. Then he closed the door and went to his room while Miho and Jabu went to theirs. She sighed. Then she gasped when something in her mind repeated to her about what Hyoga just told her during Sienna's party! "Oh! I must have a love speech! A speech!"

After she got out of the bathroom, in came Black Dragon and Black Cygnus from hiding inside a wall with their dark cosmos. They've been spying on her lately! "We won't let her get away so easily. I'm getting interested with her." Said Black Dragon, smirking. "She is our precious mermaid princess after all." Chuckled Black Cygnus. "Her bright silver scales will make her an easy target."

Not for a long while, Kayleigh, still dressed in her towel kept thinking and humming to herself as she waited for the Gold Saint of Pisces, Aphrodite. She was trying to recite her love lines for her next conversation so, she won't be too afraid to speak. She dried and combed her wet hair to help pass her time.

From outside of the window, there was Black Andromeda and Black Pegasus, peering at Kayleigh from the outside of the window, floating in mid air with their black cosmos too. Black Pegasus turned to his partner. "So, this is her hiding place. Her lyre attacks are not going to work on us, Black Saints. Eh, Black Andromeda?" Black Andromeda smirked evilly. "We'll have our surprise trap ready by midnight as Hades-sama spoke." Then they vanished off.

Once they meet with Black Dragon and Black Cygnus on the ground surrounded by bushes, Black Pegasus had a suggestion. "We should contact Hades-sama and see what he has to say for our plan." He got out a large black quartz crystal, about the size of his fist "Show us Hades-sama." He commanded and it magically glowed then, revealed his face. Hades spoke. "You wanted to see me?" "We just wanted to say that by midnight, we'll be ready and we'll be proposing a surprise attack trap for our vulnerable victim." Said Black Dragon. Hades paused to think about their idea over carefully. Finally, he answered. "The four of you will do as you wish in whatever needs to trap her. But, be ready for my signal." Then his reflection disappeared from the quartz's glass. The evil knights looked at each other in agreement and snickered evilly.

In the meantime, in another room, Shun starred at the moonlight rising in the night sky. "I was assuring that I'll be getting good sleep tonight, yet I'm wide awake." He spoke to himself. Even though, he couldn't let go of the thought or the memory of Kayleigh from his mind. All the while, he stared at her gift; the pearl hair piece, thinking about her. He thought to himself. _"I tried to ask her if she remembers but, she was lost in her mind about something. I barely doubt that she doesn't remember that I was the one that she rescued from drowning. But, I mustn't forget her."_

When Kayleigh was about to tie her clean hair into a pony tail, something wrapped it's arms around her waist. She was startled. "I like it down better. You're a lot more beautiful that way." It's voice said. She looked up and there stood behind her was Aphrodite, hugging her gently. "Oh. It's you. How unexpecting." She replied after turning around to see him. The she sat on her bed. He smiled warmly.

He walked over to the balcony of her room and stared at the Athenian Temple on the cliff. As he looked up at the stars, he spoke. "Kayleigh. I would like to congratulate you for offering everyone your song." She got up from her bed, took a deep breath and walked over to the balcony to see the stars with him. "Do you like it?" She asked as she blushed lightly. He turned to her and nodded. "You do have a lovely mermaid's voice. No?" He replied. "You think so?" She asked him.

"Look up there." He spoke, pointing. She looked up and she saw the constellation of Lyra. "Wow! So pretty! I've never seen the real constellation of Lyra from here. I've only seen it from the sea." She exclaimed. And not for too long, two doves are flying, mating with each other. "How cute! I can't believe it's mating season already." She laughed. "Birds usually find their match over the middle of summer here in Greece. Yet, we're also here under the stars together too, Kayleigh." Aphrodite spoke.

She starred at him, blushing still. Then looked back at the stars sparkling high above. "They're all twinkling tonight. No wonder why here in Athens, its' so beautiful even though I'm far from my ocean home."

While she's still staring at the stars, Aphrodite quietly stuck a pink rose in her hair as a decoration for it. She then happen to notice what he's doing. She picked up a small hand mirror and looked into it. She realizes that Aphrodite was right at first. She does look beautiful with a her hair down and a rose in it!

He whispered into her ear softly as he starred at her reflection on the mirror. "It's a special charm for you. It really suits your beauty that is incomparable to the stars." She put down her mirror and narrowed her eyes to her hands. "Yeah. I think so too." She replied as she nodded her head slowly. "But still, I don't know what to say about my comparison you just mentioned earlier."

Still smiling, Aphrodite tilted her chin up a bit with his right hand while the left hand held the upper side of her arm gently as he got her face looking up at his. Kayleigh starred at his eyes curiously. He spoke. "Do you happen to know of whom my name comes from?" "Venus, the goddess of love?" She answered. He nodded. "That rose I gave you was only a sign of my affection for you, dearest Kayleigh." _"Dearest?" _She thought. "You're just as beautiful as the goddess, herself. Come to think of it, you're almost like her daughter or her princess who men can never take their eyes out of." He spoke to her again, caressing her cheek.

She blushed. Then her body started trembling. "You must be cold." He said as he took her by the hand. "Let's get back inside where it's warmer."

She then let go of his hand as she stood at her spot, not moving. Aphrodite turned and asked. "What's the matter?" She answered slowly. "It's. . . that something has been worrying me a while ago." "Was it something that her highness, Sienna have just spoken about the Eternal Cloth?" He asked again. She sighed. "It's something that makes me feel like that I'm not going to be the Bronze saint to claim it and become an Eternal Saint Knight. I've felt so dizzy in the midst of all those thoughts."

He walked to her, took her hand and after he took her to her bed, he had her sitting next to him. "It's just like the verse in your song. 'Forget those painful sorrows'. Remember? Don't try to think too much about the future and don't even worry. You should be patient and just wait until the time comes and when it does, you'll find satisfactory." She looked at him and slowly nodded in agreement. Then she somehow started crying a little.

"What's wrong now, darling? There's no reason to start crying." Spoke the Pisces Saint as he tried to comfort her.

Sher wiped her tears, and mumbled. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be crying. But sometimes, I do wish I can be of help for all of you than just myself. Even my family. But then again, I'm becoming foolish. Even though I'm not that pretty. The only thing I'm good at as a Bronze Saint, is summoning sea squalls with my anger. And yet, another thing I can do was using my voice as a weapon."

Aphrodite stroked her cheek again and said. "Kayleigh. Don't say such a thing like that, dear. You got to know that you are beautiful." She looked up at him and as he knew it, Kayleigh rested her head, nuzzling on his chest and hugged him. Then she looked up to him and spoke slowly. "Well, the only thing that is hard about being a patient Bronze Saint Knight is that you've got hardly a whole lot of things waiting in store for you."

Aphrodite smiled and hugged her back with a yellow rose in his hand. Then he realizes something that he had quite forgotten during the night. He still has something to tell Kayleigh.

As he let go of her, and held his hands on her fore arms, he said. "Kayleigh, dearest dear. There's one thing that I haven't said to you tonight, still." She asked. "And. . . What is it?" He paused and before she knows afterwards, Aphrodite put his hand on her shoulder first, then he had her lying on her bed by her back. He had himself standing on his knees above her. "Eh? What are you doing, Aphrodite-sama?" She asked again. She stared at him shyly as he looked down at her eyes, still smiling warmly.

Then he leaned his head close to hers as his hand moved along her chest. Kayleigh can feel his hands all over her cheeks, her neck, and her collar bone at the same time. She shivered among the smooth touch. "It's only something that expresses my thanks in return of your singing, this very night." He answered as he moved in more closer. Then unexpectedly, his lips have touched hers.

Kayleigh felt surprised as her heart began to beat again. _"Wh- Why? Why. . . did he just kissed me?" _She thought. She closed her eyes upon trying to ignore the fact that she actually enjoyed the kiss. _"So deep and soft. It feels like I'm floating."_

When the kiss ended, Kayleigh blushed and whimpered as she moved her arms up to her chest. She tried to breathe steadily too. "Wasn't that. . ." She's about to ask shyly. "It's love, is it not?" He answered before she asked another word. She began to tremble again. She muttered. A bit of tears form in her eyes but, she tried to fight them. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this. My heart's beating like there will be no end and I'm feeling scared." Aphrodite laid his hand on her cheek one more time. She looked up with a look that was almost frightened and shy at the same time. "There's no need to be afraid, darling." He answered. "It's only a charm to make you feel better."

He gave her another kiss and this time, Kayleigh have deepened it as she close her eyes while her heart was beating steadily. She can feel that her towel was about to be removed by his hand. Her blush only gotten darker only a little. Then very soon, as she and the Gold Saint of Pisces shared compassionate love, she was asleep.

* * *

M.S.K: Ano, Aphrodite-sama. . . You really liked the chapter?

Aphrodite: I really do. (Takes Kaoru's hands.)

Seiya: (Sighs) Love. You won't mind us, will you? Hmm? (Blinks his eyes)

Aphrodite: Yes, we're only talking.

M.S.K: Yes, you know. You see Seiya-san, this is kind of a conversational moment.

Seiya: No worries. Hakuna Matatta. Over and out. (Winks his eye. Then leaves)

Kaoru & Aphrodite: (Stares at Seiya running off)

Seiya: (Slinks back to the others)

Hyoga: How are they doing?

Seiya: (Clears throat and whispers) Silver lining.

Everyone: Oh. .


	6. Capture! Meeting the Four Black Saints!

Chapter 6: Capture! Meeting the Four Black Saint Kings!

Chapter updated and edited in a brand new way. Enjoy and feel free to review and comment.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada. All rights reserved.

* * *

During that night, Kayleigh was having a dream as she slept on.

_Dream Sequence:_

_Kayleigh ran along a trail in a deep, pale forest. "Kayleigh. . ." A familiar voice called out. She stopped and gasped for air before she can speak. "Aphro. . . Aprhodite-sama! Is it you?!" She continued to run until she met up to a large sparkling blue lake surrounded by roses. She looked around and then, saw Aphrodite in his gold cloth standing on the water in the middle of the lake. She gasped as she ran along the water to meet him. "Aphrodite-sama! I've been searching all over! I was so worried!" She cried as she hugged him. He hugged her back. Then he spoke softly. "Kayleigh, darling." She looked up and she saw a small frown on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I have to warn you but, I hope you'll forgive me." He answered. She paused just to listen. He spoke slowly. "This is my last confession with you, my dear. Because for now, I have to leave you." "What are you talking about? We should always be together." Pleaded Kayleigh as she began to have tears filling her eyes. "We could've but, we couldn't because. . ." "Because what?" She demanded._

_Then, the wind blew and rose petals scattered everywhere around her. She flinched. Then after bracing herself of the flying flowers, she saw the gold saint transforming into the fish that resembled the Pisces Constellation! She gasped at the sight she saw and she ran to him to give him another hug for love. But sadly, he started to float away._

_"Because, even though you're a Saint Knight like me as well, your heart was not meant to be mine." He replied in telepathy. As he floated up higher and higher into the air, Kayleigh cried and fell to her knees, reaching out her hand for him to come back. "What does that mean? Am I not good enough for a Bronze Saint?" He answered as he began to disappear. "The answer to your question doesn't matter for now. What does matter is that my advice to you was to leave this Garden of Pisces at once before you're in any danger." Still, she cried out desperately. "But, Aphrodite-sama! What kind of danger is it?!" "Farewell, dearest Kayleigh." He just spoke. Then he vanished into thin air, leaving a yellow rose falling below his trail of stardust in the air. As she caught the rose she cried out again, calling his name. "Wait! Aphrodite-sama! Aphrodite-sama!!"_

Her head jolted up as she gasped and puffed for air, wide and awake. Her heart was beating steadily after dreaming that dream. She breathed in slightly as she looked around that she's still in her room. "It's. . It's all just a dream." She shivered under her breath. Then she looked at the clock on the night stand next to her bed. It was only 12:00 midnight in the time duration after late twilight. She turned on the lamp to think about what Aphrodite said in her dream. "Why warning me to leave? Was it a sign?" She asked herself. She then saw a rose on her night stand. She knew it might be from Aphrodite. _"He must've went back to his room while I was sleeping."_

Then she had another thought. _"Am I still not good enough for a Bronze Saint?"_ She then pondered softly. "What will my family think if I'm not a member of the Bronze Saints anymore?" Then she muttered to herself. "Maybe, I'll just take my lyre and my cloth and. . . Just. . . Go away. To tell the truth to Julian-oniisama." She realizes that she's still in her towel over the night and she quickly put on some clothes.

She opened the door slowly and carefully not to disturb anyone else. "Looks like everyone was asleep by now. And I hope that Princess Sienna and her butler will be happy with their choice of being better without me. I guess I should just leave it that way because, I won't be singing again for the New Year." She whispered as she closed the door silently. As she head for the stair steps, she thought of something. She looked at the rose she had in her hand. She then decided to write something on a small piece of paper. Then she tied it to the rose's stem.

She walked over to Aphrodite's room quietly. She opened the door and stepped into the grand room. She was amazed. _"Wow. . . What a very beautiful and elegant place for him. Though, I've never been in his room before."_ She thought as she starred for a few seconds. She walked over to Aphrodite, sleeping peacefully. She starred at him for a short while and quietly slipped the rose into his hand. "I'm sorry, Pisces-sama." She whispered. Then she left the room. After she did, Aphrodite began to open hi eyes a bit.

After she went downstairs, Kayleigh placed her cloth and lyre in front of the fire place, which was flickering the whole night. She cried a bit as she starred at the portrait of her elder brother in his Poseidon Scale.

She spoke with her voice trembling a bit. "Well Oniisama, I blew it. I could've got fit because I was cocky and I was lazy. Sorry, Oniisama. I'll never be another Marine. . ." Then, Hades came in and interrupted. "Hush, child. No need to say such sad things. So, come on. Give Hades a smile." Kayleigh wiped her tears and just sighed. He spoke again. "You know what I think? I think that the Princess and her butler were going to let you have the Eternal Cloth anyway because, they liked your brother." "Oh." She answered surprisingly. "They'll kick off some other Saint Knight who's been training for it all year." "Oh dear." "But that doesn't matter. And the cloth will be absolutely powerful to control as well, but no one will blame you. They'll blame your brother for having you as a sister." "Oh dear." She said.

He continued. "And of course, there will be little sea animals who are waiting for their favorite princess to return, taking a look up at the water's surface with bright eyes and discovered floating above them. . . was nothing but multicolored foam but, the others might say to your siblings, 'Never mind. At least Kayleigh had a huge laugh'."

She then picked up her lyre and her cloth as she headed for the front door. As she opened it, she looked at Hades with tears in her eyes once more. "Thanks, Hades. You've opened my eyes." She stepped into the blustering wind storm outside. Hades pleaded in a fake sort of way. "Kayleigh, no!" She answered. "I'm going outside. Away to the Mediterranean. It'll only be a matter of time." Hades pleaded again. "Don't go. Kayleigh!" He shut the door and locked it tight. Then he looked out at the window and watched the girl disappearing through the raging gusts of wind. He chuckled. _"It won't be long now." _He thought.

He laid his hand on the wall on the side of the window sill and it glowed with his dark cosmo. Then from the other side, the Greek symbol of the planet Pluto glowed on the surface of the wall. From watching both: Kayleigh and the sign from hiding in a few bushes, Black Dragon whispered. "Guys, that's the signal and it's time!" "Carried!" Agreed the others. Then, they silently slicked away.

A few moments later after she left the house, she wiped her tears again. "Oh! How will I tell everyone the truth when I come home?" She muttered. She then saw a small black snowflake falling. Then she saw some more falling from the sky. "What's this? How can there be such a thing as black snow?" One of the flakes landed on her hand but when she touched it, it didn't feel like real snow at all! _"Wait! This isn't actually snow falling." _

Then, evil laughter sounded out in the air. "So, Lyra Kayleigh! You've admitted defeat and you're still trying to avoid denying?" One of the voices asked. When she heard it, she laid down her cloth and got her lyre ready to fight as she searched for the one who just spoke to her. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" "Are you trying to say 'show ourselves'?" Said another voice.

Another gust of wind blew, the black snow vanished, and two dark shadows walked towards her. After taking a few small steps, they leapt up into the air. Then all of a sudden, in the middle of the wind, Kayleigh saw a black dragon and a black ice crystal flying towards her! She quickly jumped back and they hit the ground!

_"Such speed!" _She thought in surprise. The wind blew off and it revealed Black Dragon and Black Cygnus! Kayleigh readied herself again. "Who in the name of Neptune are you?!" She hissed. They just smirked. "Ooh, such powerful words, for a weakling." Snickered Black Dragon. "We hate to disturb your trip, but we felt like giving you a reception." Laughed Black Cygnus. Kayleigh scoffed. Then she observed them carefully. "I highly doubt that you two are Shiryu-san and Hyoga-san. But I don't think that you are!"

"As to be spoken out loud, you are right for a pathetic Bronze Saint." Said another voice. Kayleigh searched. "Come out or you'll be vanquished! Or I'll might show you who's pathetic around here! And I'm not afraid of you!" She hissed again. "What a challenging voice! Ha ha! Very amusing! My knees must be shaking!" Said another voice that is more bolder than the last one.

Then Kayleigh saw some black chains coming towards her direction and she quickly dodged them. Then, they disappeared. Then came in Black Andromeda and Black Pegasus!

Kayleigh felt her intensity to shiver but she took a small deep breath in order to get ready to fight. "So, there are more of you who looked like Shun-san and Seiya-san." "We do look the same as those pesky Bronze Saints but, we're more than that, little lady." Smirked Black Pegasus. Black Andromeda spoke next. "We've met before, if you would like to know."

Kayleigh stood her ground firmly. "If you guys know Seiya-san, Shun-san, Hyoga-san, and Shiryu-san, then who are you?! And what do you want?!" They got together and announced in unison. "We are the Black Saint Kings!" She paused and thought. _"I think I've heard about that group name before. They should be criminals from another part far away from Greece and of course, I've read that Athena, herself gave up on them too. They are the knights who just do whatever they please for their own evil needs."_

"Well now, Lyra Kayleigh. You seem pretty brave for a Saint Knight but, I bet that you'd admit that Seiya and the others were all down right wrong." Said Black Dragon. "What did you mean by that?!" Kayleigh snarled. "I trust everybody in the Saint Knights of Athena. Even if you would've trust them yourselves, you can be their friends too."

"Oh, what a nice thing to say. By looking at your weapon besides your cloth, you got that little string music thingie." Mocked Black Cygnus. Kayleigh got herself a little annoyed as she twitched her eye brow. She replied annoyingly. "I'm beginning to think that you must've gotten yourself through that fact. It's a lyre. Particularly different than a normal harp. These instruments were originated from Africa. And you know it. Don't you?" "Right." He mocked again. Then he received a hard bonk on the head. It was Black Pegasus' punch. "Ow! What's that for?!" He whined. Black Pegasus replied. "You've just confirmed about the instrument's constellation." Black Cygnus was annoyed himself.

"We've been watching your abilities of being a knight of Lyra but, now that the coast is clear from your singing, we advise you to come along with us, Lyra Kayleigh." Said Black Dragon as he pointed at her. "Why?" She asked. "Our reason was to have you with us, Black Saints as Black Lyra." Answered Black Andromeda.

She raised her eyebrow. _"Phht! That's crazy. Me? Become a Black Saint Knight? Yeah right. I hate being Black Lyra anyhow. There's no way that you guys can make a love slave into something __like that." _She then asked. "What'll happen if I say no?" "Hmph! If someone like you will have the nerve to say so, what'll happen will happen." Answered Black Dragon, playing with one strand from the bangs of his black hair. "What I think will happen too is that we'll might make a love slave out of you if you ever refuse in which you couldn't" Said Black Pegasus also.

Kayleigh was about to back up then she realizes that she bumped into something. Then it wrapped one of it's arms around her waist while the other wrapped the nape of her neck. She looked over and saw Black Cygnus, who had just snuck behind her to lay his hands on her. "Yeah. A love slave who will serve us, Black Saints." He said. "You know, almost every Saint team can use a pretty girl like you." She narrowed her eyes, being disgusted about what he said. Then he chuckled. "With your looks, we can also have you into our. . ." Before he can say another word, "Don't you dare touch me!" Kayleigh made a strong flinching move against his grip, causing him to step back. "I know what you're image is." She snarled. He laughed. "Woah, you moved on me there, girl. You do have a firey attitude." "Exactly. We'll have you adore us. Whether you like it or not." Said Black Andromeda.

Kayleigh then, somehow laughed against their conclusions. "Well, bozos. Nice try, but I don't think that you'll lack a try to get me into joining your group for what so ever. Not to mention trying to lay a finger on me as a total regret for the four of you."

Black Andromeda chuckled. "I do like your little pluck. But, I don't believe that you'll be brave enough to refuse our proposal." He tugged his chains. Kayleigh sneered. "Meaning that if you don't, we won't accept this proposal with words alone." Said Black Cygnus. "What is it?" She asked. "If you won't join us as Black Lyra, then we'll have no choice but to make you join us by force." Replied Black Pegasus, cracking his knuckles. Kayleigh got herself into position to fight in an attempt to get away. "Not if I can help it! But, I like to see you try and catch me with all your might! I'll fight you with my lyre only, while my cloth was put aside!" She hissed. The Black Saints were a bit startled. Black Dragon growled. "You mean, you won't wear it?" "I give my word!" She spat.

"All right then!" Shouted Black Pegasus. "Ankoku Ryuusei Ken!" Kayleigh saw the shots from his fist coming towards her and she quickly strummed the strings. The strings became a alive and they formed a spider's web to protect her! "Scylla's Web of the Harp!" She commanded. The shots disappeared when touching the strings. Then the strings came back to her instrument. "What in the. . . well it doesn't matter!" He shouted.

"Now it's our turn!" Yelled Black Dragon. "Ankoku Sho Ryu Ha!" He raised his first finger into the air and an imaginary black dragon came and flew towards her! She quickly dodged. "That won't save you! Black Blizzard!" Cried Black Cygnus, throwing his fist in the air, summoning black ice crystals! "Lion Claw!" Kayleigh cried strummed her lyre again. The strings shot out and multiplied chopping each of the crystals into dust. "This will finish you! Black Nebula Chain!" Shouted Black Andromeda lastly. He summoned his chains and it almost hit her! But just in time, she ducked and they hit the ground.

She then leapt up and shouted. "Machine Gun String!" She strummed again and the strings shot out, flying around the Black Saint Knights, giving them quite a clean hit!

"Bull's eye for the Saints of Athena!" She cried in satisfactory, thinking that she've already defeated them. "Hen's scratch!" Said Black Cygnus. "You see to be pretty strong, but we're just warming up." Said Black Pegasus as he and the others were about to stand up on their feet.

She scoffed again. "So was I. But I'll give you more fire of my own! Swaying Serenade of Poseidon!" She created a musical symphony on her lyre and it caused the raging winds to charge right a the Black Saints. "Go!" She commanded. But, Black Andromeda quickly put up a shield with his chains. "Rolling Defense!" The chains swirled up and around them and the winds blew off!

Kayleigh gasped shockingly. "Nice try young lady, but this isn't finished by a long shot!" He replied as his chains came back to him.

"Now, all together!" Cried Black Dragon. They got together to attack! First, Black Pegasus. "Ankoku Ryuusei Ken!" _"I have to counter attack!" _She thought. But, before she can put up her defense, she was clearly hit by the attack, causing her to fall on to her side! She dropped her lyre! "Aaagh!" How painful it hurt also!

She tried to get up but, it was all useless! "Trying to get up and fight again, eh? Well it's useless to stand up on your feet for now. Ankoku Sho Ryu Ha!" Cried Black Dragon! He launched his imaginary dragon again and it hit her again. "Aaaagh!" She slid along the ground, and it totally hurt her body when she landed on a big rock! "I. . . I got to get up and get my lyre!" She muttered under her trembling voice, as reached for her lyre, limping badly as she tried to move slowly on the ground as she could get. But, her body was getting weak!

"Don't even try for it! Black Blizzard!" Black Cygnus threw his fist again and again, black ice crystals fell on top of her like a meteor shower! "Aaugh!" She was badly hurt by that too! _"No matter what, I have to escape from those vile monsters! Even if it means dying for you, Julian-oniisama! I have to escape in order to reach you again once I get back! But, why am I weak?!" _She thought, desperately.

"Ah, give up already. You're all weak, and you would've been dead by now. Black Nebula Chain!" Hissed Black Andromeda, summoning his last attack! As he does, the chains quickly multiplied! As they flew in her direction, it hurt Kayleigh's body all over the place! She tried hard not to cry or scream but, it's already too late to resist! Among how awful the pain tore through her, it really hurt! Tears of pain showed up in her eyes and she was getting an urge to scream in terror for help. "Aaaaagh!"

With her arms wobbling badly, she still tried to reach for her lyre. "Ju. . . Julian. . . Oniisama." She muttered. Then something pinned her hand and her head against the ground. She barely looked up and she saw the Black Saints surrounding her space. Black Pegasus had his foot on her hand while Black Andromeda had his on her head. Black Dragon and Black Cygnus had her lyre and her cloth in their hands.

"As we've told you before, it's useless to get up and battle us again. We're not like any other Saint Knight you know." Said Black Dragon. Kayleigh grunted and struggled to move but, her body was badly injured and weary. "We can't have you escaping right now." After he and Black Pegasus got their feet out of the way, Black Andromeda summoned his chains again. But, before Kayleigh can try to get away by limping, the chains caught her by wrapping themselves around her ankles, her wrists, her waist until finally, her neck! Then he used the rest to bind her wrists and ankles together so, she won't run off. He had them as tight as he could get. It really hurt her very much! _"The pain! The agony! Feels like. . . Like being stabbed. . . By. . . A thousand. . Knives!" _Her mind spoke as she tried to flinch. _"Now, I'm trapped!"_

She grunted and moaned in great pain. "Painful, isn't it?" Asked Black Andromeda. She stared at him helplessly. "Uncomfortable?" Asked Black Cygnus, mockingly. "Aw, good!" "It's just like in Greek Mythology. The princess, Andromeda was chained to a rock in the seashore to calm the anger of the Sea God." Said Black Pegasus. Black Dragon finished. "Now, we had Lyra Kayleigh. A love slave chained up to calm the anger of Death Queen Island."

"Death. . . Queen. . . Island?" Asked Kayleigh through her choking. She can barely breathe. "Yes, an island off the other side of Greece in the Mediterranean Coast. That's where us, Black Saints were from." He answered.

She stared at him and Black Cygnus holding her cloth and her instrument. "Whatever it is you're all doing with my belongings, . . I can't let you have them!" She grunted. "Who says that we're after just your cloth and your lyre?" Asked Black Cygnus. Kayleigh was questioned. "We're here for only taking you and your tools to Death Queen Island, ourselves." Answered Black Pegasus.

The words send a shock to her heart and mind. _"Oh no! Not there!" _"But, don't worry though. You'll see things soon enough." Said Black Andromeda, first kneeling down, then pulled her up close to his chest with his chains. He put his hand over her neck as his other hand held the chain tightly. "Now, you be a good little girl and quietly do as you're told." She gasped softly. "That's better, unless you want to feel the caress of my Black Fang Chains." He finished. She then shivered.

Black Pegasus then crouched down with a small bottle of liquid in his hands. He grabbed out a small dish and poured a bit into it. He looked into her eyes in an evil matter, wearing an evil smirk on his face. The looks of it made Kayleigh whimper a bit. "But however, for tonight, we'll just have to let you sleep for a while. Hey, Black Andromeda, hold her up a bit. Will ya'?" Then he did so.

As the Black Pegasus Knight had the little dish of liquid up to her mouth, pouring the liquid down her throat, Kayleigh let out a soft scream! "Someone! Help me!" Then after that, he moved the empty dish away from her, Kayleigh can feel her mind shutting down and she drifted off into a slight slumber. "Now, no one can hear you." Said Black Dragon. They all chuckled. Then they carried their hostage and her belongings off to the horrid and hazardous Death Queen Island.

Hades, who have watched the whole thing, muttered to himself proudly for being so clever. "Now, let's see how she likes it there." He then, closed the curtains at the window.

"It's a cold night, Hades." Said Aphrodite in his light lilac robe, looking from up the stairway. "If only someone would stoke my fire." Hades replied as he went upstairs. "Well, it'll be rude not too. Autumn has arrived already."

* * *

Sienna: Oh my.

Seiya: Now, that's a serious chapter.

M.S.K: Yup. It takes a whole lot of writing to get the story's plot flowing.

Hyoga: You can say that again.

Shun: Now, that's a really serious move of Black Pegasus, putting you to sleep and then they all capture your character, taking her to Death Queen Island.

M.S.K: Yeah. It's the same thing like episode 40 and episode 41 on your show, Shun-san. You've been tied up by the chains of your rivals, Leda and Spica but, you got out of it, bash them up and saved June-chan.

Shun: Exactly.

Ikki: I sure hope your character won't end up like I did back at that island.

M.S.K: Oh, you just watch and wait Ikki-san.


	7. Torture and Even More Worries

Chapter 7: Torture and Even More Worries

Hey, sorry that it took so long but anyways, here it is. Enjoy and feel free to review an comment.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Battle B-daman. Characters rightfull belong to Masami Kurumada and Eiji Inuki.

Minor note: One title of a song was from an anime video game. Gomenasai.

* * *

A long long while, in a hut of the Black Saint Kings at Death Queen Island, Kayleigh was still asleep from Black Pegasus' sleeping medicine as she was kept prisoner among the chains of Black Andromeda that held her to a wall.

Then, the Black Saints came up to her in her prison. Black Andromeda woke her up with one whip lash from his chains. "Wake up, you little whelp!" Luckily, the whip strike woke her up. She moaned after yawning. "What time is it?" Then she had her eyes wide awake. "What is this place?" "You're in Death Queen Island, dear." Black Dragon answered. She looked around and she saw the island's volcano out the window in the distance. She swallowed hard for she feared volcanoes more than anything she's merely afraid of.

"We've figured that you'll wake up sooner or later." Chuckled the black armored Dragon Knight again. She growled as she tried to move but, the chains are the things that held her back. She struggled but, it's no use. "Release me at once! You hear me?!" "Or what?" Asked Black Cygnus mockingly again. " I'll bind up all of you with my lyre's strings!" She growled again.

Then they all laughed after that. Kayleigh was really annoyed, herself. "Well, thanks for trying, Lyra. But we're afraid not." Said Black Andromeda. "Yeah." Laughed Black Pegasus. "Once we have you here, you'll be Black Lyra for sure. But, if the Bronze Saints will ever come to your rescue, we'll defeat them literally." "You won't get away with that simple minded trick!" Kayleigh quarreled. He starred at her. "Try and stop us girl, but we're Black Saints. We will get away with it. And it that, there's no other knight here to stop us. In fact, there'll be no one in this world to stop us from getting revenge on Athena. The Goddess of War and Wisdom."

Kayleigh then found a smooth stone next to her foot and she kicked it high enough to reach Black Pegasus' head! It flew towards his head and it hit him clearly with a clean knock among the helmet! "Ouch! Now, that's going to leave a dent on the metal!" He rubbed his head and starred at her. "Geez! Apparently, despite your attitude, you hardly had a role of a hostage."

"That means you're all wrong about that foolish statement from the first start! In the name of Athena herself, I do know that they'll might come here!" She shouted. The Black Saints were a bit questioned. "Once they've dealt with you and have got me out of this, I will see that them and Sienna will give you nothing except the punishment that all of you will deserve! Besides, revenge won't give you anything!"

"Brave talk! Ha ha! Very impressive!" Laughed Black Cygnus as he chuckled with the others. "But, you're our prisoner and you should be enjoying yourself. You will become Black Lyra and you mustn't refuse this time." "Everything will be new as you change your mind to don your new cloth." Said Black Dragon. "No. . . Never! And you can't make me!" She shouted.

Then another whip lash stroke her. But, Kayleigh ignored the pain and starred at Black Andromeda fiercely. Even though he's startled by her eyes, he sneered. "Better try that again before my Black Fang will find you. So, you should better watch your mouth, harper girl!" She growled again. "Hmph! Still gawking at me with that look?! Heh!" He sneered. "Black Pegasus. I need your fists than just my own chains." He chuckled as he walked up behind her back. She began to flinch a bit about what'll happen next. _"If only I had it with me to protect me as Onii-sama had just said before I've begun my training."_ She thought.

In the meantime, back in the House of the Saint Knights, Miho, Shunrei, and Elli were setting up a long marble carved table with plates of breakfast food. Miho sighed. "Gee, we sure are lucky to have a singing saint like Kayleigh. Even though she isn't the only Saint Knight born with Lyra as a guardian constellation." "That's for sure." Said Shunrei. "I wonder if she ever learns to sing in order to cure injuries. I can recall last time around, she healed one of Shiryu's battle scratches. I thought that it'll never go away. But thank her and heaven for her voice." "We're all proud of her show that she performed for everyone and the Princess. But she's been so quiet ever since she came back. I never seen her being that heavy in silence before. I wonder why." Wondered Elli. Miho answered. "She's probably tired. She's been excited before her arrival to the party, I heard. Probably, having a lot of strawberry shortcake. But, let's forget about last night and we should call her and the boys to come downstairs. She'll be full of new energy when she eats our latest surprise breakfast we prepared to show her honor about her performance." Shunrei and Elli both agreed with Miho and nodded after the table setting was done.

"I'm glad to see that table full of food in this way. Even for Kayleigh-chan." Said a pretty girl with blond hair and dressed in a pink dress decorated with red hibiscus flowers. "Oh. Esmeralda. You're finished already?" Asked Miho. She nodded. "It took me a long time to get all these pancakes going." "They do look exquisite." Said Shunrei, smelling the fresh aroma of the pancakes. "No wonder why you're good at cooking." Said Elli. "Thank you and, I do hope Ikki-sama will like my love filled pancakes with the love filled maple syrup I made for him." She replied, smiling as she put them at the center of the table. "I'm sure he will." Said Miho. Then she remembers something. "Oh! Remember the other day, Kayleigh sang her morning song, 'Good Morning! Breakfast'?" Esmeralda answered. "Oh yes! It's a really cute one. I hope she sings it again today." "Indeed, it'll be fun." Said Elli.

Then they all called out from downstairs, one by one. "Time to get up, Saint Knights! Breakfast!" "It's all here waiting for you! Come and get it while it's still hot!" "And, Lyra Kayleigh! We made something special, just for you!" "Ikki-sama! I had a surprise for you too!" Everyone came downstairs, all dressed up in their civilian clothes. However, Hades was smirking that he didn't see Kayleigh at all. According to his plan. At first, Seiya looked a bit groggy around the eyes, then he saw the table filled with plates of food. He rubbed his eyes and smiled excitedly. "Wow! Miho-chan! Shunrei-chan! Elli-chan! It all looks so good!" He lunged in for the first bites. Then, Hades grabbed him by the collar. "Don't try to think about, Seiya. Everyone will be getting a chance to eat. It's not like one's going to eat more than one plate at once." "You're no fun at most times, Hades." He groaned.

Everyone had sat down at the table. Shiryu cleared his throat and announced as he stood up to raise his glass. "First, I would like to propose a toast for the new Lyra Saint and her first performance for her highness, Princess Sienna." "I do say so too. I agreed with the Dragon." Said Seiya, rising up to raise his glass too. Everyone stood up and raised their glasses. "To Lyra Kayleigh and the Princess!" They announced in unison. Except Hades of course. Then they all sat back down to eat. Keir and his two friends were enjoying their food a lot. After having his first bites, Ikki smiled at Esmeralda. "These pancakes are great, Esmeralda. Even the syrup's rich in flavor." Esmeralda blushed. "I'm glad you liked them." Ikki did intend to be a little embarrassed when he saw Jabu, Seiya, and Hyoga starring at him. Esmeralda did see what's going on and just giggled.

However, before he took a sip from his glass, Shun was realizing two empty seats. He turned to his brother. "Did you notice something, nii-san?" "What is it, Shun?" He asked back. Shun whispered into Ikki's ear. "Yeah." He answered. "Now, hold on a minute." He announced. Shun announced next. "Where's Aphrodite and Kayleigh?" Everyone stopped.

"If you're missing me, then I'm coming right down." Said a voice. It's Aphrodite of Pisces looking down from the stairway. "Oh, there you are!" Said Miho being surprised. Aphrodite came down with Kayleigh's note in his hands. "Come have some breakfast, Aphrodite." Said Hyoga, smiling. As he sat down, Hyoga realizes a small frown in his face. "Hey. What's wrong, Pisces?" Asked Deathmask of the Cancer Cloth. "Yeah, why the long face?" Asked Aldebaran of Taurus.

Aphrodite looked up at everyone being concerned about him. He answered. "Had any of you seen Kayleigh? I can't find her anywhere in this household." "Wasn't she still in her room? She might be pretty sleepy after last night. I've seen she's really excited about the party before her performance." Said Milo. "I've looked but, she's not there, though. All I found was her nap sack." "Now I'm surprised, Ikki-sama." Whispered Esmeralda to Ikki. "She wouldn't be sleeping late before singing her morning song for us." Ikki nodded.

"Well, maybe she's at the Graude Training Department where we normally go to. You know, to do more training or maybe playing her lyre." Suggested Seiya. "I've checked there earlier, but she wasn't there either. Now I'm curious to know where she is." "Why is that?" Asked Camus. "Well, when I woke up this morning, she left me the yellow rose which I gave her and this little note. Take a look." Hades again left the table and went upstairs. Shun notices it too.

Aphrodite gave Seiya the piece of paper that she left over night. He read it and his eyes widened. "Why?" He mumbled. "What is it, Seiya?" Asked Shiryu. "Have a look." He answered as he show it to him " 'Am I not good enough? Kayleigh.' That's strange. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe she thinks that we can't afford her or something?" He said as he passed the note for everyone to look and pass around. "I know. That's really awkward." Answered Aphrodite. "I've figured that if she's not in any number of places we usually know, she must've left this place with depression."

Everyone stared in surprise. "Are you sure?" Asked Ikki. He nodded. Everyone was now questioning each other about what had happened to the new girl. "I remembered hearing the Princess saying something about deciding which knight should be wearing the Eternal Cloth of Lyra from the party." Said Keir. Everyone stopped whispering to each other to listen. "She also spoke about an idea of deciding which one to disqualify and that knight will be the Saint Knight who's the most unfit." Said Wen.

Everyone paused. "You're right, you two. During the rest of the party, I've been seeing Kayleigh being extremely quiet and a little depressed about something being lodged into her head." Said Ikki. "Yes, nii-san. I've never seen her being so quiet before. She doesn't even speak when the Princess' announcements were still going on in that time." Agreed Shun. "And it's like she's been feeling gloomy when the idea spoke out like, we'll never forgive Kayleigh at all." Said Hyoga.

Then, Seiya's eyes widened up more. "So that's why she went away! She must've felt terrible by mistake!" Now, Aphrodite was really worried than before. "I hope she's all right. I just hope that nothing bad has happened to her. She might be out somewhere in the outskirts of Greece, crying and upset!" He buried his face in his hands. "I'm so scared! I've never felt this way before! Even though, a Gold Saint Knight such as myself, I wasn't suppose to!"

"Calm down, Aphrodite! I'm sure she's okay. Don't forget that she's a Saint Knight just like us." Said Saga of Gemini. A close brother to the Marine General of the Sea Dragon Scale, Kanon. Who retired from being a Saint Knight with him. Aphrodite looked up and wiped his tears. "Besides, we have the Steel Saints and the Silver Dragon Saints; Keir, Wen, and Li to search for us." Said Silver Saint Knight, Misty of the Lizard Cloth.

"Don't you worry, Aphrodite. We'll be sure to find her." Said Daichi of the Earth Fox. "We'll find her big time." Said Ushio of the Water Sword Fish. "Even though sleeping late last night was tough." Said Sho of the Sky Toucan. "We'll always team up." Said Keir as he got together with the Steel Saints and the two brothers. "But, this is an emergency. Even though we have Saints without constellations." Said Aphrodite with his voice trembling a bit. "What else have we got?"

Then came in, sliding down the stairs a small boy with red hair and dressed in a training uniform. He stood up firmly with his chest up. "Me!" He provoked. "Kiki?" Asked Mu and Shiryu. "Mu's Saint Knight Apprentice, Kiki at your service. So, there's a girl missing from our group and you want us to bring her back?" He said. Aphrodite nodded. "Geez." Said Hyoga. "He's small but, he's fast." "With energy powers." Agreed Seiya. "But, that's all I've got with his training." Said Mu. "Please, Mu-sama! I promise that I won't mess up this time. I'll give you a message when we get back. Please? Please? Pretty please?" "All right." His master answered. "Okay!" He exclaimed, jumping.

Shunrei gave them something. "Use this to find her anywhere. It's a detector." They starred at the piece of technology. "If you find her again, report the news to us immediately and we'll come to see her right away." Said Shiryu. "No problem!" Said Sho. "Thanks!" Said Daichi.

Then he turned to everyone. "Okay. Now, let's get this sorted out. Keir and his comrades will search around Athens. Both; uptown and downtown. Then Western and Eastern Greece. Kiki, Ushio, Sho and I will search for her in both, the South and Northern parts." Then, they all put their hands together. "Let's do it, Saint Knights!" They gave each other a high five! "Now, let's get going!" Said Keir. Then they all ran out the door in a quick wink to begin their search.

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. "Well, Steel Saints will be Steel Saints." Said Miho. "If they can't find her, then we'll just have to lie low with the Princess until Orfeo turns out soon." Said Seiya. "We have to let Tatsumi know and inform the news to her." Said Ikki.

Shun smiled too. Then he felt something vibrating in his pocket. It's Kayleigh's pearl hair piece! He pulled it out of the pocket. It was shaking. The pearl was changing into a purple color and it was making a silent, soft, thin, and faint squeal. _"The pearl was acting strange all of a sudden." _He thought. _"Was it trying to tell me something about Kayleigh? Was she in danger?"_

Hades looked at the group at the dining table then, walked off. "Hmph!" Then he thought to himself. _"They'll be back. But, she won't be. The Black Saints will be keeping her in Death Queen Island for a while. Then with her being there, everyone will find out that she'll be gone forever and she'll be out of my way for good! Then I can use her body to trap my real enemy! Poseidon!"_

Back at Death Queen Island, in the Dark Saints' hideout, Kayleigh was screaming with pain as Black Andromeda continue to whiplash her with his black chains while Black Pegasus continued to punch her on account of her, refusing more than once about becoming Black Lyra or their love slave. The more slashes and punches they gave her, the more painful it can get! Kayleigh tried hard to ignore the pain with all of her might, but she's slowly losing strength to stay strong as she was still tied up by the black chains.

"Grr! Just give up already! Resisting won't help much, I hope you know!" He yelled. He then gave her another whiplash. This time, she didn't bear to make another squeal of agony. "Heh! Little twerp! I would've liked to hear you scream a little more than than last time!" Laughed Black Pegasus. "Just watching you doing so makes me give you more of something like this!" He gave her a hard karate punch on the back, causing her body to jolt up a bit. Kayleigh made a faint squeal of pain. He gave her another as Black Andromeda gave her another whiplash. "Aaaagh!" She let out another dreadful scream. Black Andromeda smirked as he chuckled. "That's better! Scream even more! In fact, louder than that!" Laughed Black Pegasus again.

Before he can hit her again, Kayleigh growled like an angry sea dragon as she stared at him angrily. "What makes you think that I'm going to scream again, you dumb barnacle head!" He was shocked. "Barnacle head?! That's it, you piece of tuna tripe!" Then, he and Black Andromeda got themselves ready to make another blow.

But, before that. "That's enough for now, you two." Said Black Dragon. "But. . ." Pleaded Black Pegasus. "Hades won't allow any of us to waste our strength for the final part of his plan." Said Black Cygnus. "Oh. Right." He replied. "Let's just leave her at this." Said Black Andromeda. Then, Black Pegasus took one last look on Kayleigh, lowering her head after all the the tormenting they did with her. She's now all injured and a bit weak.

"Heh! Serves you right! That's just a taste of what we can do to you!" He then grabbed her neck and held her face up to his. "Make another wrong move then, you'll be the first fish to fry." He dropped her from his grip and snickered as he walked off with the others to another room.

After they're gone for a moment, Kayleigh was all alone in her prison, thinking. _"I wonder what everyone's doing now. I bet they must be looking everywhere in Greece for me. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, everyone. Please come soon. If you can't find this island, then I'll might find a way to contact you." _Then she thought up an idea! _"Wait a minute! Maybe I'll have to. Even if it means draining some of my strength like what my brother told me!"_

_Flashback__: _She can remember the time when she first did her training. She watched her brother's demonstration of how he uses his cosmo with his scale. He told her to do the same thing next. _"Kayleigh! You too!" "Oh! Hai!"_ She tried but, Julian can see that her cosmo was still weak for someone younger than him. She used to always give up upon thinking that she won't be able to do it at all. He encouraged her. _"Keep going, Kayleigh!" "But, onii-sama! I can't do it!" _She complained in her flashback. But, her brother was always there to giver her helpful hints. _"I remembered one night, we sat on a rock, looking at the stars and he taught me this one." _She thought again in memory.

_"Remember, Kayleigh. Whenever you're in trouble, your cosmos' contact with your pearl can always save your life than just your cloth during a battle." _He said in her flashback. Her younger self asked. _"It can?" _He nodded as he held her hands._ "That's something that all of us, Marine Generals should remember. Whenever we're in danger. And don't forget. It's always a Marine __Knight's responsibility to protect one and another. That way, you'll be safe from any harm coming from any enemy. This should always help you, Kayleigh."_

_"Those are the only words that he've taught me. Whenever I had my own problems. Ever since I gave that pear away to this person named Shun. Wait a minute! Shun? Is he really the. . . No! I don't think so! Whoever that little boy is, I have to get the pearl back." _She looked over, saw her belongings and began to think of a plan carefully. _"All right! I got it! When those four play brains either kept themselves busy in that room or go to bed, I'll use my cosmo to give the Saints an S.O.S. Signal with a song, burn the chains that have binded me, grab my belongings, sneak out of this domicile, and get out of this island!" _"I'll have to wait all night if I have to." She mumbled.

The day began to pass onward. Later on during the afternoon, everyone at the Saint's House are waiting for the Steel Saints, and the Silver Dragon Saints to return for the news about Kayleigh. "It's already five hours since they left and they haven't returned." Sighed Camus. "True. We don't even know of what just happened to her." Agreed Milo. "Do you guys think we should call the police, maybe?" Asked Ichi of the Bronze Hydra Cloth. "I don't know. Maybe the Princess will know what to do." Said Jabu. Everyone sighed of what they think might have happened to Kayleigh. Few of them had some suggestions to help and speed the search.

In the midst of all this, Shun sighed too. Then he again stared at the pearl hair piece. _"Where is she?" _He thought as he stared at the sky beyond the sunset._ "Kayleigh. You are a good Saint Knight of Lyra, if only Orfeo have returned as soon as possible to hear your voice. You shouldn't just be so worried and start vanishing into thin __water. If you can, contact us towards the gift you have given me. After all, I've spent all of my days dreaming about you and waiting at the beaches to wait for your return. Wherever you are Kayleigh, please return to my heart."_

Then, Aphrodite came up upon him. "Shun, I know what you're thinking." He looked up and asked. "Eh? What is it?" He answered. "There's something I haven't spoke to you or the others just yet. To tell you the truth, I was the one who spend the night with that girl." He nodded. "I know you did." Aphrodite continued. "You see, whenever I saw the girl being thoughtful and concerned about something, I believed that it's about the gift you're holding in your hands." Shun looked down and stared at the hair piece again. "But, I thought that she's. . ." Aphrodite broke into his sentence. "Yes but, the reason I was with her at most times is because I do know that she's looking for this beautiful object as much as you're looking for her too." Shun stared at him in discovery. "Kayleigh, herself?" He asked.

* * *

Seiya: Oh boy. . Now that's kidnapping a hostage.

M.S.K: Yup. But my character did kicked a rock on one of the Black Saints. After all the reason I had them involved on this story is because they are my favorite Saint Seiya villain.

Shun: Oh! Kaoru-chan! Don't tell me that you. .

M.S.K: Of course not, Shun-san! What I mean is that I like the joy about you and the rest of you guys beat them up to the end. Well, especially you, Shiryu-san. You did cure Seiya-san.

Everyone: (Stares at each other. Then shrugs.)


	8. Escape to Greece!

Chapter 8: Escape to Greece!

Hey, sorry that it took so long to get this new and improved chapter updated. My computer intends to slow down at most times. Well, here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada. All rights reserved.

Minor note: The song in this chapter is not mine. It's from one of Universal's memorable movies. Plus, one part was from a script from one of Disney's famous musical movies. Gomenasai nee.

* * *

As night began to fall at Death Queen Island, Kayleigh is happening to notice that the Four Black Saints were fortunately still in the other room of their hideout. She figured that it was time to start her escape attempt.

_"I think it's time."_ She closed her eyes to concentrate her focus with her cosmo. It began to glow around her body. Her telepathic voice spoke out loud. _"Seiya-san! Shiryu-san! Hyoga-san! Shun-san! Ikki-san! Everyone! Can you hear me? If you can, listen to my cosmo's voice!"_

Back at the House of the Saints, everyone was inside, still waiting for the others to return when the air of the night got cold. "I wonder what's taking so long for them. I'm sure they can't be far away." Said Jabu. "I'm sure they're all right. But, we all have to hope for the girl, though." Answered Seiya.

Then they heard a fanfare coming from the doors. Everyone assembled in rank. Then, stepped into the house was Princess Sienna, Tatsumi, and Mel. Everyone bowed. Then Seiya asked the Princess. "Hey, your highness. Did you hear the news about Kayleigh." She nodded. "I have. I've sent searchers to find her with the Steel Saints and the Three Silver Dragon Saints. But so far, we had nothing in report about her at all. She wasn't even at the beaches either."

Seiya sighed. "Gee. I wonder where she have wandered off to. With such worries that she didn't speak to us of." Then he gasped! "Maybe she might have tried to return to her own ocean world by foot and fin!" Mel then spoke. "The Mediterranean Sea? Why! It'll take a full grown merman like, four hours to get there!" "Now, I'm really scared." Whimpered Tatsumi. "Why should you be if you're a butler?" Mocked Mel. He was startled.

"Wait a minute! I'm getting something here!" Exclaimed Shun as he stared at the object in his hands. Everyone gathered around him to see what's going on. "What is it, Andromeda?" Asked everyone in unison. "Look everyone." He answered. Everyone looked at the pearl hair piece in his hands. The pearl in the center of the magnolia flower decoration was glowing in the hue of purple again! It meant fear! It was rattling and shaking too. It did made another faint squeal as if it were calling for help! "What is it? Is it a sign or a distress signal from her in that pearl?" Asked Ikki. His brother nodded. "I'm sure. It must be her cosmo!"

Then a voice rang in the room and music started in the air. "Hey! Is that music?" Asked Jabu. It's Kayleigh's singing voice in telepathy!

"_Don't lose your way with each passing day. You've come so far. Don't throw it away."_

Everyone gasped. "That's Kayleigh's voice coming through the pearl!" Said Mel. "She's using her cosmo to contact us!" Exclaimed Sienna. "I know that technique from Poseidon." The voice continued to sing.

"_Live believing. Dreams are for weaving. Wonders are waiting to start. Live your story. Faith, hope, and glory. Hold to the truth in your heart."_

"What a beautiful sound." Exclaimed Aphrodite calmly. "I've never heard anything so soothing." Said Misty.

"_If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever! As high our souls can fly. . . The clouds roll by for you and I. . ."_

"Another song from her!" Exclaimed Seiya. "I know that one very well. It's called If We Hold On Together!" Said Hyoga. _"Everyone! Can you hear me there?! I'll reach you back!" _The voice from the pearl squealed. "That sounds like Kayleigh!" Said Shiryu.

The glow from the pearl then faded away. "Oh! Wait! Kayleigh!" Shun cried to it but, it was too late. He then sighed. "Wow! That's amazing of her!" Exclaimed Jabu. "But she didn't even tell us where she is." Said Aldebaran. "We should report to the Steel Saints and the Silver Dragons." Said Seiya. "Splendid idea. I'll meet her later when you've got her back." Said Sienna as she was about to leave with Tatsumi and Mel. "We'll notify you once we got her back." Said Seiya. She turned and nodded. Then she head back to her mansion.

In the meantime at Death Queen Island, Kayleigh burned her cosmo on the last bond of the chains that held her right wrist. Finally, they snapped apart! Her cosmo subsided to rest. "Phew! That should do it. Now, to escape. I sure hope everyone gets the message." She panted as she whispered to herself.

She listened to the wall of what the Black Saints were doing in the other room. "Man, we never heard a word from her all day now." "Listen. We'll get her to join us. Although, it will take time, Black Pegasus!" Said Black Dragon. "What I do think is that we're all wasting time with her." Said Black Cygnus. "Ahh, she is only shark bait for Hades-sama." Sighed Black Andromeda.

"They'll keep themselves busy while I get out of this place." She snickered softly.

She walked over to a window, took out a narwhal tusk knife that was made from her kingdom and cut the whole window out. When it's loose, she gathered up her belongings. First she squeezes her cloth box through the hole since it was big enough. Next, she picks up her lyre, straps it onto her waist with a white shash she's been keeping with her, and climbs out through the window.

Now, she was free! She picks up her cloth box, straps it behind her back and starts her escape towards the far-off sea cliffs ahead. _"There! That way, I'll just swim back to Greece which is dead ahead!"_

Moments after she left the hideout, Black Cygnus came into the cell just to find that the girl had escaped from her prison! He searched the room to see if she's hiding somewhere. But so far, there happens to be no sign or trace of her. However, what he just found was that the window was cut opened. "She's gone!" He gasped.

He ran to the others. "You guys!" "What is it this time, Black Cygnus?" Asked Black Dragon. "It's the girl." He panted under his breath. "Eh? Could she be playing hide and go seek on us?" Black Pegasus laughed. "No, you numb skull! What I was trying to say is that she made an escape!" "She escaped?! But how?!" Black Pegasus asked with his eyes widening with anger. "Never mind that for now, let's search for her around the island and bring her back!" Black Dragon declared. Then they took off.

At a small meadow near the sea cliffs, Kayleigh took a small rest after running. "Whew! Glad I got that knife with me. It sure does come in handy." She smiled. "Arigatou, onii-sama. To become a Saint Knight, you sure have taught me well." Then her smile went down again. "But, I don't think I've become one, yet. What have I done? What else can I do now?"

Then she heard a voice shouting from behind! "There she is!!" She spun around and she saw four shadows pacing up to her. The Black Saint Kings! _"When did they. . ?!" _She thought. "Well, well, well. The canary is out of her cage. But sadly, you won't be." Chuckled Black Dragon.

She hesitated for a short while and she headed towards the path she's about to take.

As Kayleigh ran off, Black Andromeda was about to launch his chain towards her heels. "You won't get away!" Then, the chain hits a small rock instead when they're about to reach her feet. She continued to run. "Darn! Missed!" He snarled. "Let's keep going!" Said Black Pegasus.

Kayleigh continued to run until she stopped at the tip of one of the tall cliffs. She gasped at the sight of the height she saw from the top all the way down to the sea. Then she saw the Black Saints coming! "Well, here goes nothing. I'll just make a trap after I jump in and before I swim off." Without making a flinch of fear, she jumped and a slid along the side of the cliff. The Black Saints slid down after her.

Luckily, Kayleigh slid up on a curved rock then, landed on the water, where she had changed back to her mermaid form. "I remembered one thing to do this." She took out a small bottle, popped off the cork and silver liquid spewed out from it through the water. Then the liquid changed into various shapes. Fish like figures. They made bubbles up to the surface. "That'll hold them!" She spoke to herself as she swam off with her lyre and her cloth.

When Black Cygnus noticed the rising foam on the water, he began to slow down the pace of his sliding. "Woah!" He stopped on the curved ledge. He's about to sigh in relief, then Black Pegasus bumped into his back. Then came in Black Andromeda and lastly, Black Dragon. Then, before he knows it, the bumping of the last Black Saint knocked him into the water! "Woah!"

Suddenly, out of the water with a loud splash rose up Black Cygnus bitten by a huge school of piranha! "Piranha!!" He cried in pain! The rest of the Black Saints laughed. Especially Black Pegasus.

Limping with the biting fish all over his skin, Black Cygnus climbed up to the ledge to pick them off. Black Pegasus continued to laugh wildly. "Ha ha ha! You found yourself the catch of the day! Ha! That's what you get for not keeping watch on our hostage!"

Black Andromeda looked across the ocean. He saw Kayleigh swimming for her life. "Hey! Hey! There she goes! There she goes!" Black Cygnus rebelled. "Well then, go get her!" He replied. "There's no way I'm going in there! You think you'd want me to come out of the water looking like you, Piranha Chow!" Black Cygnus growled as he picked up a piranha off of his arm, then slapped it roughly at Black Pegasus' face! "Ow! Watch it, Duck boy! That bites!" He began having a tough time trying to pull it out.

Black Cygnus turned to Black Andromeda. "But, we got to finish the job!" Black Dragon walked over to the edge of the ledge and saw the girl swimming away. "Oh, forget about it, guys. She's as good as dead out there in the ocean anyways. And if she returns in perfect health again, we'll kill her for good." Black Cygnus walked over to him after picking off the piranha. "Hey, I think you're right on that one. We won't need our skills to finish her off. She'll be dead shark bait, sleeping with the fishes as we speak!" Then Black Pegasus called out. "Yeah! Did you hear that, Lyra?! If you ever return to this world alive, we'll kill 'ya!!" She ignored the shout and continued to swim on.

Then, they turned around and went back to their hideout.

Many moments later, Kayleigh remained lying on the shores of Greece, exhausted from swimming a long distance. It wasn't long before she woke up, coughing out some of the water and sand mixed together. She looked up to find that she had made it back and she's still alive. "Phew! Finally!" She said to herself as she combed her hair. She got up on her human legs, and picked up her cloth which have been lying on the sand. Her lyre was fortunately still strapped around her waist by the little sash. "Luckily, they're still with me."

She's been wobbling a bit when she stood up. She looked up ahead and saw another wind storm stirring. It's really cold too. She took a deep breath and then ran into it in order to get back.

* * *

Everyone: (Having a good laugh)

M.S.K: Well, what do you all think about Black Cygnus' misfortune? Funny huh? (Snickers)

Seiya: That's a really good one! Piranha chow! Hah!

Hyoga: I like it!

Shiryu: Save this one as a favorite!

Shun: My counter part wouldn't be happy at all if he were the same as his partner.

Ikki: I do wish that all of them will share the same fate!

M.S.K: Good thing that I got this part some slack and reeled it in!

Sienna: I do agree! Who else would rescue Aiolios' cloth whenever it's in trouble?

Everyone: (Continues to laugh, then sighs.)


	9. The Galaxy Wars Tournament

Chapter 9: The Galaxy Wars Tournament

Hey there, this is one of the last two chapters left to edit before I go on to continue writing on the two chapters after the next two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Battle B-daman. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Eiji Inuki.

* * *

Right now, it's almost a quarter of the dawning sunrise. In a hovering aircraft called the Dragon Speeder that belonged to Keir, he and the others were still in it, looking for Kayleigh. "It's pretty dark and we're just getting a bit of sunlight from the horizons." Said Daichi. "Golly. It's been a whole day and we've never found Kayleigh. I mean, we've searched every which and where. Not to mention back at the seafood harbors and yet, we don't see her in sight." Sighed Kiki. "Five hours ago, we just got a call from the other Saints that they've received a signal from Kayleigh and in that, she might be around the outskirts of Greece. So, she'll be around here somewhere." Said Sho.

Then, something growled. "What was that?" Asked Wen. "I don't think we kept an animal." Said Keir as he continued to drive. "Inside the ship?" Asked Li.

"No, it's only me." Said Ushio. His stomach was growling and so are the others'. "I"m guessing we're all pretty hungry." He laughed. "Yeah. I'm feeling like getting my jaws on a giant squid for some calamari." Agreed Daichi. "You know why? Because, we've been searching all over Greece and we've never eaten anything all day." Answered Li.

"Hey, I just saw something up ahead." Said Keir. "What is it?" Asked Sho. "I don't know but, it's all shaded in the darkness. Let's get closer." He answered. "Now, lets go as fast as we can get, Keir." Said Kiki. "But, we should be careful. There's a wind storm out there." Said Daichi. "Let's go a little slower until it's gone." Answered Keir. "Good idea." He answered. Then, they drove on.

At that very same time, Kayleigh was struggling to get through the wind storm but, it was all so cold and strong, the winds were blowing around her in each direction. She muttered under her breath and she can barely see. "Only five thousand miles to home. I have to. . . Keep going. . . Raise fighting spirits! Try. . . Whistling!" She blew a weak whistle in the air and before she knows it, she fainted to the ground after being wind burnt and hungry after a whole night since the Black Saints haven't fed her at all. It wasn't long after the storm passed on.

Then came in Keir's ship. Keir looked down from the wind shield and said. "Hey, guys! Late dinner!" "Oh! Yes!" Cheered Kiki jumping up and down. Sho pushed a button and out of the front hatch came two robotic arms. They pulled Kayleigh inside. Including her cloth and lyre. "Now, those two items seemed familiar." He muttered to himself.

They traveled to one spot after a while shortly, set up a campsite, build a fire, filled a pot with water and then, began cooking, mistaking Kayleigh as a dead animal.

As they watch their meal cooking, Kiki just couldn't wait to eat. "I like chewy bits! Do it 'till it's chewy enough!" "Or if there's leftovers, we can have a Japanese curry dinner." Suggested Ushio. The fire gradually died out, the water stopped boiling and cooled off. Then popped out of the water a fish tail like formation. "Achoo!" Said a familiar voice coming from the pot. Out rose, Kayleigh shivering. She's back to mermaid form again.

_"I thought so."_ Thought Sho. "She's alive!" He said. Everyone stared at her. She stared at them back. "Hey, Kayleigh. What are you doing here?" Asked Keir. She asked him back. "You first. What are you doing here outside of the House of the Saint Knights?" He answered. "We've been looking everywhere for you." "You have?" She asked. "Can we eat her anyway? She's a fish right?" Asked Kiki. "No." Said Ushio. "Aw." The younger boy groaned. "Aww. Now, we got to find more food." "Don't worry, we can go back home for breakfast." Said Sho.

"Off you go." Said Keir. "No!" Said Kayleigh as she hopped out of the pot and onto the earthen ground as she's turning into a human again. "Don't send me out into that storm again. Can I stay for a bit? Please?" She went into Keir's ship and they followed. "Hey! Mermaid girl! Get back here!" Said Kiki, chasing inside after her. Keir called out. "Hey! Kayleigh! When you go in there, be careful not to ruin anything!"

"It'll be fun just, hanging out with you, the brothers and the Steel Saints." She said. She looked around in the cargo bay of the ship. She had an idea. "Hey! I'll help you build steel cloths. I'm a very good worker." They all looked at each other. "Really! I am. Really good. Sort of." She pleaded again.

Later on, as the ship headed down the path to Athens, Kayleigh got herself to work on the steel cloths on the assembly line. At this time, Sho made contact with Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, and Esmeralda about Kayleigh's return.

Anyway, Kayleigh tried to do good with the assembly line, but she ended up messing up on things. Keir had her demoted to sweeping up around the ship. Then the next thing is that Keir found Kayleigh not sweeping on things but trying to invent new cloth armor when she saw some parts lying around but, they all looked ridiculous! She's demoted again to have her fins become part of the forklift truck.

In the valley of hills off the edge of Athens, the ship landed. Seiya and the others were waiting there too. Luckily, Shun kept the pearl hair piece with him all the time. They entered the ship to find Kayleigh. Once they've entered, Shun noticed something as much as the others. He said. "Guys, there's something familiar about that forklift truck." It drove up to them and presented Kayleigh on it. She laughed nervously. "Heh heh. Hello, Shun-san." "It's Kayleigh, the mermaid princess." Said Ikki, nodding his head.

Then Seiya and the others glanced at her. Seiya took a look at her and gasped. He stared at her body all covered with slash marks from Black Andromeda's chains and bruises from Black Pegasus' punches. "Crashing cosmos! Kayleigh! What in the world had happened to you?!" "Yeah, you're all covered with wounds." Said Hyoga. "But, thank heavens, you're still alive." Said Esmeralda, observing her body. She looked at them and said. "Never mind that. You all came to see me for something?" Seiya nodded.

Shun was about to pull the pearl hair piece from his pocket but, he then saw Kayleigh wobbling on her legs and she's about to fall onto him. But, he gradually caught her in his arms. "Sorry, did I just fainted?" She asked solemnly. He shook his head. "No, you're only a bit weak from all those wounds. You need some treatment, Kayleigh." She laid her head on his chest. Then she realizes something. "Oh!" She looked up. They stared at each other for five seconds, then they let go of each other and turned around with their backs facing each other. They began to blush for a bit. The others laughed for it would've been a love situation. Shun sighed as his mind spoke to himself. _"Maybe, she might not remember."_

Seiya then spoke. "Hey, Kayleigh. Want to talk with us for a moment?" She nodded.

Moments after Keir and the others were back to their business in their ship, the Bronze Saints and Esmeralda sat with Kayleigh on a large rock to talk with her about the note she left for Aphrodite. Shun and Esmeralda were treating her wounds too. Esmeralda laid a damp cloth on one of her whip lash marks. It did sting though. "Ow!" She murmured as she moved her back a bit. "Keep still, Kayleigh." Said Esmeralda rubbing the cloth on the mark. "We all have to suffer in order to keep your flesh better at most times." Said Shun, trying to comfort her.

She then answered Seiya's question. "Seiya-san. Gomenasai. I was a rubbish mermaid and neither a rubbish Saint Knight. Actually, I'm worst than garbage! If threw me as a broken humanoid robot to a garbage dump, the other garbage would say. . ." Then, there's her imagination of herself as a humanoid robot being thrown to the dump and the one of the garbage bags will say. "Yech! There goes the neighborhood! Oy!"

Seiya patted her back and said. "It's okay, Kayleigh. Everyone does intend to make mistakes in this world. Even us, Saint Knights. If I were a piece of dead meat myself, I would've never beaten Cassios and gotten the Pegasus Cloth." "Well, I was the one who kicked myself out of the team in the first place." She mumbled sadly. "Well, you're not finished yet, Kayleigh." Said Ikki. "Yeah, nii-san's right. We all know a way to get you back in the Saint Knights of the Zodiac." Spoke Shun next. "How?" She humbly asked as she looked up to him.

Seiya hopped off the rock and explained with the others. "Well, every year just before Christmas, Princess Sienna always holds out a grand sports tournament for Saints." She looked questioned. "Huh?" They all answered in unison. "It's called, the Galaxy Wars Tournament." Then an announcing speaker blurred out in the air unexpectedly. "Sponsored by, Star Leaf! The official snack food of the Galaxy Wars Tournament!" Then it went off.

"Well, the Princess herself held it every year. It's been seen by fans around the globe. In fact, she always does." Said Kayleigh in a worried sort of matter as she lowered her head, facing her knees. "Yes, but here's where all the excitement comes in." Said Shiryu. "To the winner of _this_ year's tournament goes the Eternal Cloth of Lyra." She looked up. "You mean one knight should be an Eternal Saint Knight?" He nodded and asked. "What did you think of that?" "Pretty fair price I might as well say." She answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course, we're all counting on you to join the tournament." Said Seiya. "Me?" She asked as she pointed to herself. Ikki spoke. "Of course." Next, Shun. "Yes. If you go all out to win the cloth," Then Hyoga. "And a medal," Lastly Esmeralda. "You can get your place back!"

Kayleigh thought aloud. "The Galaxy Wars Tournament? Myself as Eternal Lyra?" She then imagined that she'll win the cloth eventually and her friends and family would be extremely proud of her. Then her imagination went away with another thought. She got her body intense again with so much worries lodged into her head. "Oh! Oh, no! Oh! I'm all exhausted just thinking about it!" Ikki cheered her on. "Kayleigh, you can do this!" Seiya then chimed in afterwards. "It'll be tough but, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Esmeralda, and I will help you!"

Kayleigh got up and spoke in satisfaction in her eyes. "Yeah! You're all right! I don't need to be a failure for all of my life! I can just make a goal of it! For me, for my siblings, my home sea country, and most of all, for Aphrodite-sama!" Then she got up her lyre to play. "Here's another song I wrote myself." She sang.

"_Is he real? This handsome knight who makes me feel this way as though, I've taken wing and float away to another land where he will understand. The words of love I've tried so hard to say! Aphrodite, you're the prince of my heart! Aphrodite, I hope we'll never part! It was you! So beautiful, so kind! Are you real or only in my mind?"_

Seiya clapped and sighed. "Beautiful Pisces Aphrodite." "The Prince of Venus." Added Shun. Then they all took Kayleigh for a walk back to Athens. Along the way, she started talking about how beautiful Aphrodite was. Sho came out and over heard her talking. He shook his head and said to himself. "Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite. Mm, mm."

As they're walking down the path, Shun told Kayleigh. "You can't train with the other Senior Saints. Hades will do anything to stop you from winning." She answered as she caught up with the others. "Oh, come on, Shun-san. He's my best friend and the noblest Saint Knight in the world!"

They're on a hill over looking their home and the rest of the town. Shun handed Kayleigh a telescope. Ikki asked her. "Have you ever been to Hades' room?" She took a far off look into one of the windows through the telescope. "Well, no." She answered. "But, see? Like I told you. He is my friend. He's got a picture of me on the. . . Oh!" She saw her photo hung up on a long dart board and Hades was throwing sharp objects at it!

She removed the telescope away from her eye. "Oh dear! Oh dear." Then she realizes the truth! _"So, those four Black Saints are his allies! Why him?! Turning on me after all these days!" _Then she grunted angrily. "I say we trot him down like a harpooned shark!" "What is it, Kayleigh?" Asked Seiya. She answered. "Well, since he was jealous about me being near you guys, he sent four Black Saints after me! They used a sleeping medicine to bring me down, unconscious and took me off to the forbidden island off the coast of Greece!" "You mean Death Queen Island?" Asked Ikki and Esmeralda together. She nodded quickly. "Why would he. . .?! Despicable!" He replied angrily as he clinched his fist and kicked a rock. "Awful!" Said Hyoga. "Unpredictable!" Said Shiryu next. "Horrible!" Added, Shun. "Do you think it's ought to be a trick of some sort, Ikki-sama?" Asked Esmeralda, frightened. Ikki answered. "It happens to be. That island was a living devil's nest."

"Let me ask you something, Kayleigh." Said Seiya. "If he did send those Black Saints after you to bring you to that island, what did you do about Hades?" "Apparently, I didn't do anything wrong to him." She answered. "So, you're the innocent one." He said. "Well, someone should do something to punish him and those saints for the crime." Said Hyoga. "I will." Said Kayleigh. "And I do hope that the Princess knows about what have happened to me. Does she?" "We'll report her about it." Said Ikki. "Thanks. However, I do happen to know that they'll be at the tournament too. That's one thing for sure. But, how would I fight them again? I am getting a feeling that I should run for my life back to my home ocean again." She wondered.

"But you can't go home just yet." Said an encouraging voice. Kayleigh looked over. There's Princess Sienna and Tatsumi, riding on horses! "Oh! Your highness!" Said Kayleigh in surprised. "Princess Sienna!" Said Seiya as he and the others began to bow. Esmeralda curtsied. Kayleigh did the same thing and asked. "How much did you hear about the incident, your highness?" "I've heard enough from the Steel Saints and the Silver Dragons." "Oh, good. Thank you so much, your highness." She mumbled as she bowed uncontrollably. The Princess chuckled. "Kayleigh, you don't have to call me 'your highness' all the time. You can call me, Sienna for it'll be better for you." Tatsumi spoke out. "But, your highness." "No need to worry, Tatsumi." She replied to her butler.

He paused. Then turned to Kayleigh. "We just heard that you were kidnapped by a quartet of evil Saint Knights and you want to join the Galaxy Wars Tournament in order to give them a pay back. Is that right?" She nodded. "I do want to teach them an unforgettable lesson but, I don't think I'm a matured Bronze Saint yet. After all, my brother did say that I still had a long way to go." "There you go again. But I think we should have a plan." Said Shiryu. "What I usually know is that Black Saints use to serve Athena and do what she tells them." Said Hyoga. "Hey! That's a long time ago." Reprimanded Kayleigh.

The Princess paused to think for a moment but, she doesn't have any thoughts. She turned to the five Bronze Saints, Esmeralda, Kayleigh and asked. "So, do any of you had any ideas?" Fortunately, Shun had one.

"We may need help than just an advice from you, Princess." "What is it?" She asked. "Well, I've looked in a phone book under 'Wise Saint Knights Who Can Save the Day' and there's one in this area. He used to be one of the Gold Saints in our team. He's called, Libra Dohko." "Very good idea, Andromeda." Said Ikki laying his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. He looked up and said calmly. "Nii-san." Kayleigh stopped to think at a small moment too. "Hey! I've heard of Libra Dohko. He's a Gold Saint Knight ever since my brother's nineteen years of age. He can't still be around. Can he?" Shiryu answered. "He is." "He is?" She repeated. He nodded. "I've known him for a long time. And plus, he now lives somewhere. . . on pointy mountain."

Kayleigh looked over the town and saw a tall mountain. At the very top, she saw a house rocking back and forth at the tip of it. "Oh dear!" She spoke nervously. In that, she knows that she, the Bronze Saints, and Esmeralda would have to climb up all the way to the top to reach the Libra Saint's house! "Well, I guess there's no point on waiting." Said Siennna. She turned to Kayleigh. "I'll be waiting to see you at the tournament, Kayleigh. I'm sure that when you train real hard until winter comes, you'll do just fine." "Thanks, Sienna." Waved Kayleigh as the Princess hopped on to her horse then rode off with Tatsumi. Sienna waved back. Then she thought as she rode on. _"Be very careful."_

* * *

Seiya: Woah! Now that's really risky to live in a house on top of a mountain like that.

Shiryu: (Big sweat drop appears on his forehead) Really risky. Master would never be able to do that.

Hyoga: If it falls, it'll be worse than an avalanche.

M.S.K: Or a land slide.

Shun: That would be extremely dangerous.

Ikki: I would like to know what's worse than either of those.

M.S.K: Can any of you guess?

Hyoga: A mountain turning into a newborn volcano?

M.S.K: No! What's worse is the house tumbling down!

Everyone: Eh?! Is that a lot more worse?!

M.S.K: Minna-san! I'm not a fortune teller, you know!

* * *

Note: Minna-san means 'Everyone' in japanese.


	10. Kayleigh's Training

Chapter 10: Kayleigh's Training

Hey ho! Ten down, one to go! This is one of the last two chapters that'll be updated up before I continue my writing with the last few for the story! Again, enjoy and feel free to review and comment.

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Battle B-daman. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Eiji Inuki. All rights reserved.

* * *

Everyone climbed and climbed up the mountain until they finally reached to the top. Kayleigh reached the door first. She knocked. Then after a short while, an old voice spoke from inside the house. "Oh! A visitor." The door opened up and there stood an old man with a white beard and he's wearing a green Chinese robe and a rice farmer's hat. Kayleigh stared and thought that he's Dohko's grandfather or something at first. She asked. "Uh, hi. Is Gold Saint Libra Dohko in, please?" He replied. "Uh, let me think. Hmm. Yes, yes. I am. Come in, come in."

Everyone entered the house and sat on the cushions surrounding a small table on the floor. Even though, the house was still tilting on the mountain's summit. Dohko brought in a tea set. "Settle down. Tea's ready." He then asked for a reply from Kayleigh. "Well?" She answered nervously. "I want you. . To train me, Libra Dohko, sir. For the Galaxy Wars Tournament." He then answered. "I don't train anyone. Libra Dohko's retired, so yadda yadda yadda!"

Shun pleaded. "But, you've got to help her. Without your help, she'll never beat Hades or the Four Black Saint Kings." Dohko coughed from his sip of tea. "Hades? Black Saints?! Are they involved in this?!" Shiryu asked. "You know them?" "Hades too?" Asked Seiya. "Never heard of them. But, I do know Hades. However, they got to be stopped!" He turned to Kayleigh. "What's your Saint Knight name?" She answered. "Lyra Kayleigh, sir. And I'm princess of the mer people from the Kingdom of Oceans under the rule of Poseidon. My brother." He replied humbly. "Well now, Lyra Kayleigh. I know your siblings well from the Mediterranean Sea." "You know my family too?!" She asked excitedly. He looked at her and answered. "Well maybe, maybe not." Then everyone sighed in confusion and embarrassment. "Now, let's get down the hill, and we'll see what you're made of!"

He advised them to move to one corner of the house. "Move over now, please and be careful not to get up." What he means is that in order to get to the foot of the mountain, they need to have the entire house go sliding down the slope while being inside without damaging anything! "Woah, woah, woah!!" Everyone shouted. Kayleigh whispered to Shiryu. "How old is he?" "Somewhat in his early twenties." He answered back in whispers. "Huh?!" She asked, being severely confused. "I thought he's in his late sixties." "Well, I'm a lot younger than you think, young lady." Dohko answered. She raised her eyebrow.

Then quickly, the house stopped at the foot of the mountain. As it stopped, the jolting of the house tossed Kayleigh, and the others out the door and they landed on the grass. Shunrei, who have left the House of the Saint Knights, ran over to Shiryu. "Oh! My goodness! Shiryu! All you okay?" Shiryu mumbled as he tried to get up. "Yeah. I'm fine." Shunrei helped him getting up from the ground. "Whew! You scared me." Shiryu asked her. "What brings you here?" She answered. "The Princess told us that you were going to bring Kayleigh to train at Master Dohko's. Are you sure you'll be all right to train her with him?" "It's for an important purpose she has to take care of, yes. But, don't worry. Everything will be fine, Shunrei. And if we need anything, we'll ask you." He answered. "Well that's for sure." Said a voice. It's Kayleigh, dusting herself from her fall. "Some big help he's going to be, for tipping the house downwards." Then, Dohko landed on his feet after he's tossed out the door too.

He spoke to Kayleigh as he landed on a rock and sat on it. "So, Lyra Kayleigh. You want to win the Eternal Cloth of Lyra? Then you'll have to challenge the Black Saints into only two events. The Steeple Chase and the Saint Knight Duel." He took out his walking staff and he drew pictures on the ground to show her examples of how the battles will go. "So, if the race was won by more than one winner, they should go into a battle to decide the winner?" Asked Kayleigh. "Correct, indeed. You see, the Princess was always looking for powerful knights to become Saint Knights of Athena. And again. To win the Eternal Cloth, win the Saint Knight Duel and the Steeple Chase!"

And so, it has begun! Dohko and the five Bronze Saints had Kayleigh practice her jogging skills and strength with the Steel Saints and the Three Silver Dragon Saints. She failed at most times on the jogging tests but, Dohko had more in store for her. He even got Seiya and Shun to contact the three popular female Saints in the team to train with Kayleigh on her fighting skills. Eagle Marin, Ophiuchus Shaina; which are Silver Saint Knights and a Bronze Saint who is a friend of Shun's, Chameleon June. Seiya even warned Kayleigh to watch out that Marin and Shaina can be a bit hard on their training students. But she won't mind.

At most days, Dohko, Seiya, and the others have Kayleigh do test fights against the three female Saints. On one of the matches, Marin did tell her that she does need more strength to dodge her Meteor Punch, Shaina's Thunder Cobra Claws, and June's Chameleon Tail Whip.

However, Dohko and Shiryu did trained Kayleigh to climb up to the top of Dohko's mountain with weights. At the end though, she's always tired and her feet ended up sore. But, the fiver Bronze Saints, the three female Saints would always give her good care with healthier food, lots of rest and even a hot spring bath.

Dohko gave her a simple advice. "Your lyre along with your cosmo are always your important allies, Lyra Kayleigh. Focus and intertwine your cosmo with your lyre. Trust your cosmo with your lyre along with your heart." Day after day, she trained and stayed focus with her cosmo along with her lyre. But somehow, it didn't seem to strengthen her abilities to prepare for her big battle. But she will never give up.

Sometimes, at daily sunsets, when she's trying to jump over hurdles during her jogging tests after racing with her friends, she can recall the words Dohko told her. _"Focus and intertwine your cosmo with your lyre!"_ As she tried to jump overt the last hurdle, her leg ended up tipping it over and she landed on her front side. It did hurt a little. As Dohko, the Bronze and Silver Saints came up to her, she mumbled depressingly. "Oh! Forget it!"

Everyone build a campfire in the valley to talk. Kayleigh drank he cup of hot chocolate that Shun and Esmeralda made for her, Dohko, and everyone, and then sighed in a thought that she'll never obtain her strength from her cosmo. "I bet with his Scale of Poseidon, my brother would've done it. Neither did my sister with her Mermaid Cloth. Whenever I had mistakes like this during my first years of training, Kaza would always laugh with a silly grin on his face."

"You can be as good as your siblings, Lyra Kayleigh." Said Dohko, sitting on a rock. "You think you're as perfect as them? Well, no one is. Besides, your brother is just a man, like all of us." "Uh, actually, we're all mer folk. Friends to your kind. But, almost." Kayleigh corrected. He paused and then said. "Oh. Now, that explains a lot. He's for a start. And why won't the rest of your siblings ever let me become an ocean pope?" Then Kayleigh and the rest of the group looked at each other. Shiryu shook his head annoyingly.

During the next few days on the last three months before the start of December, Kayleigh then mastered her obtaining with her cosmo, her cloth and her lyre together! Day by day, she had little time to rest until the tournament of the month! But she'll always be ready! She even won her last test matches against Marin, Shaina, and June! She began to know that using her cosmo's strength would help her dodge their attacks! She can even recall the words from which the Libra Saint told her. _"You can be as good as your siblings, Lyra Kayleigh."_

On the very last race against Keir, Wen, Li, and the Steel Saints, Kayleigh's speed picked up momentum and acceleration and she finally won! Everyone was happy that her training had paid off! Even Dohko himself was proud! Then he summoned raining water crystals from the clouds to celebrate! Kayleigh was happy herself too as she gave each of her friends a hug. _"I did it, Onii-sama!"_ She thought. _"If only you can see me now, you would be proud of me today!"_ "I do guess I underestimated her." Said Shaina, rubbing the back of her head as she watched the fully trained girl jumping. "No. We all underestimated her." Said Marin. "She did frighten me with one flash from her lyre's strings." Laughed June. "Well, she's no ordinary kid, you know." Marin spoke as she crossed her arms. "She does sometimes have a very persistent nose. Doesn't she, Marin?" Shaina asked.

During the night, Kayleigh had her lyre and her cloth packed up and ready; on account of Shun and Ikki. Dohko shook her hand before she left to stay at the Princess' mansion before the tournament on the next day. "Old Libra Dohko will watch you win tomorrow. Remember Lyra Kayleigh, stick to good food. You are what you eat." He took out a bag of peanuts an enjoyed a few. "Hmm. Nuts." "Thanks, Libra Dohko." Kayleigh bowed.

As they walked off, Seiya spoke to Kayleigh. "Kayleigh, you don't know how happy the Princess is going to be when she hears the news." "Ans we're all proud of you, Kayleigh. You should wait until Orpheus comes tomorrow." Said Shiryu. "Oh! Why, I can't wait to meet him!" She cheered happily. "Sure." Laughed June. "And let's go bonding as two knights of Lyra." Said Shaina.

Later on, Dohko starred at his house on the foot of the mountain. He said to himself. "This is a much better spot for a house. I have to be raving mad to push my house back up the hill."

* * *

Sienna: Oh my, that's a lot of training for that young lady.

Hyoga: That's funny! Shiryu's master wanting to be a pope!

M.S.K: It surely was. And Shiryu's right. Dohko was in his late twenties.

Shiryu: No! He is!

M.S.K: Well, I can remember only this. When I first see him in your show, I thought he's in his early seventies.

Shun: Well, you did told us that you see him transforming back into his younger self again.

Ikki: I really ought to see that happen in the next chapter.

M.S.K: Ack! Hey! Ikki-san! You made that as a spoiler for that chapter!

Ikki: Eh?! What's that suppose to mean!?


	11. Hang on, Dohko!

Chapter 11: "Hang on, Dohko! Lyra Kayleigh to The Rescue!"

Ring a ding ding! This is the final chapter to edit!! Now I can get back to my writing work as soon as possible! Enjoy!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Battle B-daman. Characters belong to Masami Kurumada and Eiji Inuki. All rights reserved.

Minor note: The songs are not mine. The first one is from Disney's Hercules and Saint Seiya.

* * *

The very next morning, Dohko was still trying to push his house up to the top of the mountain. He then stopped at the moment and spoke to himself as he let go of the side he's pushing from. "One day, I will be too old to do this. But, that day will never come fore. . ." Before he can say another word, the house began to slide down to the foot of the mountain again on top of him! "Aaaaaah!"

Someone saw it stopping at the bottom of the slope and said. "House down there. Sliding down a hill, Alberich." It's a young man with a shining orange colored armor, blond hair and he's sitting next to another man with short, light red hair and he wears a dark blue armor in a tall balcony overlooking a large race track surrounding the golden hawk symbol of Nike, the Goddess of Victory. He then spoke as he saw the international television camera setting up in front of him and his partner. He spoke to the audience. "Oh! Yes, right. I'm Mime of the Benetnasch Eta God Armor and this is Alberich of the Megrez Delta Armor. Welcome to her highness', Sienna's Galaxy Wars Tournament!" Then the same speaker blurred out. "Sponsored by Star Leaf! The official snack food of the Galaxy Wars Tournament!" The stadium's dome like roof and everything was darkened. Then at that moment, the roof glowed and showed stars of the milky way! Everyone clapped and cheered that the event was finally started after almost a whole year!

Mime started off. "As you can see that the official opening ceremony was already underway." He saw Seiya in his Pegasus Cloth running up to a large bowl with a torch in his hand and lit it. Then he raised the torch high in the air. The crowd roared with excitement! "There's Saint Pegasus Seiya from Team Bronze with the grand Galaxy Torch there, symbolizing hope for the future of The Saint Knights of Athena and Greece."

Next, he saw big puff of theater fog and raining confetti. On two rising pillars stood Hyoga and Shiryu wearing their cloths too as they waved at the crowd. "And there's Cygnus Hyoga and Dragon Shiryu of Seiya's team with the grand Olympian flag and the national flag of Greece there, symbolizing. ." "The future of the Greek Olympics. Probably." Said Alberich.

Mime turned to him. "Okay." Then he took another look below. "And there's the two brothers from Team Bronze: Andromeda Shun and Phoenix Ikki. As most of you can recognize them." The brothers came in through the rising fog and sparkling confetti, jumped up and landed on two other pillars next to Hyoga and Shiryu. "And here they are! I mean, the crowd's going wild for those two! Especially for Andromeda. In that, he sure does have a lot of. . . Well, female fans." Alberich saw a lot of girls in the audience squealing and cheering for Shun.

"Andromeda Shun! Do your best!" "You're the coolest, Shun-sama!" He shyly waved at all of them. "You seem pretty popular." Spoke Ikki. "You're pretty popular too." He replied. Ikki then whispered something into his ear. "Well, okay." He slowly answered. Shun then smiled, and winked at the audience. "I promise you all, I won't lose!" He spoke out. The girls then squealed more louder!

"Next, there's Unicorn Jabu, Lionet Ban, Bear Geki, Hydra Ichi, Wolf Nachi, and Chameleon June, as most people have known." Said Mime. "And here are the Saints of Team Silver coming up, including the two popular and male-fan favorite female ones, Eagle Marin, and Ophiuchus Shaina!" The crowd cheered for them too when they came on another set of rising pillars among the fog and silver confetti. Most male fans cheered for the two females. They waved too.

Alberich announced next. "Now, we have the Saint Knights of Team Gold next!" The after another poof of the fog and rising of golden confetti, there rose all twelve Gold Saints! Aries Mu, Taurus Aldebaran, Gemini Saga, Cancer Deathmask, Leo Aiolia, Virgo Shaka, Scorpio Milo, Sagittarius Aiolos, Capricorn Shura, Aquarius Camus, and Pisces Aphrodite! Everyone cheered for them too. Mime then announced. "Of course, there's Princess Sienna." The Princess stood at another balcony ahead of his and Alberich's. She's wearing her traditional toga, her golden tiara and she's holding the golden staff of Nike while sitting on her throne. Tatsumi was asking Mel about his outfit for the day. A kendo uniform! "San-dan? Not san-dan enough?" Mel rolled her eyes and muttered. "Fashion victim." "What?!" He whined. She ignored him.

Alberich looked over one more time. "And now, here come the three Silver Dragon Saints!" Then came in Keir, Wen, and Li in their cloths.

"Oh my." Said Mime. "So, on with the games. And, everyone is questioning of course, which Saint Knight would be the star."

In a training room, Hades was getting ready to fight and win the tournament with the Black Saints as he don his surplice armor. Black Pegasus peeked from one of the doors. Then he turned to Black Dragon and whispered. "I don't even see the girl in sight here, so we must be good." He peeked too and he didn't even see Kayleigh at all in the hallway. "You're right. Just now, Hades-sama was in a good mood. So, we're lucky." He replied. "What is it about me being in a good mood?" Asked a voice. They spun around and saw Hades, fully armored in his surplice. "Oh! For the. . . For the s. . . Stain that Black Cygnus got on the new cloth you gave him." Answered Black Pegasus, stammering a bit. "I did not!" Quarreled. Black Cygnus. "Ssssh!" Shushed Black Dragon. "I don't see a stain." Answered Hades.

"No? Well, good then. The tournament just started by they way. Can't wait for the first killing around the first preliminary rounds." Said Black Pegasus. "Oh, but one reminder for everyone." Announced Hades. Black Pegasus was now nervous. He continued. "No mistakes this time. Everything should be as smooth as Pandora's silk." "Oh, okay." Chuckled the Black Pegasus Knight. "Well, we better get going." Said Black Andromeda.

Later on, when he entered the stadium, Mime announced. "Well, now. What do we have here? We had Hades and some particular Saints who do look similar to Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Shun. Except their cloths are all black. And I wonder why Hades is among them. For some returning champion." "That's right, Mime." Announced Alberich next. "These guys with Hades are called. . ." "Hades and the Dark Saint Specters!" Most of the crowd clapped and some were asking questions to each other about Hades and the four Black Saints for they didn't know their real team name. Even the Princess thought about this situation too.

After all the pillars in which all the Saints were standing on lowered down to the ground, Seiya and the rest of the gang have saw the whole thing too. "Hmm. Hades and his Black Saints, huh?" Said Seiya. "Him being on their side means that he'll be betraying on us." "It'll be almost time for the first announcements from the Princess. I hope Kayleigh's all prepared too." Said Hyoga. "She will be. It'll be all right." Said Shiryu.

"And now. . ." Said Mime. "Before we begin the Preliminary Rounds, we should hear an official opening announcement from her highness, Princess Sienna." The Princess then stood up with her staff in her hand. Everyone quieted down to listen. She spoke out from her balcony. "Okay, thank you all for your patience. Now, one and all was welcomed to see this year's Galaxy Wars Tournament. Now, we had a one special prize for only one Saint Knight to be chosen after demonstrating his or her true abilities in many situations. The Eternal Cloth of Lyra!"

She pointed to the cloth box sitting in the middle balcony among the crowd with her staff. Everyone was astonished. Sienna announced again. " If one winning Saint has a different guardian constellation other than Lyra, the cloth itself, should be renamed and changed. And, as I said before, only one Saint Knight will be knighted Eternal Saint of Athena. I hope all of our Saints today will fight valiantly, respectfully, and well. And before we begin, our Bronze Saint Knights will present you something new that all of you would simply refuse to believe." Everyone in the audience murmured quietly, questioning each other. "They all seemed surprised." Whispered Shun to Hyoga.

Seiya had a microphone and tested it a bit. "Is this thing on?" The crowd laughed a bit. He then spoke in it. "This year, we're all introducing the only young female Bronze Saint who can play her lyre and absolutely use her singing voice as both; offensive and defensive." "As you all know, there is a saying that defense is the perfect offense of course." Announced Mel next. Everyone laughed. "Thanks, Capricorn Mel." Said Seiya. Sienna finished from her balcony. "Please welcome to the Galaxy Wars Tournament of Greece, Saint Lyra Kayleigh!" She raised her staff and it glowed!

Everyone was technically surprised! After the staff stopped glowing, Sienna pointed to the rising cloud of theater fog and flying confetti. There, it all revealed Kayleigh in her Lyra Cloth and she's wearing a mask almost like Shaina's! Everyone roared with inspiration.

She ran to the middle of the stadium and waved. "Hello everyone!" Kayleigh spoke through her mask. "I'll be very welcomed to fight honorably for today's tournament! Now, it's time to begin my musical introduction for everyone in the audience, the Saint Knights of Athena, and Princess Sienna too." The audience awed. She announced again. "From me, Lyra Kayleigh to all, here comes 'Go the Distance' and 'Pegasus Fantasy'!" Everyone clapped. All the knights faced the large and tall statue of Athena ahead on the top of the stadium and raised their right hands up towards the air to show respect to it.

Kayleigh had her lyre ready to play music and she's ready to sing the first two songs.

_"I have often dreamed of a far off place where our heroes welcome and be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying 'this is where I meant to be'! I'll be there some day. I can go the distance! I will find my way if I can be strong! I know every might will be worth my while. When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong!" _

The crowd applaud loudly.

Then another unusual thing happened!Seiya shouted out. "Pegasus Ryuusei Ken!!" And Kayleigh revealed her hidden face from her mask before she began the next song! She played her lyre again! Everyone was surprised and they cheered once more! Kayleigh joined up with Seiya and the other Bronze Saints and they all sang in different roles.

Seiya: "_The cosmos of the heart are embraced! Burn it high and make a miracle happen again! _

Kayleigh: _"Even though, we have to be wounded. It's our promise to the faraway galaxy!" _

Everyone: _"Pegasus Fantasy!" _

Seiya & Kayleigh: _"Yes! Only dreams of the wings of the heart is the thing that no one can steal!" _

Everyone: _"Saint Seiya! All young men are. . . Saint Seiya! The great warriors of tomorrow! Oh yeah! Saint Seiya! Just like Pegasus. . . Saint Seiya! Flap your wings now!!"_

Their singing ended. The crowd roared with impression.

Mime then announced."Kayleigh, the Lyra Saint has finally arrived! Let's welcome her and her singing voice with an applause!" Everyone did so. Kayleigh and the others waved. Kayleigh shouted out loud. "Yeah!! Thank you! Thank you, one and all!" "Yeah! Lyra Kayleigh!" Shouted one of the male fans in the audience. Most of other male fans shouted for Kayleigh at once. She did blew a few kisses for them to keep them happy! It made them cheer even louder than before! "She's now getting more popular than what we think." Said Shun to Ikki. He nodded and whispered back to his brother. "The guys in the audience are sure up for a little entertainment."

"And now, it's time!" Said Sienna again. "Let the Galaxy Wars Tournament of Athens, Greece begin!" Everyone applaud again!

The tournament started at last! Everyone did fight each other during the preliminary rounds. Even Kayleigh did get a chance to have her abilities tested out during her first matches against Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki. Even Shaina, Marin, June, and Misty. However, she's after the only main opponent of the tournament. Hades and the Black Saints! Hades and his team were already ahead since they've tied with the other Saint Knights. Mime announced. "There's Hades and his Specters in a majestic form already." The crowd cheered for all of the Saints, including Kayleigh for they've already won the preliminary rounds with Hades and his team.

Later on, the Steel Saints were having a spin on their vehicles from their cloths. Then, they found Dohko under his house, trapped. He mumbled weakly as he can barely see them. "Oh! Help! Help! My house is trying to kill me! Ow!"

The tournament was still going on when everyone was still cheering for all of the Saint Knights. "Super for all of them to pass the first rounds at the same time." Said Alberich. Mime agreed. "And now we have the main event that was now to come. The Steeple Chase." "That's right, Mime. The Steeple Chase. On account of this part of the tournament, there'll be no right for any Saint Knight to jog on the track with their cloths on so, they should remove them in case if there's a Saint Knight Battle to be needed." Agreed Alberich. "Thanks, Alberich." Said Mime. "And, about Kayleigh. We do have her as a late entrant."

He saw Kayleigh putting away her cloth with the other knights, according to the rules that every single knight should wear a jump suit when running at the track. Shun gave an advice to her as she was warming herself up for the race. "Remember, Kayleigh. Focus! That's something you should know when you dodge my counter part's Black Fang Chains." Aphrodite then came up to her. "Kayleigh, dear. I do accept your apology from this morning about leaving that note to me months ago. I do know how you feel when you're worried. But during the next time when you are, please tell me directly to me or any other knights in person." She nodded and bowed her head slowly. "Yes. I was very sorry since then. I do hope you'll forgive me of all those foolish things I've done on running away with fear." he laid his hand on her head and said. "Don't worry. You are an honest girl, you know. And an honest Saint Knight of Lyra I've ever known." She then hugged him.

Mime stared at her and said. "On experiencing the way she sings during the introduction, she does seem to have some kind of special. . . lyre by the look of things." Alberich answered. "Well, you are questioning about young Kayleigh there, Mime. And of course, she is the only younger sister of Poseidon Julia. . ." Then he's interrupted by Hades. "Don't say that name." Then, he left.

There's a pause of silence and expectations before the race begins. Just now, Mel and Tatsumi were arguing about his kendo outfit again. He had his elbow laid on the edge of the balcony. And before he knows it, he knocks over a ceramic vase! "Tatsumi! Scold Sienna. "Oops." He said. They saw it falling down, and downwards. Kayleigh saw it too. She then saw a young boy carrying a bag of popcorn and an autograph card sitting on the ground, eating some of his snack carelessly. He hardly notices that the vase was going to fall on top of him in seconds! "My baby!!" Cried a woman who's about to run towards the little boy before it's too late! But, she wasn't fast enough! The woman was his mother! Everyone gasped!

With no time to lose, Kayleigh picked up her lyre and ran over in great speed to protect the little boy. "And look at that little mermaid princess go!" Said Mime. She strummed her lyre and the strings formed a spider's web! She then picked up the little boy and brought him back to his mother for safety. The vase bounced off the stringed spider web and it flew back to Tatsumi's hands. "Nice catch by the way." Said Mel. The crowd cheered happily for that rescue!

Hades was now shocked! _"I thought I got rid of her!" _He then glared at the Four Black Saint Kings angrily. They gulped nervously when they knew that he will find out the truth that they hadn't finished her off yet.

Kayleigh signed on the boy's autograph card and gave it back to him. Then his mother cried with joy as she hugged her son tightly. She replied. "Thanks, Lyra Kayleigh! You saved his life!" "Did you see that, mama? I got an autograph from the singing Saint Knight! She's a hero!" The boy jumped happily with the card and the popcorn bag in his hands as he walked to his seat with his mother in the audience. The boy turned and waved at Kayleigh. "Bye bye!"

Seiya stared at Kayleigh waving back at the boy. "Kayleigh sure is well known even from outside of her ocean home." "She sure is." Answered Ikki. Jabu crossed his arms. "She is one amazing girl. I want to know all about her." He said. Shun then ran over to Kayleigh and hugged her. "Kayleigh! I never thought you were so brave!" He released her and he did blushed a bit. So did Kayleigh. Everyone from Team Bronze congratulated her.

Hades can see the crowd cheering for Kayleigh now. He grumbled. "That little. . .!" "I'll handle it." Said Shaina. She then cried. "Thunder Cobra Claw!" She summoned her attack right behind Kayleigh. But just in time, Kayleigh strummed her lyre and created a sound wave which made Shaina's attack fly right back at her and sliced her mask in half! She became shocked when she saw Kayleigh staring at her revealed face.

Kayleigh stared at her for a short while and said. "Oh my! Shaina-san, I didn't know you're so pretty! When I did my training with you, I thought I'll never get a chance to see what's behind that mask! The only faces I see were Marin-san's and June-chan's."

Shaina scoffed a bit and said. "Kayleigh. Let's not beat around the bush. If you do love Aphrodite, you'll do anything to please him as much as me since I've trained with you. I don't want you to run in the Steeple Chase. There. That's sorted out. Must go." Just when she's about to leave back to her team, Seiya was about to protest. But, Kayleigh just said to him. "Don't get mad now, Seiya-san." She turned to Shaina and spoke to her calmly. "Sorry, Shaina-san of Ophiuchus. I'm going to run and try to win and everything. Unless on the other hand, I won't mind doing another Saint Knight Battle with you again." Shaina spun over and replied. "No, no, Lyra. How it works is this. Before Lyra Orpheus ever gets back, Hades wins, he gets famous, he gets me out of this dive and. . ."

She realizes something new. "You spoke to me! Kayleigh, unlike you being shy when it comes to loving Aphrodite, you can't even speak to me because of my claw attacks during your training. What on earth are you up to?" Kayleigh answered slowly. "I grew up. Now, I can talk to anyone I like." Shun asked Kayleigh "Kayleigh. You all set?" He smiled at her. She looked at him and his smile and sighed as she began to blush upon looking at his light cerulean green eyes. Shaina grabbed an extra mask she's been keeping with her and put it on. "You'll have no taste." She spoke as she walked off.

Kayleigh ignored her as she felt dizzy, still gazing in Shun's eyes longingly. He asked her. "Kayleigh? What's wrong?" She can barely say a word because, she's lovesick! "What's the matter, Kayleigh?" He asked again.

All of a sudden, the Steel Saints came to them, running frantically. They puffed under their breath exhaustedly. "Kayleigh! Dohko's trapped under his house! We can't lift it, Kayleigh!" Puffed Daichi. Kayleigh snapped out of her love sickness when she heard the news. She then asked. "He is?" "Yes! You're the only one who can do this if you can try. You're pretty strong for that task since I've seen you bash a boulder during your training!" Puffed Sho next.

The speaker just blurred out. "All Saint Knights, assemble for the Steeple Chase!" Shun asked. "Kayleigh, what are you going to do now?!" Kayleigh noticed Dohko's cosmo shrieking in telepathy for hers. She then made her choice. "Hang on, Master Dohko! I'm coming! Lyra Kayleigh to the rescue!" She left Shun and ran off with the Steel Saints.

Mime watched her and said. "Well now, Lyra was eventually running out of the stadium!" Alberich reminded. "She'll never win a race that way, Mime. That's inexperience."

Kayleigh found Dohko, barely moaning. She asked. "Dohko! Can you talk to me?" He can't answer because he's still weak under the house. She tried to lift it up but, she's not strong enough! "Too. . . Heavy! I need. . . Something. . To wedge underneath!" Daichi handed her a rock. "Thanks, Daichi-kun!" She grunted as she stuck it underneath but it didn't help much. "It's not enough!" She exclaimed. Daichi handed her another rock. A pointed one this time! "That can work!" Kayleigh spoke, smiling. She stuck it underneath and when the opening was big enough, she pulled Dohko out.

She sobbed a bit, believing that his life was about to end because of the accident. "Everything's going to be all right now, Dohko!" He barely opened his eyes and mumbled. "See? Kids strong. Very strong." "It's 'get strong' Dohko." Moaned Sho with his voice trembling a bit. "Dohko! Please don't go away!" Kayleigh cried. "Farewell. . . Kayleigh friend." Whispered the old man. She cried again with tears streaming down on her face. "Libra. . .!! Goodbye. . ."

She began to notice some aura around him. It's his cosmo! Then, Dohko's old body began to transform before her eyes! He turned into a young man and he's no an elderly one anymore! His hair was crimson red instead of white and he had a tiger tattoo on his back. Kayleigh stared as she saw him lying on the ground. She wiped her tears away. "I. . . Can't. . . Believe it. He must be in his late twenties after all." The Steel Saints nodded. "Shiryu's right." They all said in unison. Kayleigh walked over to the young man. "Dohko? Is that really you?" Dohko just got up, looked up at her and asked. "Now, when does this race start?"

They heard a couple of fire works banging! The race just started in the stadium except for Kayleigh! "Well? Run!" Cried Dohko. Kayleigh took off without waiting a second or two and headed for the coliseum!

* * *

Seiya: Phew! Now that took a lot of work for you. Doesn't it.

M.S.K: Yeah. I can sure use a little break before my writing work on the next one.

Shun: Well, the best thing is to never work too hard each day.

M.S.K: (nods her head.)

Sienna: I do wish you good luck too.

Ikki: Yeah. You're sure are a fast typer.

M.S.K: Thanks and I do accept your apology for putting up a spoiler since the last chapter.

Shiryu: Great!

M.S.K: No! Really! This chapter is what I call a delivery!


	12. Lyra Kayleigh VS Hades! Part 1

Chapter 12: Pay Back Battle Start! Lyra Kayleigh VS. Hades! Part 1

All rightie ladies and gents! This is the exciting part of the story! But, it's only the beginning! Who will win? The Lyra Saint of the story or the God of the Underworld? To find out, stay tuned for the next chapters! Feel free to review and comment.

Disclaimers' note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Battle B-daman. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Eiji Inuki. All rights reserved.

* * *

The race started and Hades, with his team have been ahead of the others now. "And, Hades takes the early lead with his team. Super." Said Alberich. Mime then announced next. "And there seems to be fears about Taurus' running form, which happens to be realized." He saw the whole thing. Aldebaran has been behind his team and Team Silver as he's trying to pass through a couple of hurdles. Everyone in the audience, even the Princess were waiting for Kayleigh to return. On top of that, Team Bronze haven't started running yet because they're waiting too.

Kayleigh was hurrying back to the coliseum before she's disqualified according to the tournament's rules! It's almost up to five minutes before she gets there! "Kayleigh! Kayleigh!" Chanted Kikki with some other kids from an orphanage where Miho and Elli worked at. Shunrei's with them too.

Hades and the Black Saints were way ahead already! Mime saw it too. "Hades and his Specters, way out in front now!"

Just then, the crowd cheered! The Princess and the Bronze Saints saw why! Kayleigh had made it back before five minutes were up! Even though she's behind. "Kayleigh!" Cried Shun. "Come on, girl! Let's go!" Said Seiya as she came up to them. Then they all started running the race. "All right." Said Seiya while he's running. "Here's a plan. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, and I will get the first run off, Geki, Ban, Ichi, Jabu, Nachi, and June will come in for the middle with the Silver Knights, and Kayleigh will get the round up! Plan?" "Plan!" Agreed Kayleigh along with the others altogether.

They continue onward. Seiya and the rest of the Bronze Saints took the early heading ahead of Hades and the Black Saint Knights and later on, they had finished their three laps. The Black Saints were about to run after them but, Hades just ordered them. "Let them go. It's Kayleigh I'm against with."

In the first 15 minutes, they've took their places: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki on first place while Geki, Ban, Ichi, Jabu, Nachi and June were on second place. Kayleigh followed Seiya's plan and stayed in the track running in the middle of Team Silver, heading over to beat Hades. The crowd roared and cheered for Kayleigh to keep running.

"Well, Team Bronze had their first and second places in their hands already and Lyra have just started the race earlier, first of all." Said Mime. "The girl's no hope down there, Mime." Said Alberich. "She's three laps behind!" "Yeah, well as you can see Alberich, it's already becoming two laps. In fact, Lyra Kayleigh is now one lap behind."

Kayleigh's now ahead of the Silver Saints and she's coming up towards the Four Black Saint Kings and Hades! Everyone cheered for her! Shun called out. "Come on! Come on! COME ON!!" "Go, Kayleigh! Go!" Shouted Tatsumi. "Hey!! Go for it, girl! Ha ha!" "Go Lyra!" Exclaimed Mel. Ban, Ichi, Geki, Nachi, and Jabu cheered too. "Let's go, Lyra! Let's go! Yeah! Yeah!"

Mime announced. "Lyra, Hades, and the Specters were now head to head!" "You still don't get it. Do you?" Asked Hades as he's running. "Give me one good reason why I should've ripped you apart in the first place at the very start!" Retorted Kayleigh. Then, she saw an orb of black light coming towards her! She quickly dodged it. It was all Black Pegasus' doing. "That's for escaping from us without our permission!" She then pulled out a piranha which she's been saving for later. Suddenly, she slaps it on his face! "Ow! Not again! That really smarts!" He yelped while he's running. The little biting fish dangled from his nose and he tried to pull it off. "Yeah!" She laughed "Because, that's for kidnapping me. Taking me to your little island of pyre. Which my brother's still going to destroy by the way, next year!" "Why you little. . .!" Growled Black Cygnus.

"Hmm. What a thrilling sport occasion this is turning out to be." Said Mime.

As they continued to run along the track, Hades remarked angrily. "This is for you!" He fired a bolt of purple lightning from his hand! Kayleigh got hit as it caused her to fall on her back but, she made a back flip and continued running, not stopping to give up to them! "And this is for Onii-chan!" He stopped. His eyes glowed as red as the color of his hair and it's magic gripped her up in mid air. She can feel it's grip grasping her neck tightly! And then, his power threw her against an iron post and it hurt her very much!

The audience gasped! So did Sienna, Tatsumi, Mel, the Gold, Silver, and Bronze Saints! Even the Three Dragon Saints saw the same situation!

The entire audience then jeered and grumbled out shouts to Hades and his team but, they ignored their shouts. They continued running to win the race! Then, everyone urged and tried to cheer Kayleigh on to win against the enemy team! Even the other Knights cheered with them! Including Dohko, Kikki, the Steel Saints, Miho, Elli, Shunrei, and the young orphans when they watched her still lying on the ground by the post, not moving an inch on the TV. Dohko cheered on. "Kayleigh! The Lyra Cosmo Jump!"

Keir and the two brothers cheered. "Come on, Kayleigh! Get up!" "We know you can do this!" "Come on up and beat those slickers now, girl! Your siblings are counting on you!" Shouted Tatsumi. "Come on, Lyra Kayleigh!" Shouted Mel. Seiya shouted. "The Lyra Cosmo Jump, Kayleigh! Do the technique! It's the only chance to help you survive!" "Focus with your cosmo and let it flow in you!" Shouted Hyoga. "Get your cosmo into it!" Shouted Shiryu! "Don't give up, Lyra!" Shouted Ikki. "Come on, the Lyra Cosmo Jump, Kayleigh! The Lyra Cosmo Jump!" Shouted Shun in a determined way! "You can do this, Kayleigh!" Cried June. "Be strong and win, Kayleigh." Said Aphrodite.

Kayleigh was still not moving after the pain. Then she can feel all of her friends' cosmos together as she can hear Dohko in telepathy. _"Use the Lyra Cosmo Jump!"_

Then all of a sudden, Kayleigh's eyes snapped open after hearing him and everyone calling her name. The aura of her cosmo surrounded her body and expanded with pressure! She then cried out. "Lyra Cosmo Jump!" She then expanded her cosmo a bit more and the pressure made her jump from the ground and into the air! She went flying down towards the finish line like a shooting star! When Hades and his team caught the action in their eyes, they were surprisingly shocked! "That's. . . That's impossible!" Exclaimed Hades while he's running and facing Kayleigh with his eyes wide opened. "How did she get up so fast?!" Asked Black Dragon.

She sailed down towards them. Everyone watched. She and the team were getting close to the finish line and when they did, they touched it at the same time! A photographer caught the sight on his camera! Somehow, when they did touched the finish line, Kayleigh somewhat landed on top of Black Cygnus, then he bumped her off and she landed on the ground, head first. Before she can get up, she got trampled by the rest of Team Silver since Shaina, Marin and Misty were ahead of the other Silver Knights.

"Amazing jump! And is the photo finished there between her and the team?" Said Mime.

The photographer gave the photo to Tatsumi. After the photographer left, Tatsumi, Mel and the princess waited for the real picture to appear.

Everyone in the three teams ran to Kayleigh, lying on the ground. Shun hugged her tightly. "Kayleigh! You did it!" He noticed that the pearl hair piece in his pocket was blinking white and pink for happiness and love sickness. She can barely say another word. "I guess she still needs a little more control on that jump than I figured." Said Marin.

Alberich spoke. "Well, I'll always say it. Am I right, Mime? Little Kayleigh. Brilliant!" Mime then turned to him. "I can't remember you saying that, Alberich. So, uh. . Don't make me get out the electric cosmo drainer." He got the little machine out and his own lyre in his hands. He set the machine next to his partner. Alberich pleaded. "Mime, I always say it. Little Kayleigh. She is. . ." Mime strummed and it made the machine turn on. Alberich can feel his cosmo burning in a low temperature for a bit. "Wait! I didn't say that! I'm a big God Saint liar. Okay! Come on!" Mime just ignored him as he sipped a cup of hot chocolate.

Tatsumi announced with the photo coming up in his hands. "And the winner, by the finish is. . ." Hades waited as much as everyone else. Tatsumi humbly announced about the news of what he saw on the photo. "Hades and his Dark Saint Specters." The crowd groaned. Black Pegasus then hissed at the three teams. "Yes!"

Seiya growled. "Why you!" "Wait!" Said a voice. He looked down and Kayleigh got up from Shun's arms. She already shook her head out of her dizziness. She looked up at Hades, walking off. "Hold on for a moment." They stopped, turned around and looked at her. Face to face. She continued. "There might be a source of error about this." Everyone was questioned. Kayleigh turned to Tatsumi at the balcony. She reached her hand out. "May I?" He paused and stared at her. Then, without making a flinch, he threw down the photo. It floated all they way down to her hands.

She took it and stared at it for a few seconds. Then she took out a red pen and scribbled something on it. "Now, what are you doing?" Asked Black Dragon. "Pictionary?" "Guess again. It's hen scratch." She answered. "Here." She threw the photo to him.

He caught it and he looked. His eyes widened . "What is it?" Asked Hades. "Uh, Hades-sama. Take a look." Hades looked at the photo. His eyes widened too. The photo shows a marked doubled arrow in red ink pointing at both: Kayleigh, himself and his team! "Why, it's not only us who won the race. Kayleigh was there, touching the line also when she landed." Everyone in the audience was questioned by the statement. Even the teams, Tatsumi and Mel. "Does that mean. . ." Asked Black Pegasus. "Yup!" She said. "It's something I usually liked when it comes to games. It's all a tie on that one." "EH?! IT'S A TIE?!" Everyone exclaimed in the entire coliseum. Kayleigh nodded her head.

"I don't quite get it." Said Black Cygnus who was stunned as much as his team's leader and the other three comrades. "Me neither." Said Black Andromeda. "I think we underestimated her, that sure is one smart little girl by the way." "And a strong one with a bold mind of her own." Agreed Black Pegasus. "Pity." Said Black Dragon.

"Cat's game you might as well say." Said a voice. Then came into the coliseum with a big leap from another corridor with a big leap was a young man with light blue hair, light blue eyes, and a light blue cloth! A girl wearing a casual toga and long blond hair was riding on his back. Everyone was astonished! Of course, he had a white lyre in his hands just like Kayleigh's! He played a small symphony on his lyre and the magic made flowers pouring down to the ground! He and the girl landed on the flowers for soft landing, then they all vanished.

Everyone kind of knew who he is. Mime announced. "The Legendary Silver Saint, Lyra Orpheus has arrived! Let's all welcome him back with an applause!" Everyone did!

He turned and walked over to Kayleigh. "You. . . You must be. ." She mumbled. "Lyra Orfeo, my friend." He answered. "You must be Lyra Kayleigh. It's wonderful to meet you." He reached in his hand. "Oh. Well. . . Glad to see you." She reached in hers and he shook it. "So, you're Poseidon's younger sibling. I've heard a lot about you." She stared at him at a moment and asked. "I thought that your name was Orpheus. And your name is Orfeo?" He answered. "Normally, my friends call me Orfeo. Others can intend to call me Orpheus."

Kayleigh then spoke out. "Oh! I get it now. A lot of people just liked to call you that because of this little story about a man named Orpheus who plays the Lyre and he falls in love with this woman named Euridice." He smiled and nodded. "Indeed, yes. Well, if you want to know, this girl here is my love mate, Euridice." "It's wonderful to meet you, friend of the Bronze Saints." The girl spoke, smiling sweetly. "Welcome." Kayleigh answered, blushing a tiny bit. _"Very pretty."_ She thought, staring at her. _"It's very likely for those two to get married."_

Then,Orfeo turned to Hades and the Black Saints. They were shocked at first. He then played a song with a curious like melody in his lyre. He finished and asked. "So, I've heard there's trouble after Kayleigh, here had tied with you. You have been jealous of her and her family again, haven't you Hades?" "How did you know?" Asked Black Pegasus. Orfeo glared and asked again. "Is there something that's needed to be fixed with this?" "Yes." Kayleigh answered. "There might be, at least there was a tie."

"Indeed in agreement. Now, the real question is if it's true and it's the real source of error, then what should we do?" Asked Shun. "Yeah!" Said someone in the audience after over hearing him. "Who's going to win the Eternal Cloth, now?" Asked another person. Everyone roared in the crowd with agreement. All the saints in the fields saw the whole thing. "I had a suggestion!" Said Hades. The crowd quieted to listen. Hades continued. "To see who wins the match, we should go into another race. Or perhaps, a battle!"

He then point at Kayleigh. "Are you up to it, young lady. It's now one on one! You against the my Black Saint Knights!" She asked. "You're not going to fight, Hades?" He then chuckled. Then, Black Dragon remarked. "Here's a fair warning about this battle, though. If you lose, you'll have no other choice but to join with us as Black Lyra. Refuse again and it'll be the end of the line for you!" "Fine!" Kayleigh answered, crossing her arms. "But, if the four of you ALL lose, you will all receive a fierce punishment from my brother for taking me to Death Queen Island. You'll become the next quartet of prisoners, conceived in his time warp of souls who are lost at sea. You'll be wandering about in a dimensional prison, lost for all eternity!"

Everyone was stunned. "So, this match will be deciding the fate of Saint Lyra Note." Said someone in the audience again. "Now that was brave! Who will know about her, risking her life for not only her family, but for the Saint Knights of Athena!" Said another. Everyone questioned in agreement.

"Very well put." Said Orfeo. Kayleigh turned to the Princess. "So, Sienna? What do you think? Have my opponents and I got a deal or have WE got a deal?"

Sienna stared at her for a bit and thought this over. She did feel a little worried at first, but she shook it off when she finally made her mind. Then she stood up. She cleared her throat and announced. "All right, everyone. Since the Bronze, Silver, and Gold Saint Knights have won their places and have finished the Steeple Chase round, and we all don't know about who wins the tie between Kayeigh and Hades, I suggest that we'll see who's the winner of the Galaxy Wars Tournament with a Saint Knight Duel! With the players, Kayleigh VS. The Dark Saint Specters of Hades!"

Everyone cheered! Kayleigh stared at the Black Saints as they stared at her back. Almost everyone can feel the negative energy intertwining against each other from the two fighters. _"You're going down, pesky Black Saints!" _She thought. They thought to themselves too._ "Go ahead an try, Lyra." "Because your next Saint Battle is going to be your last."_

* * *

Seiya: All right! The moment we've all been waiting for is here!

M.S.K: Hmm. Exciting, isn't it?

Hyoga: Your character was very smart on making that correction in there.

Sienna: Kaoru, this is becoming fabulous! Do keep up the good work.

M.S.K: Arigato, ohimesama.

Shun: Really, you are a story teller.

M.S.K: (Blushes a bit.) Shun-san

Ikki: I bet the battle will be a really big one on the next chapter.

Shiryu: Indeed. But, you wouldn't be spoiling about that one like Ikki did last time. Would you, Kaoru?

Ikki: (Stares at Shiryu and snorts)

M.S.K: Of course not.

Ikki: Phew!

M.S.K: At least in the chapter after the next one will have some laughs, right?

Everyone: Laughs?


	13. Lyra Kayleigh VS Hades! Part 2

Chapter 13: Lyra Kayleigh VS. Hades! Part 2

Second part of the exciting battle! But, the real question is who will win? Be sure to stay tune for the last part! Enjoy and feel free to review and comment!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Battle B-daman. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Eiji Inuki. All rights reserved.

* * *

The trap doors that bear the falcon symbol of Nike opened and the stadium's fighting ring rose up for the battle. Kayleigh tied her lyre to her back and rose up on it. So did the Black Saint Knights. Everyone cheered for Kayleigh's support in hope for her to defeat them! "You sure are popular." Said Black Dragon. "But your time was counting down to your fate soon. We will get you in our hands by force this time." Then he pointed at her. "One shot from us shall end this whole thing!" "That's right! You are going to become Black Lyra soon because, you sure are our precious princess after all." Added Black Andromeda. Kayleigh growled. "Try and make me. But, don't try to be handsome, bozos! Because, I'm still not falling for that trick! Not to mention trust you."

"This is going to be a great one." Said Jabu. "I sure hope Kayleigh knows what she's going to do or she'll be heading for disaster." Said Hyoga. "She'll be fine." Said Geki. "She doesn't come all this way from a tie breaker to become a slave to those Black Saint Knights."

Mime announced. "This match will last until which knight still standing in the ring will be declared the winner of the tournament while the other; who's thrown outside of the arena loses. So, Saint Knights, on my mark!" They got ready and prepared for battle. "Three, two, one and go!" The bell tolled and Kayleigh and the Four Black Saint Kings charged towards each other!

When they meet, the enemy Saints used all their punches with all of their might and Kayleigh used all the strength of her arms to block their blows! "Wow! Kayleigh's defending herself from their punches with incredible speed! This should be interesting!" Cried Mime.

Hyoga asked Seiya. "Hey, Seiya. Are you sure that Kayleigh can compete against those guys while Hades is backing up?" "it's possible for her to get revenge on them. But I had no idea that they're trying to ransom her up into becoming their potential pawn as Black Lyra." He answered. "You're absolutely right on that one." Said Shun. "I can't agree with that title." Said Shiryu. "Neither would I." Said Ikki. "I've once battled their old partner, Black Phoenix. But now, he's dead in that volcano. Dead, dead, dead." "Well, however nii-san, I don't want them to take her back there." Shun spoke solemnly. "Don't worry, Shun. We can only hope for her victory now." His brother answered.

"Come on! Come on, girl! What's the matter? Too much for you?" Asked Black Pegasus as he was still punching along with his partners. Kayleigh continued to block their attacks. "Well, I will give you something to mock about!" She spat. "It's something like this!" She moved her right leg and made a straight kick towards his face but, he flipped upward as he dodged it. The others jumped back!

"Well, we're not giving up." He said. "Neither would I!" Kayleigh answered back as she began to expand her cosmo. "Because no matter what you say, I'm. . . definitely. . . not . . . going to be Black Lyra!" She untied her lyre from her back and gave it a strum. "Pegasus Lyra Meteor String!" The strings shot out and multiplied like a great field of shooting stars! They headed towards Black Pegasus and hit his stomach with a clean hit! "No fair! How did you do that?!" He grunted.

The audience gasped. "did she just made an attack that's almost the same as mine?" Asked Seiya, who was completely stunned. "We have to see more." Said Shiryu.

"Well, whatever it is, it won't protect her when she just copied Black Pegasus' attack!" Shouted Black Dragon. "Ankoku Shoryu Ha!" He raised his first finger and summoned the black dragon. It was flying towards her but, she then vanished off! His dragon stopped flying. He was surprised. "When did she?! She disappeared! But to where?!" "If you're looking for me, then here I am!" Kayleigh's voice shouted! He looked up and saw her in mid air! "Lyra White Dragon Wave!" She strummed again and the strings merged together to form a female Chinese dragon! Just like Shiryu's but, it's white! It attacked the imaginary black dragon and the black dragon itself vanished! Then it flew towards Black Dragon and collided on top of him, sending him flying at Black Cygnus! They too collided on to each other. Kayleigh snickered. "Light over Darkness forever!"

All of the Bronze, and Silver Saint Knights were shocked. "That's my dragon but, she changed it's color and gender. Very impressive."

Eventually, the crowd went wild for the attack. Kayleigh waved. "But it wasn't over yet." She said to herself. The crowd chanted. "Lyra! Lyra! Lyra!" Hades growled about seeing the attention she's got. "Well done, Kayleigh." Said Aphrodite.

Black Cygnus pushed Black Dragon aside and got up. "That can be two out of two but let me see you taste this one!" She raised her eyebrow. He yelled. "Black Blizzard!" He put his hands together and summoned the black ice! She saw the black ice crystals coming towards her like a swan, flying north.

"I see. Ice crystals coming towards me at once." Kayleigh spoke with her eyes closed in her fighting position. "Did she just got to sleep?" He asked. She opened her eyes half way. "No. I see them in slow motion." She did saw them flying that way as spoken.

Then after a few seconds, she had her eyes wide open. "There it is!" She found the weak point! She strummed. "Froze Lyra String Tundra!" The strings shot out and transformed into sharp icicles that shaped like raining daggers! They sliced all the crystals into tiny flakes of snow and they flew all the way towards Black Cygnus! Before he realizes it, he had himself trapped to the floor by her icicles, surrounding him from corner to corner! He's really stunned!

"Now that lyre's a secret weapon!" Shouted Mel! Tatsumi cheered. "Keep going, kiddo! You got them on the ropes!" "She had that attack with icicles instead of crystals." Said Hyoga, staring." "I don't think I can do that when I trained at Siberia." "Yeah. I don't even see her doing those attacks." Agreed Seiya. Shaina took off her mask and stared. "Gee wiz. What is it with this girl? I can't keep her up on the side lines." Shun answered her. "She probably examined our attacks closely enough to come up with her own during her training us." "She's doing good, but the fight is not over yet. It's three out of four." Said Marin.

"Now, who's the next one?" Asked Kayleigh. Hades grumbled and ordered fiercely. "Well?! Don't just stand there! Just hit her with everything you got!" Black Andromeda nodded and grumbled. "You little crab spider! I sure doubt that attack won't put an end to it! Black Nebula Chain!" He summoned his chains and they multiplied! They hit the ground where she stood and caused debris to fly into a cloud. "So, there!"

He thought he finished her off but he then discovered another thing! "What?! What is that?!" Stars are flying around and the chains then came back, soaring towards his armor! They made a damaging strike to it! He got hit and he saw the answer why. The debris cleared out and he saw Kayleigh surrounded by a swirling shield of her lyre's strings! She said. "Star Lyre Mirror of Defense! When strummed and summoned, it reflects your attacks right back to you!" He gasped.

The crowd cheered! Mime spoke. "Unbelievable! Lyra managed to have her opponents' attacks bounce back to where they came from!" "Hang on harvey!" Exclaimed Tatsumi. Sienna smiled. "She did it!" Cheered Kikki as he watched the action on TV with Dohko, the Steel Saints, Miho, Elli, the children, and Shunrei. "You go, girl!" Cheered the Steel Saints altogether!

Kayleigh raised her hand and the crowd cheered more! "Lyra! Lyra! Lyra!" Hades growled with more anger than ever.

Then she notices something. "It's not over!" Grunted Black Pegasus as he and the others tried to get up on their feet. Even Black Cygnus knocked off the icicles that trapped him. "All right! Now, how in the name of the underworld did you get to do those attacks that are almost like ours?!" "That's easy to be spoken out loud." Kayleigh removed her armored glove from her left hand to reveal the scars she got on her fingers. They stared. "I've undergone rough training! Sometimes, there's a lot of strumming to go through. It only works if you have every piece of harmony to construct your melody." She put the glove back on.

"Now, are you ready?" She asked. Black Dragon snarled. "Well, we do had more if you're ready to surrender." "There's no way I can do that!" Kayleigh hissed. "I'm just warming up!" "Try that again if you want to get taken away again!" Shouted Hades. She turned to him. "Come and get me! But, I'm not afraid of you!" She shouted. He shouted back. "I can fix that!" "Wrong! I'll never waste my time joining up with your double crossing group of sergeant majors like those four guys because sooner or later, when this was over, we'll see what's going to happen! And I'll prove to you that the more strength I use to show how I can deal with people like you that it'll take more than dark magic to make me lose my cool! Now, let's get to business! The time for talk is now over!"

"You! Don't mock Hades-sama!" Shouted Black Pegasus! He got into fighting position and yelled out. "Ankoku Ryuusei Ken!" He threw his fists into the air and summoned the black orbs of light! Kayleigh saw it and shouted. "I summon you, Star Lyre Mirror of Defense!" She raised her shield but, the orbs broke through and hit her right on the chest! "Yaah!" She shrieked with pain!

Everyone gasped! The audience, Sienna, Mel, Tatsumi, and all of the Saint Knights! Kayleigh fell to the ground with a loud thud. Black Pegasus walked up to her, lying on the ground. "Hmph! Now, you'll that this is an example of what happens to those who revolt against Hades-sama!" He remarked as he stepped on her back, repeatingly. In that, she won't be able to get up! Everybody looked on helplessly as they watch Kayleigh getting hurt!

"Come on! Quit playing dead!" He mocked. "Are you going to get up and fight like a girl?" Then he felt his foot being hopped off! Kayleigh got up and shouted. "Oh! You just cut that out!" The crowd cheered that she's finally back on her feet. Her back did ache a little. But she didn't complain. Shun asked. "Kayleigh, are you all right?" She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. My lyre's okay too."

"Let's see if you can try to get up on your feet again!" Shouted Black Cygnus. "Take this! Black Blizzard!" He threw his cupped hands into the air and summoned his crystals again!

She summoned her icicles but the crystals broke them all! She gasped and the crystals hit her all over the place! Her cloth did took a few dents. She fell to the ground again. "Oh! Now that's gotta hurt! How will Lyra defend herself already?!" Said Mime. "Come on, Kayleigh! Get up!" Shouted Keir, Wen, and Li altogether.

She slowly got herself up. "She's okay!" Spoke Mime again! "I. . . Will. . . Not. . . Surrender to doodle brains like you!" She spoke weakly for a bit. Black Dragon snarled. "Doodle brains?! That's it, you little puffer fish! I had enough of this nonsense! Let's see if you can bear this! Ankoku Shoryu Ha!" Kayleigh then got hit again before she summoned her own dragon! She dropped her lyre and she slid along the ground but, she didn't fell off the ring! The audience gasped slightly.

Euridice shook with fear as she clinged to Orfeo's shoulder. "Oh, dear! Kayleigh's going to lose the match if she doesn't defend herself! What are we going to do, Orfeo?" He stared at the situation without fear. "Let's hope that her strength returns."

Kayleigh hardly got herself up. Fortunately, she got herself to sit up. She then reached for her lyre. But, a black chain wrapped around her wrist and tugged her body downwards to lie on the ground. It was Black Andromeda! He dragged her towards his feet and when she meets to them, he summoned two more chains to wrap around her secondary wrist and her neck! She tried to struggle free, but it's useless!

"Kayleigh! Break away from them!" Cried Shun. "I got to free her!" He's about to run up towards the arena but, Ikki hold him back. "Wait a minute, Shun. Let her finish it." "But, Nii-san. . ." "She'll be fine." He answered. "When we did training with her, Kayleigh's the smartest girl I ever met. If she's in a tight spot, she'll know how to get out of it." "I sure hope so." Shun spoke worryingly.

Black Andromeda crouched down. He saw Kayleigh's furious look in her eyes, even though they had tears filling up a bit.

"What a brave look. But how must you quiver with fear that you would always refuse to be Black Lyra. But sadly, that face may not last much longer." He spoke, while smirking. Kayleigh tried to look away from that emotion on his face. She wriggled some more to get out but no matter how many times she tried, she can't get herself free. All of the other Black Saints held her down. Hades grinned.

"Oh no! The Black Saints had Lyra pinned to the ground and yet, she's trying to break away! Who will save her now?" Said Mime over the microphone. "Get out of there, Lyra! You can't give up just yet!" Said Dohko as he watched the action on TV with the others.

Someone in the audience shouted. "Run away, Lyra! You can't give up to them!" Then everyone chanted. "Don't give up! Don't give up! Don't give up!" The Black Saints ignored.

Black Andromeda then spoke to Kayleigh, who's still chained up. "Had enough yet, well then here it comes!" He raised his other hand and summoned another set of chains! "Black Nebula Fang!"

Kayleigh can see it coming! The chains turned into a herd of snakes! They crawled up all over her body and begun to bite her flesh! She screamed with pain! "Yaaaah!" Everyone gasped! "Oh no!" Shouted Shiryu. "Lyra Note!" Exclaimed Seiya with shock. "Kayleigh! No!!" Cried Shun. Euridice whimpered and buried her face on Orfeo's chest to try and not to look at the situation.

"Painful, huh?" Asked Black Pegasus. She grunted. "This looks like Lyra becoming food for the gorgon, Medusa!" Laughed Black Cygnus. "The more you move to struggle, the more they bite and there'll be no stop to it! Now, my pets! Do more of what you must!" Black Andromeda commanded. The snakes continue to bite her and crawl up on her! She shrieked in pain. "Aaaaagh!"

Then, more of them crawled up and covered her up so that no one can see a trace of her! "That should finish you!"

Black Dragon walked over to the snake pile. "Serves you right. You could have lived much longer if you weren't refusing to become Black Lyra. This will happen to those who dare to stand up to us, the Four Black Saint Kings!"

The words sent a shock to everyone in the whole audience! Then someone shouted. "Hey! That's totally uncalled for! You're not Athena's Saint Knights! You guys are demons!" "Kayleigh will beat you up and she'll never be like any of you impostors!" Shouted another. The entire crowd booed, jeered, and blur out comments about them and the ways they fight! But, they just ignored.

Mime announced. "Ladies and gentlemen. It looks like Lyra was trapped and it does look like it'll be all over." Everyone gasped. Hades smirked.

Euridice shivered but, Orfeo held her tight to him. _"Kayleigh. You can do this."_ Then he played a serenade on his lyre. Euridice moved her face from his chest and watched.

Shun's body began to hesitate as he watched the dreadful scene with the others. Ikki looked at him and asked. "Shun? What's wrong?" He didn't answer because his body's too scared to as he continued to stare at the snake pile where Kayleigh trapped in.

_"It's all over. I guess the only thing I can do is. . ."_ He thought. He cupped his hands together and used his cosmo to reach Kayleigh's. Seiya saw what he was doing and asked. "Shun? What are you doing now?" Everyone asked each other of what's he's doing. But, Shun continued his meditation.

His voice spoke in telepathy among his cosmo. _"Kayleigh? Can you hear me? If you can, please try to win this thing. I know you can get out of there. It's not hopeless now. Please! Keep your cosmo burning. Mine is burning for you now. Come on, Kayleigh! You can do this!"_

But then, all of a sudden, the snake pile had white light glowing from it! The snakes began to burn up and turn back into chains again!

Shun realizes it and he relaxed his cosmo! Even Dohko and the others realized it too! So did Mel, Tatsumi, Princess Sienna, Orfeo, Euridice and the audience. Even Hades.

Then, the snake pile rose up and the light continued to glow and sparkle. Friction surrounded it too! Just then, the light expanded, the chains broke and fall apart! "What's this?!" Asked Black Andromeda when he saw it coming. The other Black Saints can scarcely believe their eyes! Mime exclaimed. "Wait a minute! I can't believe my eyes, folks! Lyra somehow managed to hold on for her cosmo power!"

Kayleigh had broke free from the snake chains and they have smothered to pieces! The crowd went wild for what had happened! "She's still alive!" Exclaimed Seiya. "I knew she can do it!" Said Hyoga. "I never doubt it!" Said Shiryu. Shun smiled for her and he did had tears of joy in his eyes. "Go on, Kayleigh!" He shouted.

Euridice smiled with joy as she's still clinging on to Orfeo's shoulder. "She really pulled through!" She exclaimed. Orfeo nodded. "But this duel's not over yet."

Dohko, Kikki, Miho, Shunrei, Elli, the Steel Saints, and the little orphan children celebrated. Dohko cheered. "Yeah! Kayleigh!"

"Yay! Kayleigh! You did it!" Shouted Keir. "Go for it!" Shouted Li. "All right! You go, girl!" Said Wen.

Jabu, Ban, Geki, Ichi, and Nachi did their cheer again. "Yeah, Lyra Kayleigh! Let's go, Lyra! Let's go! Yeah! Yeah!" Everyone joined the chanting in the crowd. Sienna, Mel, and Tatsumi saw the whole thing too. Hades even became angrier.

Kayleigh stared at the Black Saint Knights. "I'm back!" She shouted. They were shocked. "You think that'll hold me to the ground and turn me into mince meat?!" She strummed angrily on her lyre! The strings thrust out forward and hit the ground near their feet. They dodged.

"Impressive." Said Black Dragon. "But, we'll teach you how to. . . ." before he can say another word, he grunted in pain. So did the others. "Aha! You finally got what was coming to the four of you!" She laughed. "What is it?!" Asked Black Pegasus. He and the others grunted again. He looked down and saw his armored leg having a cracking hole in it. Right on the ankle. The others had suffered the same thing. "When did you. . .?!" He asked again. "My lyre's strings were a lot more faster than you think. Not even your dodging can make an escape out of that." Kayleigh answered.

Everyone cheered. "But, I got more from where that came from!" She spat. She got her lyre to play music. "Now, what are you going to do?!" Asked Hades. "Play another song?!" "Yeah!" Said Black Cygnus. "You can go ahead and sing. We'll judge on it." "If you guys want to her my voice of a mermaid, then you got it!" She answered back!

* * *

Shun: Kaoru-chan! I was so worried when your character was trapped in that snake pile.

M.S.K: (Blushes a bit) Really?

Ikki: Then, my brother used his cosmo telepathy to make her cosmo stronger again.

Seiya: (Snickers) Now I see what's going on in this chapter!

M.S.K. & Shun & Ikki: Hmm?

Hyoga: Don't even try to hide it!

M.S.K: (Stammers) There's. . There's nothing special going on in that chapter! Really! I'm not kidding!

Shiryu: Oh, really?

Seiya: If you don't tell us then I guess me and Hyoga will have to. . .

M.S.K: Don't even try for it! I'm humiliated! (Runs off) Aphrodite-sama!! Seiya-san and Hyoga-san are after me! Help me think of a plan!

Seiya: Was it something I said?

Ikki: (Crossing his arms) Unfortunetly pony boy, it was.

Seiya: Who are you calling pony boy?!


	14. Long Live Eternal Lyra Kayleigh!

Chapter 14: Battle Ends! Long Live Eternal Lyra Kayleigh!

Whoo! This took a lot of writing to get this whole thing updated! But the story wasn't finised yet. So, stay tuned for the last one! Feel free to review and comment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Battle B-daman. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada and Eiji Inuki.

Minor note: Three of the penguin characters in this chapter are from the cutest old anime cartoon about penguins. So, I don't own them either. They belong to Enoki films.

* * *

Now, it's Kayleigh's turn to start her attack point against the Black Saint Knights, once and for all! Mime announced. "All right! As Kayleigh have spoken during the match, she will sing during the battle!" Everyone applaud. "Lyra go for it!" "You can do it!" Said most of the people in the crowd. The little boy; whom Kayleigh rescued, shouted out loud. "Get 'em, Lyra!"

The Princess, Mel, Tatsumi, Hades all of the Saint Knights, and everyone in Dohko's home were waiting for Kayleigh to start. Even the Black Saints were prepared for what's in store.

She gently strummed first. Then she declared out loud. "Lyra Note's Voice on Live, start now! I say, everyone in the audience! Are you all ready?!" The crowd cheered out loud! "YEAH!!" "Then, it's time to start the show!" She proudly answered. "Lyre of Lyra! Transform, now!"

She tossed her lyre up in the air and jumped up! Everyone watched. "What. . . What's she doing?" Asked Hades to himself. "There she goes!" Exclaimed Seiya.

She pulled out an extra hair piece with a white lily decoration and magically, attached it on to the middle of her strings! Then the light glowed between them! She pulled the light along with her hair piece and it was no longer a hair piece, itself! It was attached to the lyre, forming a finger bar with the lyre's strings, getting longer than their original length! It was turned into a lyre like lute!

The transformation was done! Everyone clapped! "Amazing technique! Lyra has transformed her instrument into an instrument to play with two hands doing one job each!" Exclaimed Mime. "How. . . How did she do that?" Asked Hyoga in a surprised mood. "That was fantastic!" Said Ikki. "I never see a lyre like that before. Have you, Orfeo?" Asked Euridice, curiously. "No." He answered. "I haven't. This might be magical."

The crowd cheered. Kayleigh created a magical stream of star dust from her cloth's tiara and created an attached microphone to sing. Then, music started in the air. Hades heard it and asked himself again. "Huh? What's going on?"

She shouted proudly. "All right! Thank you all for waiting! It'll be a pleasure to sing for all of you as I fight with my voice for victory! Even for the Saint Knights of Athena and her highness, Princess Sienna! My musical numbers for the day will be. . . 'Wind of Love' and 'One Greek Confession, One Roman Wedding!" "Wow! I can't wait! It'll be part battle and part idol show! I think I should be her fan too!" Exclaimed Tatsumi. Mel nodded. "Mind your manners, Tatsumi." Said Sienna. "Oh! Yes, your highness."

"Oh boy! I know those songs! This will be fun!" Exclaimed Seiya. "Uh, Seiya? When did you first became a fan of Kayleigh?" Asked Jabu. But, he didn't answer. Hades gasped for what will happen.

Black Pegasus grumbled. "Hey! We're suppose to be in a Saint Knight's battle, not a pop concert!" Then he realizes something. "Wait! Didn't she just said 'fight with her voice'?" "What's going to happen now?" Asked Black Cygnus. Kayleigh then explained. "But you know, I won't be the only one singing during this show." She let out a loud and clear whistle then called out. "Oh, wedding friends! Do come out to get the show on the road!"

Then came out from the hallway that leads to the stadium four small penguins! Two of them are males and they wore black bow ties while the two females were wearing crowns made from white and pink flowers! They scurried up to Kayleigh on the arena and grouped up. The audience awed and cheered again. "Wow wee! Kayleigh brought in some animal friends to the show! This should be very interesting! And very cute!" Said Mime. Kayleigh spoke in her microphone. "Everyone, meet my four good friends from the far Antarctic Seas! Scamper, Billy, Snowflake, and Pipkin!" Everyone cheered one more time!

Seiya looked up with everyone and said. "Wow! I didn't know that she had friends from the wild. I think they're cute!" "Yeah! I like the ones with the flower crowns." Said Shun. "I do feel like. . . like I want to take them home with me!" Said Ikki, smiling. "That's the first time I ever get to see penguins in real life!" Said Hyoga. "My old home's near the Arctic tundra in Russia and I wish I've brought along my friend, Jacob to see. He always wished to see penguins in clothing. Even thought they live very, very far south." "Yes. Those are adelies." Said Shiryu, examining them. "A common colony among other species. They're little, but they're tough! Yet, they do say that the highest species were Emperors."

Kayleigh and the four penguins waved towards the audience. "What are you planning to do with those birds. They can't fly." Mocked Black Pegasus. Then, they gathered up around him. Then they swoop up and knocked him to the ground with their flippers' slapping. "Don't make fun of us, enemies of Kayleigh!" Shouted all four penguins. "Plus, we're not here to fly!" Said Scamper, who was known to have the talented dancing feet. "We're here to team up!" Said Billy, who was heard to be the boldest of the bunch. "We did heard that you kidnap her as an animal. Well, she's no cat." Said Pipkin, a penguin with a strong mind. "And she's always smart too." Agreed Snowflake, the kindest penguin of the group.

Kayleigh called them back. "It's okay, all of you. You can come back now." They walked back towards her. "We should let our singing voices do all the talking." She then spoke as she got herself ready to sing. She gently strummed again.

Soon, the crowd cheered. Kayleigh and her penguin friends began their first song. Why, audience and Seiya get to sing a long.

**Kayleigh: **_"Just when you think you were lost, you thought it'll be too late. But, don't you worry about those things, everything will be great. . . YEAH!" _

**Kayleigh & penguins:** _"La, la la! La la la la la. . .! Yeah!" _

Soon, all the Saint Knights, the peers at Dohko's house, even Tatsumi and Mel were tapping their toes and moving to the music. Even Euridice gets to dance with Orfeo.

Kayleigh continued to sing with her friends and play her upgraded lyre.

**Kayleigh: **_"When the rain clouds start to subside, the light just began to glow. As it was shining deep in our hearts, there's a song sweeter than snow." _

Then she spoke to the audience as she and the penguins began to dance. "Come on, everybody! You know the words!" The crowd roared with excitement!

"Go on and attack! She's only trying to get attention!" Ordered Hades! Black Dragon roared. "Well put, Hades-sama! Ankoku Shoryu Ha!" He summoned another black dragon.

But, Kayleigh kept on singing with her friends.

**Kayleigh: **_"I always think the bond between us had turned out strong. There's a place right there before us! You know, we can't go wrong."_

When the dragon reached her and the penguins, a barrier appeared and the dragon itself faded away as the barrier's light touched it! Hades and the Black Saints gasped slightly! The crowd cheered! "Go Kayleigh!" Cheered all of the ten Bronze Saint Knights.

She and the penguins continued on.

**Kayleigh:**_"Yeah, I know it's far away."_

**Penguins: **_"La la la la. ." _

**Kayleigh: **_"But we can make it there! Yeah!"_

Then all of a sudden, Hades started to feel his heart beat racing up in high pace! He tried to hold it in order to keep it still as possible, but it's useless. The Black Saints felt it too and they tried to attack again but, their heart beats were way too strong in pace. They even tried to cover their ears but, it was useless too. "This is bad! I think I'm going to have a heart attack!" Whined Black Cygnus. "I'm not surprised by any of this!" Shouted Black Pegasus. "Someone stop this!" Shouted Black Dragon. "Make them stop that singing!" Cried Black Andromeda. "Pull yourselves together all of you!" Hades demanded.

"Come on, everybody! Sing with us, now!" The audience cheered again. Everybody sang a long. Even Seiya.

**Kayleigh & Penguins: **_"Yeah we can do anything possible as long as we work together! You know, we shouldn't give up now! Just lift your spirit to the sky! We can even journey to the stars with wings so, open up your eyes! Together, we'll ride the wind of love that'll lead you to the paradise! That'll lead you to the paradise! _Say it with us!_ That'll lead you to the paradise!"_

"I can't take this!" Shouted Hades as he tried to cover his ears too. Kayleigh and the penguins then finished.

**Kayleigh & Penguins: **_"La la la! La la la la la. . . YEAH!"_

The audience cheered and applaud! "Thank you! Thank you one and all!" She shouted as she and the penguins waved. Hades and the Black Saints have felt weak. "Luckily, my heart didn't burst." Said Black Pegasus, with his body shaking a bit.

"Are you guys ready for another?" Asked Kayleigh. "It's like I said. I got more from where that came from!" "What?!" Asked Hades. "Huh?" The Black Saints asked in unison. She explained. "You know, my friends were sometimes not penguins for a whole time. Watch and don't blink! Or you'll miss it!" She turned to her four friends and clapped two times. "You guys know what to do when it comes to this song, right?" She asked. Scamper, Billy, Snowflake, and Pipkin nodded. Then they shouted. "Formal Wedding Time!" Then the most amazing thing happened! Scamper and Billy transformed into two handsome, 15 year old boys in tuxedos while Snowflake and Pipkin transformed into two cute, 14 year old girls in formal flower girls' gowns with the same flower crowns.

Everyone clapped! Even Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Ikki. "That's super cute!" Said Mime. "The penguins were humans now! What will this next song be from Kayleigh, herself?"

Sienna smiled from the balcony. All the Bronze Saints stared at the penguins. Jabu was usually staring at Snowflake. "I gotta say so myself! I think I shall have Miss Snowflake as my favorite penguin. She might be the cutest." "Jabu. You should learn how to get out of the habit of staring at pretty girls. Even Princess Sienna." Sighed Seiya. "I thought we've already gone through this." Jabu answered that.

"Ready?" Asked Kayleigh to her half human half penguin friends. The four of them nodded. They got themselves ready to sing again. Kayleigh then spoke to the audience. "So, for our next number about love, is everyone out there ready?" They all roared in agreement. "Then let's go!" She and her friends finished.

Hades and the Black Saints waited.

Kayleigh started singing and dancing with Scamper, Billy, Pipkin, and Snowflake.

**Kayleigh: **_"Oh! I'm so excited! What kind of day is this? I'm supposing that my heart was carrying a rhythm of love. Maybe it's a small Greek Confession!"_

She sang. Then the human transformed penguins took turn.

**Penguins as humans: **_"Yay! Today's really a special day! So, let's wake up! I say! Let's go! I'm all so jumpy, I couldn't wait! So, here comes the bride!" _"Shall we dance then?"

Kayleigh asked the Black Saints. "What do you mean?" Asked Black Dragon.

Suddenly, the Black Saints felt something tingling in them. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" Black Pegasus screamed. Then he realizes that he and the others were really dancing! All of this was Kayleigh's doing from the sound waves from her lyre as she's strumming. "What is this?! I don't want to dance just yet!" Screamed Black Dragon. "I had no idea what's toying with us!" Shouted Black Cygnus. "Darn it all! I never even like break dancing!" Shrieked Black Andromeda. They can't even take it. Hades was now more shocked as he tried to hold his racing heart again.

The audience all laughed. Even the Saint Knights. Sienna chuckled while Mel laughed more than Tatsumi. Keir and the brothers laughed along at the sight. Euridice giggled along with Orfeo, and Dohko; with Miho, Shunrei, Elli, the orphan children Kikki, and the Steel Saints are having a good laugh. Well, Dohko had the biggest one.

Hades saw the entire laughter and he did felt that his heart beat was racing faster than usual. He clutched his chest in order to calm it down.

Kayleigh continued to dance with her four friends.

**Kayleigh: **_"I was once a lonely girl but then suddenly, I bumped into someone! Somehow I felt like squirming inside so, I ran off to the blue starry sky. At sunrise, I've recalled that situation. So, I stick my head out the window and searched. Yeah! I start to skip along the path and found him at last! Is that my Prince?" _

**Kayleigh & Penguins: **_"Kyaaaah!"_

She continued to dance with the human transformed penguins and as they did, the Black Saint Knights were still dancing under the control of her lyre's sound waves. "Aah! I can't stop! I can't stop!" Shouted Black Pegasus. "I'm not a puppet!" Shrieked Black Dragon. "I can't cover my ears! This song's too much! It's more than we can bear!" Screamed Black Andromeda. "The cuteness! Stop this!" Shouted Black Cygnus.

Everyone applaud and laughed. Even Seiya and the rest of the three teams.

Kayleigh continued to sing.

**Kayleigh: **_"Now's a good chance, you know! I think I've fallen in love! Maya's flowers are blooming bright! Now I'm feeling that I want to speak up to him with these simple words. . ." _

Then, her friends sang out a line.

**Penguins as humans: **_"To ensure the bride's love, let's give the prince a call." _

Then she took her next turn to sing.

**Kayleigh: **_"Hey there, is there a date tomorrow?" _

The male fans went wild in the audience.

But, Hades continued to try covering his ears though, it was still useless. He fell to his knees when he felt that his head was beginning to have a splitting headache. "Curse you, Lyra Kayleigh! You and your penguins!" He shouted. But, they ignored.

The Black Saints were all having a really hard time trying to cover their ears too. But, the sound waves are way too strong. "Someone help us!" Shouted Black Pegasus. "Stop that music!" Screamed Black Dragon. Then Black Andromeda. "This is going way too far! This is a game of 'No Guard'!" "I can't take it anymore! The cuteness is killing me!" Shouted Black Cygnus lastly.

Kayleigh and her friends kept singing.

**Kayleigh & Penguins: **_"Today, I was so excited, 'cause there's a special day out there. I will dance with my prince eternally! It seems like a dream come true!" _

**Kayleigh: **_"The cloth of shyness has disappeared! It's almost my turn to kiss!" _

**Penguins as humans: **_"Whoo!" _

**Kayleigh & Penguins: **_"Tomorrow, I'll say 'I do'! Then the wedding march will start while I go marching off with my pure true love!" _

**Kayleigh: **_"But today, I'll wait!" _

**Penguins as humans: **_"Yippee!" _

**Kayleigh:** _"In patience's name!" _

**Penguins as humans: **_"All right!" _

**Kayleigh: **_"And say 'Good night'!" _

**Penguins as humans: **_"Yahoo!" _

**Kayleigh: **_"But then, I cannot sleep!" _

**Penguins as humans:**_ "My gosh!"_

She shouted to everyone excitedly. "Come on everybody! Let's all join the finale!" The crowd roared and applaud again. Even all the Saints cheered on. They all sang and as they did, the sound waves got even stronger!

**Kayleigh & Penguins: **_"Now the day was finally here! I can't stop my heart beat! It seems like there's no end at all, and I've been waiting too long!" _

**Kayleigh: **_"Wedding bells are ringing now! I'm so happy, I want to shout!" _

**Penguins as humans:** _"Yes!" _

**Kayleigh & Penguins:**_ "Hello! Hello! The princess is here! Do it like the Romans! Yeah! The prince was also there! It's all a happy ending!" _

**Kayleigh: **_"I'll say 'I do'!" _

**Penguins as humans: **_"Whee!" _

**Kayleigh: **_"And then, we'll kiss!" _

**Penguins as humans:**_ "All right!" _

_**Kayleigh:** "It's perfect love!" _

**Penguins as humans: **_"Yahoo!" _

**Kayleigh: **_"It's a ll a Roman Wedding Day. . .!"_

Then, the human transformed penguins finished with her.

**Penguins as humans: **_"Ring the bells and toot the grand fanfare!" _

**Kayleigh:**_ "Hey!" _

**Penguins as humans:**_ "So, don't just wait! You shouldn't miss it now!" _

**Kayleigh:**_ "Hey! Hey!" _

**Kayleigh & humans: **_"Now's the day! It's newlywed love!"_

As she strummed a loud strum for her final attack, Kayleigh shouted with her friends_. _"Yeah!" The strings were sent flying towards the Black Saints! When they saw it coming, they squirmed upon seeing their defeat coming in seconds! "It's all your fault for letting her get away, Black Cygnus!" Screamed Black Pegasus. "Well, you should have been the one to keep watch!" He shouted back.

The attack made it's final strike, and it send the Four Black Saint Kings flying out of the arena! Hades was really shocked and surprised in defeat! "My soldiers!" "There!" Shouted Kayleigh. "Would you like an encore?"

Mime finally announced. "Game over! And here we have it, ladies and gentlemen! Lyra Kayleigh had finished her show and made her final attack! With Hades' Black Saint Knights booted out of the ring, and Kayleigh standing tall on the platform, I declare Lyra Kayleigh of Team Bronze, the winner of the Galaxy Wars Tournament! Let's give her around an applause!" Everyone cheered for the final victory! Even Dohko and his friends were extraordinarily happy!

"Yeah! Whoohoo! She finally did it!" Whooped Tatsumi then, he shouted at her enemies. "Looks like Kayleigh beat you in your own games!" "Man, she was awesome down there!" Exclaimed Mel. Sienna just smiled warmly for the winner.

Kayleigh waved at the audience proudly! So did Scamper, Billy, Snowflake, and Pipkin.

Seiya smiled. "She did it! Finally!" "No one keeps Kayleigh in the clutches of Death Queen Island!" Said Ikki. "Well, done." Said Aphrodite. "I got to find out how she learned to sing like that." Said Shaina. "I believe that it's to the strumming of her lyre when she puts in more cosmo to it." Said Marin. Hyoga cheered. "Way to go, Kayleigh! Penguins!" Shiryu hugged his Keir, Wen, and Li tightly for that they're all happy that Kayleigh won the battle! Jabu, Ban, Geki, Ichi, and Nachi were doing their cheering routine and Shun smiled happily.

Then they all heard a sigh. It was Kayleigh as she landed on her back because she was tired from both, dancing and fighting. Her hair piece detached and the lyre turned back into it's original form. Her human transformed penguin friends scurried up to her to know if there's anything wrong.

Shun ran up to her and held her in his arms. Seiya and the others followed and entered the ring. Scamper looked at his friend with Billy, Snowflake, and Pipkin. "Is she. . .?" "No. She's only asleep." Said Hyoga. Then they all sighed in relief. Kayleigh opened her eyes. "Isn't this great you guys? I've won!" Then she began to feel drowsy. "Okay, good night." Then she fell asleep again. Everyone stared. Seiya shrugged. "I guess she over did it again." "You don't know how proud I am now, Kayleigh!" Laughed Shun as he held her. Kayleigh slowly opened her eyes, looked up to him and mumbled as she was trying to keep her eyes open and have the ability to talk properly. She still blushed and kept staring at his eyes.

"Now, wait a minute!" Shouted an angry voice! It was Hades. "Oh! For Pete's sake! What's the matter with you, now?!" Shouted Seiya. Black Pegasus groaned as he tried to stand up with all the others. "Even though we've been defeated by that mackerel, we can still take her with us! So," "No, you don't." Shun growled softly. "Excuse me?!" Scold Hades as he raised his hand upon getting ready to remove him away so he can get Kayleigh. "What did you just say, Andromeda?!" He then charged his hand for his shoulder. But, Shun got hold of it with one of his Nebula Chains. He looked up at him with eyes filled with anger and shout out his answer. "I said, no. . you. . . don't! I'll never let you or any of you Black Saints hurt her! And I'll never let you take her!!" He yanked his chain away from his hand. Hades was startled upon hearing Shun's words.

"Yeah!" Shouted Keir next. "You've lost, so why won't you admit it?!" "Besides, rules are rules." Agreed Li. "And the prize always goes to the winner." "Why, knights like you only wanted rules so in that, you can break them!" Remarked Wen. They were all shocked. "Well, if she gets the Eternal Cloth, we'll be having it too!" Said Black Dragon. "Now, hand the girl over to us!"

Then, "Pegasus Ryuusei Ken!!" Shouted Seiya. He threw his fists in many directions towards the four Black Saints. The orbs of white light flew at them. Then he said. "You think that you can take her away to Death Queen Island for isolation as Black Lyra? Well, think again! And yet, you call yourselves Saint Knights of Athena?! Well, you're nothing but a quartet of jive turkeys!" "What's that suppose to mean?!" Asked Black Andromeda. "It means that we found out that your intentions with Hades' plans are in a goal of trying to kill Kayleigh! Am I right?!" Seiya answered. "What made you think that if it isn't a joke like that?! That's something we've been doing all along!" Spat Black Cygnus. Ikki then answered. "We don't think, we know! Kayleigh here, told us everything!"

Hades paused, stared at Kayleigh for one more time and then spoke. "Well, we still won anyway so, give us the little lady or else!" Then another chain hit him! It's Shun again. "Never!" He roared. Jabu cracked his knuckles and said. "And besides, Kayleigh's not going anywhere!" Hades was really shocked. Then he scoffed and marched off in defeat along with the battle weary Black Saints.

Shun stared at the way he walked off. The crowd cheered that the Dark Team had admitted defeat from the argument. "Hmph!" He huffed in satisfactory. He then turned to Kayleigh, and held her head close to his chest. He whispered to her. "Kayleigh. May I ask you something? You can't talk to me because you're in love with me or just because you've been trampled by a crowd of Silver Saints and have grown tired from your fight?" She can't make an answer. Then he spoke as he held her face close to his. "Oh, just calm down and come here!" Then, he laid his lips on hers to give her a kiss! Fortunately, it woke her up like a sleeping princess free from a deep slumber!

The crowd awed and cheered! Kayleigh jumped happily! "Yippee! He loves me! Whee!" Euridice sighed as he held on to Orfeo's shoulder. She, Orfeo, Seiya, and the others sighed. "Awww. ."

Kayleigh had finished the tournament by winning all the other events after being so happy that she had her first kiss!

Mime announced! "And incredibly, thanks to Andromeda Shun, Lyra Kayleigh has beaten all of the records for every event! She's got no medals but, the fans love her!"

After watching the excitement on the TV, Dohko, Kikki, the Steel Saints, Miho, Elli, and Shunrei celebrated the victory! Daichi asked Sho, crazily. "Will you marry me?" He answered. "Of course I will, you crazy fox!" They're about to hug each other then, Daichi realizes the facts. "Oh, yeah. The moment's gone."

Scamper, Billy, Snowflake, and Pipkin exclaimed. "High five!" And they clapped their hands together and jumped up and down with happiness! "Kayleigh had accomplished the impossible! Go, Kayleigh of Lyra! Yay!" Seiya gave Kayleigh a high five too. Then she said. "Oh, Seiya-san. There's someone here who will be meeting you here." Seiya blinked curiously at her. Then she called out. "Hey! Over here!" He looked over towards another corridor that leads to the stadium and saw a girl with light red hair, wearing a common toga and traditional Greek sandals! Seiya can scarcely believe his eyes! "Sister Seika!" He cried as he ran to the girl. "Seiya!" She exclaimed happily as she cried with joy. She too ran over to meet her brother. When they meet, they hugged each other! "Seika! I missed you!" He cried again. "So did I. I've looked everywhere for you." She answered.

Kayleigh looked at the situation happily. Seika turned to her. "Thank you, Kayleigh." She said. Kayleigh smiled. Seiya asked. "You know her?" Kayleigh answered. "Well, I saw her coming into the room where I was preparing myself before my introduction and she asked me where you are and I told her that you're at the center of the stadium here. So she told me that she'll be watching you from the crowd. And that's the story." Seiya paused then turned to his sister. "You've been watching?" Seika nodded. Seiya then cried with joy as he hugged her tightly. "Oh! Seika! Thank you! Come on! Let's celebrate!"

Then, everyone in the three teams, including Seika, cheered for Kayleigh, the new winner of the tournament and the superior Saint Knight of Athena! Geki then picked her up and put her on top of his shoulders. Jabu came up and said. "From now on, you shall be known as our Saint Idol!" Then he, Geki, Ban, and Nachi laughed with joy! Shun saw a fish like blimp with a banner flying in the sky among the sunset above the coliseum! "Oh! Look! It's Kayleigh's brother! Julian Solo!" Kayleigh looked at the banner, which had written 'Well done, younger sister' on it. She said. "Aww. Thanks, Onii-sama!" Then, everyone began to go on with more of their celebration.

Hades and the Black Saint Knights were severely disappointed about their defeat. Then, Keir, Wen, Li and Kayleigh's penguin friends; in their human forms came up to them. They all stared at them angrily. "You sirs, are a cheat!" Said Scamper. Hades scoffed. Then, Li held out an opened bottle of oil made from death cap mushrooms. "Time to get your samples, Hades. Black Saints." All though, he and his Black Saints never like the smell so much. "Your home is going to be an eternal realm of despair." Said Wen. "You're all coming with us, now." Said Keir.

Aphrodite held a black rose and remarked for that he never wished to see Hades hurting Kayleigh ever again. "Instantly, you are all out! Off with you all!" The crowd chanted as they jeered at the Dark Team. "Out! Out! Out! Out!"

Keir, the brothers, and the human transformed penguins pulled Hades and the Black Saints off to see Kayleigh's brother at his royal court in the Mediterranean for their punishments. Keir spoke out. "It seems to us that you guys are not free from Poseidon's shoes just yet." The penguins repeated. "Yeah! You're not free from Poseidon's shoes!" The Black Saints just asked them in unison. "Who's free from whose shoes?!" Keir shouted. "Poseidon Julian's, of course!" Hades scoffed again.

Kayleigh with Seiya, Seika and the rest of Team Bronze, at Sienna's balcony, standing right beside her throne, was crowned as the new Eternal Saint Knight! Everyone cheered at the sight of her and her new cloth! Even cameras were shining at her! She waved back to everyone in Team Silver and Team Gold from below! Shun stared at her and thought. _"Well done, Lyra Kayleigh!"_

Tatsumi patted Kayleigh on the shoulder. "Now that is you!" He said in his opinion about the cloth, fitting her. Then he went to the back room of the balcony. She smiled. "Every Saint Knight has his or her style." Said Mel.

Princess Sienna got up from her throne and asked Kayleigh. "Ever used an eternal lyre before, Kayleigh?" "Me? No." She answered. "Well, you better give it some practice then." Sienna answered back. Then, she snapped her fingers. Tatsumi arrived with the new lyre. He offered it to Kayleigh. "Here. It's yours for all Saint Battles and all song performances in your world and ours!" "Oh! Tatsumi! Sienna! Mel! You're all too much!" Kayleigh exclaimed as she took the colorful lyre and held it in the air! The crowd again roared with excitement! "Long live Eternal Lyra Kayleigh!!" They shouted.

Tatsumi handed Kayleigh a microphone for her to say something back to the audience. "Thank you everyone!" She exclaimed over the microphone. "In fact for a celebration, I feel like another song coming on! Don't you all agree?" "Yeah!" Exclaimed the crowd. Seiya had his microphone and asked. "How about the one from your coming of age ceremony, Lyra?" "Of course, Pegasus!" She answered. They cheered once more.

She played her lyre a beautiful tune and sang.

_"When a mermaid comes of age she begins a different kind of life. Childish games are left far behind! She prepares to be a bride! My school days are in the past now! Her heart becomes a new guide. It'll portal the way to love eternal! Wisdom only comes with time. The road to love is paved with broken hearts. If I were to reach my goal, I must stake everything in my true destiny no matter what the price. . ."_

She bowed and everyone applaud!

* * *

Seiya: This is a really good chapter and she did told us that it's going to be coming to the end soon after another.

Hyoga: I wonder what's taking her so long to appear again. I hope she's doing all right after you've scared her with something that you're about to say, Seiya.

Seiya: Hey! It's not my fault! Look! I'm sorry. All right?

Ikki: (Glares at Seiya with his eye twitching) You better be. . ."

M.S.K: If you want to see me, then I'm right here.

Everyone: Hmm? (Stares at the corridor)

M.S.K: (Comes in with a ballet outfit and dances as she's singing the Princess Tutu theme song.)

Seiya: Uh, Kaoru? What are you doing now?

Shun: What beautiful music.

Hyoga: Yeah. It sounds like Swan Lake.

Ikki: Or maybe, the Firebird. My favorite.

Shiryu: Kaoru, when did you learn to dance like a swan?

M.S.K: Isn't it obvious? I'm going to be assigned to a class soon. I was only practicing.

Seiya: Who gave you an idea of something like that?

Aphrodite: (Chuckles as he stood by the wall, holding a white rose) I did of course.

M.S.K: It's thanks to him for cleansing myself from the humiliation earlier. (Then dances all the way to Aphrodite) Dance with me?

Aphrodite: (Holds the rose between his lips) Of course. (Starts doing the Pas de duex with Kaoru)

Seiya: Eh?! You gave her the idea, Aphrodite?!


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue: Shun and Kayleigh's Love

Minna-san! This is the final part of the whole story which means it's finally complete! I'm sorry it took so long but here it is now! It did took a lot of writing. There's a special surprise on this chapter too! Enjoy and feel free to review and comment!

Disclaimer's note: I don't own Saint Seiya or Battle B-daman or Scamper the Penguin. Characters rightfully belong to Masami Kurumada, Eiji Inuki, and Enoki Films.

* * *

Overall, after the tournament in the next couple of days and after Christmas, Kayleigh has been deciding to invite the entire Saint Knight Team, Princess Sienna, Tatsumi, Mel, Elli, Miho, Shunrei, Seika, and Esmeralda to stay at her castle home in the Kingdom of the Seven Seas for New Year's Eve and New Year's Day while Hades and the Black Saint Knights were in prison. They all agreed to come because they once heard about journeying to Poseidon's kingdom. If one enters there, they don't have to worry about not being able to breathe underwater because, Kayleigh did told them that the water was as breathable as air. In fact, it was more pure than air.

On their departure, Kayleigh showed them the portal that leads to her world and they entered the kingdom safely. Most of the Saints; including Princess Sienna, herself were technically surprised to see the sight of Kayleigh's fish tail. Well, it did gave Tatsumi the shock of his life! Kayleigh did tell them never to be scared for she knew very well of how humans can be easily frightened.

Poseidon Julian and the rest of her brothers were eager and overjoyed to see Kayleigh and the team coming. Even Kayleigh was happy to see her sister, Thetis home early. Saga was happy too. He's just excited to see his brother, Kanon again.

To celebrate the return of his younger sister and her new cloth, Julian promoted the musical play of The Little Mermaid to start. Kayleigh felt happy playing as Mermaid Princess Kayleigh; the character whom Julian named after his sister and he did gave Shun the character role of Prince Shun! Shun too felt perfect playing as the Prince! Most of all, Kayleigh and Shun's favorite part of the play was the happy ending when their characters finally got married after defeating the Sea Witch who is played by Shaina.

Onward after that, Julian gave the Saint Knights, and Princess Sienna a chance to stay with him, Kayleigh and the rest of the Marine Generals. When the Kingdom heard the news, the sea was overcome with happiness.

With that happening during the next day, Julian gave out a royal ball as another celebration to thank the Princess and the Saint Knights' care for Kayleigh, Hades' defeat and Kayleigh's victory as the Eternal Saint Knight of Lyra! Everyone celebrated happily too. Even Shun gets to have a turn to dance with Kayleigh, who's doing her Underwater Waltz. Why, she even gets to sing to everyone once more as a Sienna promised.

"_Far away I heard the call of the heart that sang a song like mine. It's melody drew near and suddenly, we're in perfect harmony. I know it beckons to me from on land but, not from the sea. Yet, I know I must follow wherever it leads me! Wisdom only comes with time. The road to love is paved with broken hearts. If I were to reach my goal, I must stake everything in my true destiny no matter what the price. . ."_

Everyone loved the song a whole lot. But, what Julian was more proud about her is that she have finally won the right to be an Eternal Lyra Saint Knight.

During the rest of the party, Jabu made only one small mistake; every time he see Kayleigh dancing with Shun, he can never take his eyes out of the point of staring at her white colored fins! He couldn't even get the thought of how beautifully she dances with them through the water! Nachi, Ban, Ichi, Geki, and Seiya told him to snap out of those thoughts! Then, Lyumnades Kaza whispered to Jabu. "Don't get fooled, though. You know, her fins were not always that cute and adorable." When Kayleigh saw the whole commotion while she's dancing with the Andromeda Saint Knight, she thought it was wildly funny and she giggled through the entire celebration!

Meanwhile, in the royal dungeons of the palace, the Penguins were having a good time with Keir, Wen, and Li more piranha at Julian's prisoners before Julian can do the rest to punish them. However, when it comes to being attacked by the biting fish, neither Black Andromeda nor Black Pegasus can take the pain of their sharp teeth! The seven good friends of Kayleigh were having a huge laugh. Except Hades, strapped by shackles.

Not long after, the full moon was showing it's white light brightly through the waters of the sea since the party at Julian's castle had finished. Princess Sienna, Tatsumi, Mel, and all of the Saint Knights have already gone to their guest rooms for the night. Everyone was very thrilled by the joy of Kayleigh's victory very much.

Later that night, Shun was still wide awake while the others were in their rooms, getting ready to go to bed.

He then decided to go for a little walk down the royal hallway. He then heard some conversational talking from Julian's room. He peeked through the door, which was partially closed and he saw Kayleigh in her night top, talking with her brother.

Julian said to her. "Surely, you have gotten yourself free from that mess which has been caused by those Black Saints but, Kayleigh. Do you have any idea of how worried you caused me the last few months ever since Sorento reported me about your capture?" "Does he really?" Kayleigh asked. Julian nodded his head. She then sorrowfully sighed. Julian then walked over to a nearby window and looked up to the water's surface. Schools of a fish swam by outside. "As you do know like the rest of us, Marine Generals, our race can normally live for only 300 years. Yet, even with that certain life span, we can still meet with an accident and die anytime. Just like our poor mother did."

Kayleigh sat on her fins, lowered her head and sighed again. "Forgive me, Onii-sama. I knew I would've defended myself from those monsters." Julian just turned, walked over to her, took her hand and walked over to sit on his bed with her. He said. "Well Kayleigh dear, I've completely dealt with that problem already back in the dungeons. Usually, I forbid you to ever go swimming to Death Queen Island alone. Even though, they did took you there. Didn't they?" She nodded slowly.

Then she rested her head on his leg, nuzzling a bit. Encouragingly, he smiled warmly as he laid his hand on her head and played with her hair as it drifts in the water slowly. She mumbled. "You hardly know how much I hate that island. I feared it a lot. Especially the mountains that rain fire. Plus, I had no idea why Hades was so jealous about the both of us." "Never worry, my little dolphin. You're safe and sound at home, now. Surely you do intend to make mistakes, but you must always over come them at any cost. It's in your blood and only blood can tell. As brother and sister, we're always part of each other." He then flipped over one portion of her hair, and placed a new, shiny seashell hair piece on to clip it. Next, multicolored pastel colored bubbles magically appeared out of the seashell as it changed colors.

When Kayleigh notices it, she looked up. Julian smiled at her as he caressed her cheek. He then asked. "My only younger sister? Did you think I pushed too hard on you on your mission?" She shook her head. She then smiled and hugged him gently. He hugged her back. She did knew that her brother will always love her as long as she loves him.

Shun backed up against a wall after looking at the sight of Kayleigh's family relationship with Julian. "So beautiful." He mumbled softly. "I had no idea that they were very close. No wonder why she's known to be Julian's favorite sibling. I bet her deceased father loved her as his favorite too." He then walked off back to visit Kayleigh's room.

Kayleigh was about to leave her brother's room. "Well, I guess I'll going to bed now." She said as she was about to swim to the entrance of her brother's room. The guards opened the veil curtains from the other side of the entrance that leads to the hallway. Julian walked over to her and said. "By the way, just one more thing before you go, dear." She turned around and asked. "What is it?" He placed his hands on his shoulders and answered. "I just want to wish you 'good night'." Then he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Onii-sama." She said. "And try not to toss around in bed, dear." "Yes, Onii-sama." "Sweet dreams and I love you, Kayleigh." He said. "I love you too." She waved before walking off. He sighed happily. "Eternal Lyra."

As she swam along the hallway, she happened to be noticing that she was passing the other Saints' rooms as she swam by. She even passed Sienna's room. _"I'm sure they won't mind if I tread along quietly without disrupting." _She thought as she swam onward without making a sound. However, she's not aware that her cosmo was still active.

As he was sleeping with Seika, Seiya sensed Kayleigh's cosmo and opened his eyes slightly.

Meanwhile, Shun was sitting on a marble bench and waited at the balcony in Kayleigh's room, looking up at the moon which is shining it's light through the water. He looked at the magnolia pearl hair piece that he still kept with him. He usually stared at the pearl, thinking about his memory about her. _"This feeling taking root inside me feels so light. Yet, I've hardly been here before. I do wish she remembers our childhood." _He then sang her song that was performed for the royal ball._ "Far away I heard the call of the heart that sang a song like mine. . ."_

Later afterwards, Kayleigh came in through the door, not aware that Shun was at the balcony once she got there.

Shun had just finished humming as he continued to stare at the full moonlight. He didn't notice that Kayleigh was about to enter the balcony too. _"Life's always close now. I must have a great way in my true destiny no matter what the price. . ." _Kayleigh stared at the surface, then turned and found Shun sitting on the bench as she was about to sit down too. Shun noticed the same thing. He was surprised that he didn't know that Kayleigh just came back from her conversation with her elder brother! Kayleigh was surprised too, for that she didn't know that Shun was still awake!

They mumbled as they tried to say something that they were about to say to each other. They did blush a bit.

Shun: "Oh! I'm sorry. Is this your. . . Well, I'll get up and. ."

Kayleigh: "No! No really, it's fine."

Shun: "You see I didn't know that you were. . ."

Kayleigh: "You see I didn't know that you were. . ."

They paused a bit. Then they finished.

Kayleigh: "I'm sorry, you go ahead first."

Shun: "I'm sorry, you go ahead first."

They chuckled nervously as their blushes disappeared.

Kayleigh sat down next to Shun. She sighed and smiled. "It's now kind of surprising. We're in the same bed room and we're both wide awake." "I think so too." Said Shun. She chuckled nervously again. "Well actually, what I mean to say is thank you. . . For lending in your cosmo to help me save my life. During that battle at the tournament. I could've won the battle without your support, or Seiya-san's or any of the others'." "Really?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You know, it's funny that. . . You've did that for me in return since I made the telepathic message from my cosmo to my pearl." Then she realizes something. "I'm sorry. Here I am, babbling about the cosmic S. O. S. message and the tournament. During our dance at Onii-sama's party, was there something you had to say?"

Shun blushed a bit, then answered her question. "Uh. . Well, yes. Well you know, life under the sea is hardly much that I've experienced like, when you told me and Nii-san about your escape from Death Queen Island, your brother's kingdom, how people lived life underwater and all that stuff. To me, it's full of natural wonder that will make a human sailor have curiosity entering his mind."

Kayleigh laughed. "You mean like in the beginning of our play, that's the thing that sailors and fishermen were always cracked up to have in their heads." "Yes! That!" Shun answered. "Sometimes, sailors all over the world believed that there are mermaids at every ocean of the planet. And when they sometimes think they actually saw one, they point to one in the water until then. . . They found out that it turns out to be a seal, a sea lion, a sea elephant, or a manatee." She chuckled. "I've seen that problem with Sailors and fishermen all the time. It's a whale of a tale, you know. Some on land do say that in real life, merfolk are hard to find."

Seiya peeked behind the opened door of Kayleigh's room. _"I wonder what's the next move on this." _His mind thought. Then something tapped on his shoulder and asked. "Hey, Seiya?" He spun around and saw Hyoga, Shiryu, and Ikki with Seika, Jabu, Sienna, Mel, and Tatsumi in their night togas that Kayleigh gave them. "Hey. Why are you all up in your togas?" He asked. "That's what we're going to ask you." Answered Hyoga. "We felt your cosmo vibrating and we came to find out what you're doing." Said Shiryu. "Oh. . Really?" Seiya asked. They all nodded. "Well there's something that my cosmo just sensed a moment ago and what my eyes just showed me was in Kayleigh's room." He whispered. "Oh! What is it, Pegasus?" They all gasped. "Was it something about Kayleigh?" Asked Sienna. "Or was it about my brother?" Asked Ikki. "Ssssh!" Seiya shushed. "Have a slight look carefully! It's about both of the two actually." He whispered again.

They all peeked behind the door and they saw Kayleigh sitting next to Shun on the bench under the cool moonlight. The sea current was flowing gently through the water outside of the balcony. "I can't believe it!" Whispered Ikki. "I feel like I'm dreaming." Said Hyoga. "So am I." Said Sienna. "Let's see what they'll do next." Whispered Seiya.

Kayleigh was humming her song from the past days since her first visit to Sienna's party. _"I had one proposal, aishiteru. Can you hear my voice? Aishiteru. All I need is love. Aishiteru. . ." _When Shun heard her singing, he notice the new seashell hair piece in her hair, then stared at the magnolia one in his hand for a few seconds. He asked Kayleigh. "Uh, Kayleigh? Is that hair piece new?" _"And yes! Those are the. . ." _She stopped her singing and turned to Shun_. _"Huh? What did you just say, Shun-san?" He repeated. "I said, is that seashell hair piece in your hair new?" She stared at him then answered. "Yes. Onii-sama gave it to me after our conversation."

"Really? What are you two talking about?" He asked again, pretending that he hasn't been overhearing the conversation from the very start. Kayleigh answered. "Oh, it's about my safety during my mission for not only the will to become an Eternal Saint Knight, but to find my pearl magnolia hair piece."

Shun showed the hair piece to her. "You mean this?" He asked. She silently gasped. "Oh! That's the one my siblings sent me to Athens in order to look for! Where did you get it?" "Don't you remember?" He asked back. She stared at him again for a few seconds. "What do you mean?" She asked again.

Shun answered specifically. "Ever since you came to my world in Athens, I've been trying many times to ask you if you remember me. You're the mermaid girl I've been searching for in order to find your name and to give this back to you. Now, you came to find this. All these years I've been waiting at Greece's sea shores of the Mediterranean to wait for your return, but you haven't came until now. I mean after all, you are the one who rescued me from drowning" Kayleigh paused to think. _"Wait a minute. . . Is it all true?"_

Then there's her flash back from long ago as she tried to recall the same situation like Shun's memory.

Flash Back:

_Kayleigh was only nine years of age younger ever since she __curiously visited the surface without her father's permission at midnight. She saw a large and grand ship shooting sparkling fireworks into the night sky. "Ahh! So pretty!" She said in amazement. "I didn't know flowers bloom in the sky too." She began to sing her image song while swimming around the water as the ship slowly sailed by. Then a boy at the age of eleven saw her as he heard her voice. "What's that sound? So beautiful. Hmm? Oh." Then, he saw Kayleigh swimming from below the deck he stood on. She saw him too. "Hah! I've been praised! He said it's pretty!" She giggled. The boy stared at her and asked. "Hey! Can that song be coming from your voice?" She slowly nodded shyly. He asked her another question. "Say, why are you in the sea?" Kayleigh shyly showed her fins for the answer. He was surprised. "A mermaid?!" Then, lightning stroke and thunder roared! Kayleigh flinched in the water as the waves started growing fast! Then someone on board shouted. "A storm is coming! A tidal wave is coming too! Everybody, run for safety!" Then there's another voice that sounded older than the boy's. "Shun?! Shun! Where are you?! The ship will start to sink if you stay on it!"_

_The ship began to rock back and forth as a few life boats sailed off before the tidal wave gets closer. What remained on the boat was the boy! Then suddenly, the tidal wave crashed into it! The boy was being knocked off from the balcony of the deck and he fell into the water! Kayleigh swam down to rescue him! When she carried him up to the surface, she discovered that he's already unconscious! She immediately brought him ashore at Greece's Mediterranean beach._

_After the storm died out, Kayleigh laid him down on the sand and she tried to wake him up. "Come on! Please wake up! Oh dear, what will I do?" She then had a thought in her head. She pulled out her magnolia hair piece from her hair and laid it on the boy's chest. It glowed and finally, the light woke him up. He stared at her as she stared at him back, happy and relieved that he's back to perfect health again. "You. . . Saved me." He mumbled. "Of course I did. I was really worried about you." She answered. He stared at the pearl hair piece on his chest. "Is this from you?" He asked. Kayleigh nodded. "I want you to keep it. To remember me. What's your name?" He answered. "I'm Shun." She hugged him gently. "I'll be missing you, Shun." "Why?" He asked. She's about to head for the water. Then she turned and answered. "I must leave you now but, rest assure that I'll never forget you." She then swam off and into the ocean._

_Shun sat up and pleaded. "Wait! Come back! You didn't even tell me your name!" But Kayleigh answered back in telepathy from the water. "Search for me." He was surprised at first. "Surely you'll find me again. Surely. . ." She answered again._

That was the end of Kayleigh's memory.

"Ah! I remember now! You are the one who I gave you this hair piece. I bet I took too long, didn't I?" I was extraordinarily busy with training." Kayleigh answered as she faced to him. "Oh! That's okay." He chuckled as he gave the hair piece back to her. Then they blushed together and mumbled as they tried to talk in the same answers they have to say.

Shun: "You see, I've been looking all over for. . ."

Kayleigh: "You see, I've been looking all over for. . ."

Shun: "I . . . Well, no!

Kayleigh: "I. . . Well, no!

Shun: "You!"

Kayleigh: "You!"

Seiya and the others were still peeking behind the door and they asked in unison quietly to each other. Except for Ikki who already knew about Shun's flashback. "What memories are these two talking about?" "They're about how they met." Answered Ikki. "You knew?!" They all asked him. Ikki just snorted embarrassingly as he stared at Seiya, Sienna, and the others.

Kayleigh then asked. "So, you've been searching for me the whole time like that message I've sent you?" Shun nodded. He hugged her. "I thought I'll never find you again." "No. I was just glad that I came to see you again. I did get a chance to see Seiya-san, your brother, Princess Sienna, and all of the others." "Hmm. I was also glad to see you again too." Said Shun. Kayleigh looked up at the full moon. "You know, the moon is looking closer tonight than it ever has before." She then laid her hand on his. They both felt that moment and then, "Oh!" They both said as they looked at each other as they blushed again. Then Kayleigh removed her hand from his hand.

"How romantic. . ." Sighed Sienna. "Uh. . . Your highness?" Asked Tatsumi.

Kayleigh and Shun stared at the moon together on the bench at the balcony. Shun laughed. "Isn't it kind of strange that we're both searching for each other for different reasons." "Yes. Yes indeed. Then they ended up being the same." Kayleigh chuckled. Then she sighed. "But, then again. What I'm really worried about is that I must've took way too long for returning to you ever since the past few years! I must've. . . I must've been annoying to you!" Then she hastily swam to her bed and buried her face on her pillows!

Shun saw her commotion and pleaded. "Wait! Kayleigh! That's not what I meant!" He walked over to her on her bed and laid his hand on her shoulder. She then looked at him with a bit of tears floating from her eyes. He took it by surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't be crying but, it means so much that you came to see me again. I would've been a whole lot more lonely than usual!" She hugged him. He hugged her back. "It's all right, now." "I really missed you." She said softly. "I missed you too." he answered. She then began to purr softly. He heard the sound and thought. _"Cute."_

Seiya stared at the situation with everyone. "Oh, I'm telling you guys. I never had any idea that Kayleigh rescued him from drowning like in the play." He whispered. Ikki then whispered to him. "I didn't know that Shun was actually in love with her as she was in love with him in the same way." "Well, you do have Esmeralda. Already, I'm confused between Marin, Shaina, and Miho because I've already got dibs on all three of them." Whispered Seiya back. Sienna just stared at him and sighed softly. Ikki replied to Seiya. "I know. She's asleep now." "Well, almost all of us had a love mate." Said Hyoga. "Yeah. Well, I do met Shunrei since our childhood." Said Shiryu. "However, I never see them as a couple like that." Whispered Jabu and everyone watched closely. "It seems like it's all from a fairy tale." Sighed Seika. "Do you guys think they'll kiss?" Asked Mel.

"Kayleigh?" Asked Shun. "What is it, Shun?" Asked Kayleigh. "Don't you know, I had your image song stuck in my head ever since I've been waiting for you for all of these years." "Really? So did I." Kayleigh answered. "But now, we're here together again and we can still see each other." He said. Kayleigh hugged him one more time. "Um. . . Shun-san? I've been waiting to tell you that there's something that I want to say to you." She said shyly. "What is it?" Shun asked. She mumbled and he waited to listen. "Well, it's that. . ." "Go on." "I. . . I love. . ." "You love what?" "I. . . I love you!" He gasped. "You do?" He asked again and she nodded for her answer. She can feel him hugging her tightly. "I love you too." Shun answered. "Oh, Shun-sama. . ." Her words sprung into his head. He actually liked it. He hugged her warmly. "Kayleigh. . ."

Then Seiya and the rest of the gang saw what's happening next! Shun brought Kayleigh to sleep under her covers. Then, they looked at each other as he climbed over her too. Kayleigh blushed again. "Well, we all know what's going to be coming up next." Said Shiryu. "Yeah." Answered Jabu. Hyoga yawned and said. "Let's go back to bed." "Good night, everyone." Said Sienna. "I was about to get a bag of popcorn." Said Jabu along the way. Seiya made slight sigh as he took one more look. Seika called for him. "Seiya. Come on now. It's getting late." "Coming." He answered as he began to walk off with her and the others.

Shun stared at her as she stared at him back. "Good night, Shun-sama." "We're both going to sleep well, Princess." He answered as he caressed her hair and her cheek. He leaned forward then, he laid his lips on hers. They kissed gently. Before they sleep for the rest of the night, they shared compassionate lover for each other. Then above the water's surface, under the chilling moonlight, two shooting stars flew among the deep, dark, starry sky.

The End

* * *

Shun: Phew! Now that was a story.

M.S.K: Yeah. . . Oh! I just wanted to ask you, Shun-sama.

Shun: Hmm? You never called me that before.

M.S.K: Yes. Well, what I was going to ask you is about that ballet performance from the other moment ago, do you like it? It's pretty special.

Shun: Eh. . . Well, I do like it. But I had no idea of how you do that kind of dance.

M.S.K: (Chuckles) It's not like a mystery dance or anything like the dance of Giselle. I haven't tried that yet. Sometimes I do have this little thought about doing the Firebird's Infernal Dance for Ikki-san. I'm sure he'll like it. After all, he's the Phoenix Saint.

Shun: Hmm. . . I'm sure you'll give it a try. Did you ever perform on stage before?

M.S.K: It's a long story since my childhood. I didn't get to because of stage fright.

Shun: (Chuckles) I would've guessed that.

M.S.K: Uh. . . Shun-sama. There's something that I want to tell you. Just for the record. . .

Seiya and the rest: (Peeks behind the door) I do hope she gets to say it.

Ikki: (Stares at Seiya)

Hyoga: It can be the moment like in the story.

Shiryu: Hmm. . .


End file.
